It all began with a choice
by Missa Shigaru
Summary: La troisième année se termine à Poudlard. Cela fait près de deux qu'Anthéa Lancaster sort avec Harry qui ne cesse de la délaisser malgré ses promesses de changer. Elle se demande s'ils ne devraient pas mettre un terme à leur relation d'autant plus que le si séduisant et si prétentieux Drago Malefoy semble l'avoir choisir comme prochaine conquête ...
1. Prologue

" Je ne sais pas ce que vous allez en penser, mais sachez avant tout que je ne suis pas une garce. Rien de tout cela n'était volontaire. Je n'avais rien programmé. Je ne suis pas en train de vous dire que toute cette histoire est arrivée par accident, mais que ce n'était pas spontané, cela nous est tombé dessus voilà tout. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour lui. Il me rend heureuse, plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Avec lui je me sens belle, forte et aimée. Je l'aime pour sa générosité, pour son attention et surtout pour ce qu'il est réellement : L'homme de ma vie. Sans lui je ne me serais pas retrouvée et sans lui je suis perdue. Et c'est pourquoi j'ai fait ce choix. Je l'ai choisi lui plutôt qu'un autre. C'est pour lui que je choisis de le faire. "

Anthéa Lancaster


	2. Chapitre 1

Je terminais de fermer ma valise. Une autre année venait de finir... Poudlard allait me manquer. Avec mes meilleurs amis, Ron, Hermione et mon petit ami Harry, nous avions sauvé Sirius, le parrain de Harry. Il avait été injustement inculpé en tant que complice dans un double-meurtre - celui des parents d'Harry - et enfermé à Azkaban. Mais cette année, il avait réussi à s'en échapper (une première dans le monde de la Magie!) pour retrouver Harry et tout lui expliquer. Il n'y avait pas cru tout de suite, mais après nous avoir prouvé avec le professeur Lupin - également loup-garou - que Peter Pettigrow étais non seulement en vie mais aussi celui qui avait livré à Voldemort ces parents.

 **\- Anthéa ?  
\- Oui Hermione ?  
\- Promets moi qu'on se verras cet été  
\- Oui bien sur.**

Je la prends dans mes bras. L'une des plus grandes peurs de ma meilleure amie et de perdre l'un de notre groupe.

 **\- On se verras tellement que tu en aura marre ! ris-je.  
\- Je tiens à voir ca !**

D'un coup de baguette magique Hermione fait voler nos bagages derrière nous et je la suis dans l'escalier afin de rejoindre les garçons qui nous attendent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ron et Harry sont assis dans le canapé en train de discuter. Ce dernier se lève tout en souriant et s'avance vers moi.  
 **  
\- Tout est prêt ?  
\- Je crois qu'il manque quelque chose  
\- Ah bon ? Et qu'est ce que c'est ?  
\- Je ne sais pas à ton avis ?  
\- Je ne sais pas non plus... Quoi que je crois que c'est ça.**

Et il m'embrasse. Il commence d'abord par déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de faire glisser sa langue dans ma bouche. Dire que cela faisait presque 1 an et 7 mois qu'on sortait ensemble ! Il me rends tellement heureuse... Même si ces derniers jours n'ont pas été une partie de plaisir et qu'on as beaucoup parlé de ces problèmes. On fait nous mêmes face à quelques problèmes, et je voulais prendre le temps de réfléchir pendant les vacances d'été à comment notre relation va évoluer. Oui je suis heureuse avec lui, mais ces derniers temps il me manque un je-ne-sais-trop-quoi..  
Il me prends la main et on se dirige vers la sortie pour quitter Poudlard. Une fois auprès du train, on fait monter nos valises non sans avoir dit au revoir à Hagrid le garde-chasse de l'école, et on s'installe dans un wagon vide. Je m'endors rapidement encore fatiguée de mes blessures du à ma chute après mettre fait balancer par M Lupin transformé en loup-garou le soir de pleine lune. J'aurais pu mourir ce soir là.

 _Le professeur Lupin sous sa forme de loup était en train de courir vers nous 4. D'un large mouvement de bras il nous avait envoyé balancer et j'ai été lancé plus loin que les autres et j'ai atterris au milieu d'une clairière après avoir dévalé une longue pente et perdu ma baguette en même temps..._  
 _A peine m'étais-je remise sur mes pieds que j'entendais le loup-garou arriver droit sur moi. Je m'étais alors dépêchée de courir le plus loin possible en l'entendant se rapprocher de plus en plus vite vers moi. Je devais avoir courus dix minutes avant de ne plus en pouvoir et d'avoir mes poumons en feux. Je m'étais alors arrêtée et retournée prête à mourir tuée par un loup-garou qui plus est l'un de mes professeurs préféré qui s'en voudrait sûrement en se réveillant le lendemain. Je me souviens avoir pensé à mes parents, à mes amis de Gryffondor et des autres maisons, à Hermione, Ginny, Ron, étrangement à Drago que je fréquentais de temps en temps par le biais de nos parents respectifs, et à Harry. J'avais ouvert les yeux et regardais M Lupin venir vers moi, et lorsqu'il leva son bras pour me donner sûrement le coup de grâce une chose aussi étrange que bienvenue se passa : une lumière rouge vive m'aveugla le temps d'un instant et le loup était à terre immobilisé. Quelques secondes après je m'écroulais à mon tour à la différence que je ne sentis aucun choc, comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un m'avais empêché de heurter le sol. Je sentis pendant plusieurs minutes que l'on me transportais mais j'étais incapable d'ouvrir les yeux. J'avais cependant pu apercevoir une vague silhouette me portant avant de m'évanouir totalement et me réveiller des heures plus tard à l'infirmerie entourée de mes amis._

J'aimerais pouvoir remercier la personne qui m'as sauvée, si seulement je savais qui c'était... Je fermais les yeux la tête sur les genoux d'Harry, Je me réveilla en sursaut après avoir fait le même cauchemar depuis quelques jours : Le soir ou le professeur Lupin m'a poursuivie dans la forêt interdite. Les trois autres dormaient, j'en profitais pour sortir du wagon et aller au toilettes me rafraîchir un peu. Ça m'aiderait à me sortir de la tête l'image du loup juste en face de moi... Dans les couloirs tout était calme, la majorité des élèves dormaient, les autres discutaient à voix basse ou lisaient.  
J'arrivais devant la porte séparant notre voiture à une autre. Entre les deux se trouvaient un couloir étroit, peu éclairé où se trouvait les toilettes mixtes. J'ouvre la porte et me dirige vers la porte des toilettes quand celle-ci s'ouvre sur Drago. Je m'arrête juste à temps pour ne pas lui foncer dedans.

 **\- Salut, ça va ?  
\- Oui et toi ?  
\- Ça va merci.**

Pas géniale comme conversation, mais il faut dire que lui et moi on ne se fréquente jamais pendant les cours à cause de sa rivalité avec Harry. Mais lors des grandes vacances, on se voit souvent comme nos pères travaillent ensemble. La glace ne se brise qu'après deux à trois visites. Au fond Drago n'est pas aussi méchant qu'il laisse le croire. Je pense que c'est pour garder la réputation de sa famille qu'il agit comme un sombre crétin.

 **\- J'aimerais aller aux toilettes si tu permet.  
\- Tu as peut-être besoin de mon aide ?** me proposes-t-il d'une voix suave.  
 **\- Euh pardon ?  
\- Sinon pourquoi cette invitation ?**

Et voila le Drago séducteur qui fait surface. Il fait tomber toutes les filles de Serpentard mais étrangement, alors que tout le monde est persuadé qu'il va officialiser sa relation avec Pansy Parkison il ne l'as toujours pas fait depuis notre première année à Poudlard. Même si je sais que pour lui ce n'est qu'un jeu, je ne peux réprimer un frisson.

 **\- Ça ira merci.** je lui répond.  
 **\- Tu sais où me trouver.**

Il me fait un clin d'oeil.  
 **  
\- J'y réfléchirais. Maintenant si tu permet...**

J'avance vers lui dans le but de forcer le passage mais le train s'ébranle et je me retrouve en train de tomber sur lui. Lui aussi est désarçonné mais il reste debout, me rattrape et me colle contre le mur pour qu'on reprenne nos appuis. Il est contre moi et est plus proche que Harry ne l'as été depuis un moment. Je sens les muscles de ses bras au travers de sa chemise blanche auxquels je me suis accrochée. J'en ai le souffle coupé. J'en profite rapidement pour l'observer de près. C'est la première fois que je le vois d'aussi près et je me perds le temps d'un instant dans ses yeux bleu d'une profondeur insoupçonnée.

 **\- Ça va ?  
\- Oui, merci Drago.  
\- Je ne te savais pas aussi timide.  
\- Comment ça ?**

Il se rapproche de mon oreille.

 **\- Si tu avais tant envie que ça que je t'accompagne il te suffisais de me le dire.** Me murmures-t-il. **Tu n'as pas besoin de prétexte et encore moins d'excuses.**

Anthéa reprends toi, ça fait un moment que vous n'avez rien fait avec Harry c'est vrai mais ce n'est pas une raison pour réagir aux paroles d'un autre. J'ai une boule au ventre et n'ose pas bouger. Il recule très légèrement pour me regarder dans les yeux. J'ai même l'impression que juste après il s'approche de moi dans le but de ... . Je détourne le regard comme si j'avais aperçu quelqu'un qui arrivait et il se retourne pour regarder dans la même direction. J'en profite pour m'éclipser. Mon coeur bat à la chamade.  
Mais c'était quoi ça ? Il allait vraiment m'embrasser ? Je retourne rapidement dans le wagon ou mes amis dorment encore et m'assied. Je devais sûrement me faire des illusions, Drago devait rigoler comme à son habitude. Mais il avait l'air tout de même sérieux..

J'essaie tant bien que mal de me rendormir sans succès. En attendant que les autres se réveillent, je me mets à lire le journal. Mais je m'en lasse rapidement, la preuve en est que je me rendors pour un sommeil sans rêve jusqu'au terminus : la voie 9 3/4 á Londres.  
après avoir récupérer des chariots pour nos valises, on se dirige tous les 4 vers la sortie pour retrouver nos parents.  
Avant de paser le mur séparant le monde des Sorciers à celui des Moldus, Harry me prends á part.

 **\- Ca va Harry ?  
\- Je pense** **qu'il vaut mieux qu'on se dise au revoir ici. Mon oncle et ma tante attende de l'autre côté et je ne sais pas comment ils réagiraient s'ils nous voyaient ensemble.. Surement mal**

 **\- Et ils te feront encore punir, je sais. Passes de bonnes vacances Harry.**  
 **\- Je t'aime tu sais., je t'écris dès que je peux.**  
 **\- Moi aussi.  
**

Et je le regardes s'éloigner de moi après un long baiser. Je suis triste. Cela fera bientôt deux ans que nous sommes ensemble et bein que je comprennes qu'il ne veuille pas que son oncle et sa tante soient au courant de notre relation, j'aurais aimé qu'il s'affirme.. Mais on n'as pas tout ce que l'on veut dans la vie. Je traverse á mon tour le mur séparant les deux mondes. Je cherche mes parents des yeux mais n'aperçois personne. Je vois Hermione dans les bras de sa mère et Mme Weasley ayant récupéré tous ses fils et Ginny me faire un signe de la main avant de partir.

Mais où sont mes parents ?

 **\- Tu es perdue petite chose ?**

Je me retourne et fais face à Drago.

 **\- Ou alors tu me cherchais ?**  
 **\- On t'as déjà dit que tu étais prétentieux ?**  
 **\- T'ai-je déjà dit que j'aimais ton répondant ?**  
 **\- T'ai-je déjà dit que tu étais arrogant ?**  
 **\- Tu me blesse jolie cœur, je t'ai quand même fais un compliment.**

Je soupire et lève les yeux au ciel.

 **\- Aurais-je réussi á te faire taire ?**  
 **\- Pas le moins du monde Drago.**  
 **\- Dommage, mais si cela ne tenais qu'à moi...**

Il se penche vers moi, comme dans le train : On est proche, trop proche.. Mon pouls accélère lorsque ses lèvres frôlent mon oreille déclenchant également un frisson qui parcours tout mon corps.

 **\- Je ferais en sorte de te laisser bouche-bée d'une autre façon ..  
**  
Oh mon dieu ! Je n'arrives pas à empêcher mon corps de réagir intérieurement. Mais je ne le quittes pas des yeux.

 **\- Monsieur Malefoy, fait une voix derrière mon dos.**

Je me retourne et souris à Kalinga, la gouvernante des Malefoy. Elle s'occupe de la gestion de leur manoir, et c'est elle qui récupère Drago à la fin de l'année quand ses parents ne le peuvent pas. C'est une femme qui peut paraître gentille, mais je me suis toujours méfiée d'elle.

 **\- Vous êtes là vous aussi Mademoiselle Lancaster, c'est parfait, je vous cherchais également.**  
 **\- Vous me cherchiez ?**  
 **\- Vous n'avez pas dû avoir le hibou, je leur avais dit de vous l'envoyer plutôt. votre père et votre mère sont partis avec Monsieur Malefoy pour une affaire. Ils ont donc décidé que vous passeriez le début des vacances au manoir Malefoy.**

Je mets un moment pour tout comprendre. Je vais passer mes vacances avec Drago ?

 **\- En voilà une bonne nouvelle** , me dit Drago.

Je le regardes et vu son sourire, je penses que les vacances seront bonnes pour lui. Pas pour moi.


	3. Chapitre 2

Je n'en revenais pas. Moi qui pensais pouvoir être au calme et me reposer chez moi, j'aillais devoir passer une majeure partie de mes vacances avec Drago … .

 **-** **Bien, je suis désolée de devoir vous presser mais il nous faut y aller.**

Kalinga enchante nos valises et nous prends par la main avant de tous nous transplaner devant le manoir des Malefoy. Sans perdre une minute, elle s'avance rapidement vers la demeure et passe le portail en fer forgé tout en dressant la liste des choses qu'elle doit faire aujourd'hui. Une de ses manies.

Un peu secouée, je prends du retard sur elle et Drago qui la suit en fanfaronnant, enfin du moins c'est ce que j'imagine vu qu'il me tournait le dos. Il passe à son tour le portail qui le laisse passer en ouvrant un passage de fumée. J'hésite un instant, je pourrais très bien aller rentrer chez moi et rester seule, mais le problème serait de savoir comment rentrer. Je repense alors au Magicobus, je me retourne sur le point de l'appeler.

 **-** **Il ne viendra pas jusqu'ici, le manoir est protéger et personne ne peux en sortir sans l'accord d'un des propriétaires.**

Je soupire. Je regarde Drago dans les yeux.

 **-** **Soit gentil et laisse-moi sortir.**

 **-** **Non.**

 **-** **C'est vrai que j'oubliais que le mot gentillesse ne faisait pas partis de ton vocabulaire. Mais on se connais depuis longtemps alors Drago, s'il te plais, laisse-moi sortir du manoir.**

 **-** **Je ne peux pas te laisser partir.**

 **-** **Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?**

 **-** **Les deux.**

Je soupire et me résigne à rentrer dans le manoir. Il me suit en ricanant. Comment as-t-il su que je voulais appeler le Magicobus ? Je cherche Kalinga des yeux et la trouve dans l'un des salons.

 **-** **Kalinga ? Où vais-je dormir ?**

 **-** **Vos valises ont été montée au troisième étage, deuxième porte à droite Mademoiselle.**

 **-** **Merci.**

Je pars donc en quête de cette fameuse chambre tout en pestant contre Drago sans raison particulièrement apparente, enfin en mettant de côté son narcissisme, son égo surévalué et ses ricanements à la con, pardon, à la noix.

Arrivée au troisième étage, totalement dans mes malédictions envers l'hôte du manoir et unique représentant actuellement présent de la famille des Malefoy, je m'aperçois que j'ai oublié le numéro de la chambre et de quel côté elle se trouve.

 **-** **Eh merde !**

J'entends d'ici ma grand-mère me dire de ne pas dire de gros mots. Pardon mamie !

Je me décide à aller dans le couloir de gauche et au hasard rentre dans la deuxième chambre. La lumière s'allume automatiquement et je découvre une grande chambre de couleur verte foncé sur le mur en face de la porte se trouve deux baies vitrés donnant sur un balcon, le mur de gauche est meublé de deux armoires et d'une commode, sur la droite se trouve un grand lit (plutôt énorme en fait), et contre le mur l'une des plus grande bibliothèque qu'il m'ait été donné de consulter (en mettant de côté celle de Poudlard et en ne parlant que des bibliothèque d'une maison). Je m'en approche. Moi qui adore lire, si cette chambre est bien celle que je vais devoir occuper, je vais au final passer de très bonnes vacances avec autant de lecture ! Seul hic, mes valises ne se trouvent pas ici … Je regarde l'un des cadres photos se trouvant sur la bibliothèque. Il s'agit de Drago plus petit avec sa mère en train de fêter un évènement, il a l'air si jeune, si fragile et gentil. Ils n'arrêtent pas de se sourire l'un à l'autre avant que Drago ne se jette dans les bras de sa mère.

 **-** **Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?**

Je sursaute. Bordel ! (Désolé mamie)

 **-** **Tu veux bien essayer de ne pas me faire faire une crise cardiaque ?**

 **-** **Je peux arrêter de t'effrayer si tu veux,** me dit-il en s'approchant à grand pas, **mais si tu me laisse faire je peux faire sursauter ton cœur d'une autre façon.**

Et je m'imagine très bien de quel façon il parle.

 **-** **Ça ira merci.**

 **-** **Tu es sûre ? Alors que fais-tu ici, dans ma chambre si ce n'était pas pour me chercher ?**

 **-** **Je ne savais même pas que c'était ta chambre.**

Je me retrouve contre la bibliothèque la photo contre moi et lui à quelques centimètres de moi. Il est de nouveau trop proche. J'ai le cœur qui accélère.

 **-** **Maintenant que tu sais où elle se trouve, n'hésite pas à venir, ma porte sera toujours grande ouverte pour toi, quel que soit ta demande.**

Je frissonne. Je ne devrais pas frissonner.

 **-** **C'est gentil mais je pense que si je dois pleurer sur l'épaule de quelqu'un je préfère aller voir quelqu'un d'autre.**

 **-** **Tu ne peux pas dire que tu ne m'apprécie pas.**

 **-** **Je ne te déteste pas mais je ne t'aime pas pour autant.**

 **-** **Pour l'instant.**

 **-** **J'aimerais bien savoir où s'arrête ta prétention.**

 **-** **Et j'aimerais bien savoir où s'arrête tes sous-vêtements.**

Cette phrase me fait vibrer. Je ne devrais pas vibrer.

 **-** **Ah bon ? Dommage pour toi tu ne le saura pas d'aussitôt.**

 **-** **Pas d'aussitôt ne veux pas dire jamais et insinue bientôt.** Sa voix se fait plus grave et mon ventre se crispe quand il s'approche encore plus près.

 **-** **Tu es de nouveau prétentieux.** Je ne le laisserais pas avoir le dessus, j'aurais le dernier mot, je veux avoir le dernier mot.

 **-** **Tu aimes quand je le suis, tu ne veux juste pas te l'avouer.**

 **-** **Tu atteins des sommets dans la catégorie aujourd'hui.**

 **-** **Je peux t'en faire atteindre d'autres. Il te suffit de me le dire.**

 **-** **Je ne te demande rien.**

 **-** **Tu préfères me le montrer ?**

Je m'emballe. Je rougis. Anthéa mais qu'est-ce que tu fou ? Je le repousse en lui mettant le cadre photo sur le torse. et sors rapidement de la chambre.

 **-** **Eh reviens ! Anthéa !**

Je l'entends qui m'appelle. Espèce d'idiote ! Je cours dans le couloir, une chambre est ouverte et j'aperçois ma chouette à l'intérieur. Je rentre précipitamment et la referme aussi sec avant de m'appuyer de dos dessus. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? J'ai presque, non je ne vais pas me mentir _j'ai eu envie_ qu'il me touche et me fasse atteindre des sommets. Bon dieu de bonsoir comme dirait ma grand-mère pour ne pas dire p****n de merde. J'entends les pas de Drago s'arrêter devant la porte. Mon cœur s'affole, va-t-il essayer rentrer ?

Finalement, je l'entend qui repars, et je souffle après avoir retenu mon souffle pendant ce temps.

 **-** **Par quoi est-vous tourmentée mon enfant ?**

Je lève les yeux en pensant être à nouveau rentrée dans une chambre déjà occupée.

 **-** **Je suis sur votre droite.** M'informe la femme.

 **-** **Dame Jinnea voyons, ne voyez-vous donc pas que cette gente dame est perturbée ?** lui répond un homme.

 **-** **Selon, vous, j'aurais dû attendre qu'elle se soit calmée avant de la re-perturber ?**

 **-** **Non, bien sûr que non voyons, ce que je voulais dire c'était que vous auriez peut-être dû patienter avant de l'appeler.**

Mais non, la chambre est vide à pars ma chouette qui s'envole jusqu'à moi. Je me mets à la caresser et je découvre alors un tableau accroché au-dessus d'un bureau. Une femme habillée à la mode du 13ième siècle et un chevalier ont été représentés dans une chambre d'époque dans laquelle se trouve une cheminée allumée. La femme porte une robe verte accompagnée d'une coiffe accordée à sa tenue, ses longs cheveux bruns sont remontés en un chignon de tresses. Le chevaliers porte une tenue décontracté avec une épée et un poignard incrustés d'émeraude aux hanches.

 **-** **Qui est-vous ?**

 **-** **Il est vrai que nous ne nous sommes pas présentés, je suis Dame Jinnea sorcière du 13** **ième** **siècle, inventrice du Polynectar, potion de Changeforme que vous devriez sûrement avoir étudié vu votre âge. Et voici, Sir Loumas, mon protecteur, Chevalier du troisième Ordre d'Émeraude. Présentez-vous très chère.**

 **-** **Je m'appelle Anthéa Lancaster, je suis une sorcière, j'étudie à Poudlard.**

 **-** **Oh tout comme notre très cher Drago ! Vous devez être en quatrième année alors.**

 **-** **Oui…**

En repensant à Drago je rougis.

 **-** **Se pourrait-il que notre jeune propriétaire soit la source de vos tourments ?** me demande Dame Jinnea.

Je reste muette.

 **-** **Veuillez m'excuser mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de discuter de ces choses-là avec des inconnus et encore moins des personnages d'un tableau qui risque d'aller en discuter avec leur propriétaire.**

 **-** **Voilà des paroles bien censés, ma Dame, nous ne devrions point nous en occuper, nous ne la connaissons même pas.**

 **-** **L'un des propriétaire, mais qu'importe.** Me corrige la femme en faisant fi des objections du chevalier. **Ma chère Anthéa, sachez que cette chambre est bien la seule et unique qui n'est pas décorée de tableaux qui ont l'ordre de résumé les faits et gestes de leurs invités aux hôtes. C'est bien pour cela que Sir Loumas et moi-même nous ne recevons que très peu de personne dans cette chambre. Par ailleurs, si votre professeur est un bon professeur, il a sûrement dû vous expliquer que je suis également la créatrice du sortilège Fidelitas. Par conséquent, n'ayez crainte mon enfant, nous garderons pour nous tous ce que vous ferez et direz.**

 **-** **Quel est votre relation avec les Malefoy ?**

 **-** **Eh bien, nous sommes en quelques sortes leurs ancêtres. Mais les objectifs de note famille a depuis mon époque bien divergé. Je n'apprécie guère de voir mes héritiers se comporter tel qu'ils le font actuellement. Notre famille n'as plus rien avoir avec celle que j'avais.** M'explique-t-elle avec du regret dans sa voix.

 **-** **Vous n'êtes en rien fautive ma Dame.** La réconforte Sir Loumas.

Est-ce une bonne idée ? Après tout, je comptais en parler avec Hermione et Ginny, mais toutes les deux haïssent Drago et auront donc peut-être un avis alterné. Avoir un avis externe pourrait être bon … .

 **-** **Bon, je comptais écrire à mes meilleures amies, donc si vous voulez bien, je vous ferez lire ma lettre par la suite.**

 **-** **Comme vous voudrez Dame Lancaster.**

 **-** **Appelez-moi Anthéa.**

Finalement, ils m'ont l'air bien sympathique.

Je fouille rapidement dans mes valises et sors une plume, de l'encre et un parchemin.

« Chère Hermione/Ginny,

J'espère que tu vas bien, je sais que cela ne fait même pas une heure que l'on s'est quitté mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'en parler avec Ginny et toi. (Vous allez recevoir la même lettre toutes les deux.)

Comme vous le saviez, je voulais parler avec Harry à propos de lui et moi. Il m'as totalement laissé de côté ces derniers temps et je voulais lui dire que nous devrions faire une pause. Mais bon avec ce qui s'est passé Peter, Sirius et Lupin je n'ai pas trouvé l'occasion de parler avec lui. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas la peine de me reposer la question je ne sais toujours pas qui as bien pu me sauver la vie. Et j'aimerais bien le savoir… Tu ne connaîtrais pas un enchantement ou une potion Hermione ? Je ne demande pas à ce que ça ait le même effet qu'un Retourneur de Temps mais je ne sais pas, quelque chose qui amplifie les souvenirs ?

Bref, vous savez que j'aime Harry, mais il n'est plus le même, je sais que depuis sa première année à Poudlard, il passe par des période très dure, mais il y a des jours où j'ai vraiment l'impression de ne pas compter pour lui .. de ne plus exister.

A la sortie du train, il m'as à nouveau demandée de rester en retrait à cause de son oncle et sa tante, sans oublier son cousin. Et vous vous souvenez qu'il m'avait dit début de cette année que tout cela allais changer. Au final, ses efforts n'ont tenu que deux mois à peine. Je me sens mal, vraiment mal de devoir le faire, mais j'ai pas d'autres moyens de le lui dire alors je vais lui dire qu'il faut qu'on parle sérieusement lui et moi et que je ferais mon possible pour tenir jusqu'à la rentrée.

D'ailleurs, je voulais vous dire que j'ai croisé Drago dans le train… Et comme les autres fois où lui et moi on était seuls à Poudlard, il s'est montré tout aussi dragueur… Et oui Ginny, il ne m'as pas laissée insensible… (Non il ne m'as pas touchée perverse va ! Et ne commence pas à te lancer dans l'écriture d'une histoire qui bizarrement ressemblerait à ce qui m'arrive en ce moment mais de façon plus érotique !). Je sais que vous ne le supportez pas, je le connais depuis plus longtemps et même si c'est un connard de prétentieux, il est quand même pas mal. Physiquement je veux dire. (Je t'entends d'ici Ginny, alors je vais vous l'écrire : il est canon.) Mais j'aime encore Harry et je ne devrais pas réagir à ses provocations.

Je suis actuellement chez les Malefoy… Il se trouve que mes parents sont partis en voyage avec le père de Drago… Du coup, je me retrouve ici, dans une chambre du manoir qui se trouve être de l'autre côté du couloir de celle où se trouve celle de Drago.

Surtout que par erreur je suis rentrée dedans (j'étais en train de le maudire parce que je ne peux pas sortir d'ici sans qu'il m'accompagne et je m'imagine mal passer mes vacances tous les jours avec lui dans les parages … Surtout s'il continue à me chercher … C'est plus fort que moi, je me sens obligée d'avoir le dernier mot avec lui, même s'il me fait du rentre dedans … Enfin bref, je suis entrée dans sa chambre, j'ai regardé une photo sur sa bibliothèque (énorme d'ailleurs ! Hermione ce serait le paradis pour toi et moi !) et il est arrivé … Il a recommencé … Et j'ai presque eu envie qu'il me « fasses atteindre d'autres sommets » que le sommet de la prétention qu'il a atteint aujourd'hui. Il m'énerve vraiment quand il est comme ça mais il a raison j'aime quand il est prétention, il me plait et ça me fait du mal à l'avouer mais j'ai envie de lui… J'ai envie de lui. Mais je suis amoureuse d'Harry, et je suis perdue, parce que je sais qu'en restant ici avec Drago, je vais forcément craquer. Et j'ai peur. Peur parce que je pourrais aimer ça et en redemander, peur de ne plus pouvoir me regarder en face, peur de la réaction d'Harry et de la vôtre. M'en voudriez-vous si je venais à craquer ? Si je me laissais allée dans les bras de Drago dans lesquels j'ai envie d'aller quand il me drague, serez-vous là à mes côtés ? J'ai encore tellement de questions mais je vais m'en tenir là pour l'instant.

D'ailleurs Ginny, comment ça s'est passé avec Seamus ? Tu as pu lui faire tes au revoir comme tu le voulais ?

Répondez-moi vite…

Je vous adore les filles,

Merci d'être là

Votre folle,

Anthéa L. »

Je la recopie pour Ginny avant de reprendre un parchemin pour écrire à Harry.

« Bonjour Harry,

Est-ce que tu vas bien ? J'ai vraiment besoin qu'on parle tous les deux de nous. Est-ce qu'on peut s'écrire ou bien, comme les dernières vacances je ne dois pas t'écrire sinon tu vas être punis par ton oncle ?

Réponds-moi vite …

Je t'aime ...

Anthéa L. »

J'enroule mes lettres à la patte de ma chouette, en notant le prénom des destinataires dessus.

 **\- Bon ma belle, tu vas d'abord aller chez Harry, sa lettre et celle sur ta patte droite et fais en sorte qu'il n'ouvre pas les autres. Ensuite, tu devras aller chez Hermione et Ginny, tu peux rester chez Ginny pour qu'elle te réponde. Hermione répondra avec son hibou. Je sais que ton voyage va être long et fatiguant mais fait vite d'accord ?**

Elle hulule doucement en signe de compréhension. J'ouvre la porte fenêtre donnant sur le balcon et elle s'envole. Je la regarde s'éloigner et me retourne. J'observe la chambre que je vais occuper pendant les prochains jours : En face de moi se trouve le bureau avec le tableau de Dame Jinnea et Sir Loumas. Sur la droite se trouve une grande armoire qui fait face à un grand lit à baldaquin beige, tout comme le reste de la décoration. Mes valises trônent au milieu de la pièce.

 **\- Bon vous voilà au courant. Dis-je à Dame Jinnea et à Sir Loumas. Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **\- C'est palpitant ! Très excitant, me répond Dame Jinnea en tapant des mains.**

 **\- Voyons, ceci ne sont que des histoires de fillettes.**

 **\- Ne faites donc pas votre macho Sir Loumas ! Vous et moi étions pareils à son âge. Mais nous en reparlerons plus tard ma chère, votre Drago vient vers vous.**

 **\- Comment est-ce que vous le…**

Ils n'ont pas le temps de me répondre que des pas suivit de tapements à la porte.


	4. Chapitre 4

_Lecteurs du jour bonjour !  
Lecteurs du soir bonsoir !_

 _Nous voici réunit en ce jour pour accueillir mon 4ième chapitre de ma fan-fiction :)_

 _Je suis très enthousiaste suite aux commentaires que j'ai eu concernant ma fiction et j'e remercie une nouvelle fois toutes ces personnes ( Merciiiiiiii !)_

 _Sur ce, très bonne lecture à vous tous !_

 **\- Je ne trouvais pas ça normal que tu ne me répondes pas avec ton mordant habituel. Alors à partir de maintenant dès que ça ne va pas tu viens me voir et tu règles ça je ne veux pas te savoir mal. C'est clair ?  
**

Je ne dis rien. Je suis très… très étonnée. Premièrement, je suis dans ses bras. Deuxièmement, si j'ai bien compris il s'est inquiété pour moi ? J'ai du mal à y croire venant de ce prétentieux. Troisièmement, j'ai l'air d'aimer être dans ses bras et ses paroles m'ont l'air d'avoir fait du bien. Quatrièmement, je n'ai pas de numéro quatre.

Je le repousse de façon à voir son visage et en me disant que lui gueuler dessus pourrait effectivement m'aider si ça ne va pas est peut-être une bonne idée. Je lui souris.

 **\- Va pour ça.**

 **\- Idiote.**

Pardon ? Il a vraiment le don de me laisser bouchée-bée.

 **\- Tu ne devrais pas me sourire comme ça. Ça me donne des idées et des envies que j'aimerais bien mettre en pratique.**

J'en frémis.

 **\- Surtout depuis que tu m'as dit comment tu l'as dit déjà … ?** Il réfléchit un instant. **Ah oui « balance ta sauce ».**

Oulla. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit moi ?

 **\- Tu ne connais pas l'expression ?**

 **\- J'aimerais en faire plus qu'une expression.** Dit-il d'une voix grave - celle qui me fait vibrer.

Il fait glisser ses mains doucement sur mes hanches pour m'attirer à lui le plus près possible et j'en frissonne tout le long. Je me vois mettre mes mains dans ses cheveux pour m'y accrocher afin de l'embrasser le plus possible. Je m'imagine entourer ses hanches de mes jambes pour qu'il me porte dans le but de nous faire tomber sur le lit. Je l'imagine m'enlever mes vêtements à la hâte pour me sentir au plus près de son corps dont j'aimerais voir les moindres détails. Je me projette et savoure chacun de ses possibles gestes pour en redemander juste après. Je … STOP ! Merde mais ça ne va pas ?! Qu'est-ce qui me prends ?!

Je le repousse totalement.

 **\- Encore une crise de conscience ?**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Tu devrais te laisser aller Anthéa. Toi comme moi, on en as autant envie l'un que l'autre. Alors pourquoi se retenir ?**

 **\- J'ai un petit ami je te rappel.**

 **\- Ah bon ? Celui-là même qui t'a fait pleurer ?**

 **\- La ferme Drago.**

 **\- Il ne te mérite pas. Aucun homme ne te mérite s'il te fait pleurer.**

 **\- Ah bon ? Et donc toi tu me mérites ?!** Je m'énerve.

 **\- Oui ! Je ne t'ai jamais fait pleurer.**

 **\- Non mais je t'en merde Drago !**

Il éclate soudain de rire ce qui a le don de m'énerver encore plus.

 **Je peux savoir ce qui te fait tellement rire ?**

 **Toi. Je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter tu as retrouvé ta forme.**

 **\- Espèce de …**

 **\- De quoi ?**

Il s'approche à nouveau avec une voix sombre.

 **\- Traite-moi de tous les noms si tu veux mais tu ne peux pas me mentir. Je sais que tu as envie de moi.**

Malheureusement, ma voix refuse de sortir pour lui claquer le caquet. Il me regarde intensément pendant plusieurs secondes durant lesquels je sens de nouveau se besoin de l'avoir contre moi m'échauffer le bas du ventre.

 **\- Bien maintenant que nous sommes d'accord, à table.**

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? J'ai attendu 30 minutes avant de monter te chercher alors si tu crois que je vais sauter mon repas tu rêves. Alors maintenant tu viens on va manger.**

A sa voix je sais qu'il ne rigole pas et que si je veux éviter une nouvelle engueulade qui entrainerait un nouveau mal de tête précédent à l'ancien ayant forte heureusement et mystérieusement disparu.

 **\- Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de ta part.**

Je lui passe sous le nez et sors de la chambre. Je respire un peu mieux au fur et à mesure que je m'éloigne de la chambre. Je descends les escaliers et j'entends qu'il est derrière moi. Je n'avais pas entendu qu'il m'avait rejointe aussi vite. Mais je ne le regarde pas. Je fais ma fière.

Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, je vais en direction de la salle à manger.

 **\- C'est de l'autre côté.**

Je m'arrête. J'ai l'air con. Je repars dans l'autre sens sans oublier de lui jeter un regard noir auquel il répond d'un regard amusé.

 **\- Non je rigole tu avais juste**. Me lance-t'il en rigolant. **J'avais juste envie de voir ta tête quand tu es vexée et gênée.**

 **\- Crétin de prétentieux.**

Je fais à nouveau demi-tour et rentre rapidement dans la salle à manger suivit de l'autre imbécile qui se fend la poire.

La table est dressée et les plats semblent avoir été magiquement tenus au chaud. Au menu ce soir : Pâté de viande avec des légumes, ragoût de bœuf et autres délicieux plats. Je vois qu'il n'y as que deux couverts de dressés.

 **\- Pourquoi y a-t-il autant de nourriture alors qu'on est que deux personnes ?**

 **\- C'est toujours comme ça.**

 **\- Mais c'est du gâchis.**

 **\- C'est toi qui paie ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu te plains ?**

Il s'assoit l'air de rien. De mon côté je suis outrée. Non mais quel con !

 **\- Tu peux être con quand tu le veux.**

 **\- Bon, soit tu t'assois, soit je t'attache et te fais manger de force tout ce qu'il y a sur la table.**

 **\- Crétin de prétentieux.**

Je m'assois en face de lui. Je m'aperçois que je meure de faim. Je me sers et il me regarde faire en se servant à son tour. C'est la première fois que je vais manger seule à seule avec lui. Je me demande bien de quoi on va parler … Je prends une bouchée du pâté de viande. Il est délicieux. Comme toujours.

 **\- Tu vas à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ? me sort-il après plusieurs bouchées.**

 **\- Oui et toi ?**

 **\- Bien sûr. Tu as déjà tes places ?**

 **\- On a réservé avec Hermio…**

Oups. Je ne devrais peut-être pas parler d'elle ni du reste du groupe devant lui d'ailleurs.

 **\- Même si je ne l'apprécie pas tu peux quand même parler des gens qui ne sont pas à mon avis fréquentables.**

 **\- Ce sont mes amis alors mesure tes paroles.**

 **\- Mesurer mes paroles ? On entend parler une vieille.**

 **\- Ou alors c'est toi qui parle comme un jeune puceau. Lui dis-je en buvant du jus de citrouille.**

Euh …. What ? Qu'est-ce que je viens de lui dire ? « Jeune puceau » ?

Je rougis et continue de faire semblant de boire. De son côté, il ne bouge pas. Respire Anthéa, respire, soit calme et naturelle. Et surtout ne croise pas son regard. Je pose mon verre et reprends une bouchée.

 **\- Il te suffit de me le demander et je te prouverais que je ne suis pas un « jeune puceau ».**

Je ne peux pas me retenir : je lève les yeux vers lui. Il me regarde. Intensément. J'ai des papillons qui se mettent à virevolter en moi. Ces paroles me donnent envie. Ou bien j'ai envie de lui ?

Je vois le tableau derrière lui bouger : Dame Jinnea et Sir Loumas sont là et ils me font signe qu'ils sortent de la pièce. Elle a l'air de jubiler, on croirait voir Ginny.

Je reviens à lui, dieu que j'ai envie. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Je ne peux pas le quitter des yeux et je me remets à imaginer de quelle façon il m'apporterait cette preuve. Je suis en train de fondre.

Heureusement ou malheureusement pour moi, des bruits se font entendre dans le couloir avant d'entrer dans la pièce. C'est Kalinga qui se bat avec mon hibou.

 **\- Kalinga ! lui cris Drago.**

 **\- Désolé monsieur, j'ai essayé d'intercepter ce hibou pour ne pas qu'il vous dérange mais je …**

Ma chouette s'arrache à elle et vient se poser sur mes genoux.

 **\- Ce n'est rien, c'est moi qui lui ai dit de m'apporter mon courrier au plus vite. JE suis désolé Kalinga.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser.** Me dit sévèrement Drago en regardant Kalinga.

 **\- Et ce n'est pas non plus à elle, Drago. Kalinga et ma chouette ont fait ce qu'ils devaient faire alors ne l'engueule pas.**

Il me regarde d'un air furieux. Cette interruption m'a au moins permis de me calmer. Je caresse ma chouette qui lance un hululement d'indignation vers Kalinga. Je lui donne un bout de viande avant de détacher ma lettre. Je continue de la caresser en regardant Drago. Sans regarder Kalinga il lui dit que cela ne doit pas se reproduire et de sortir. Même si j'ai encore faim, j'ai envie de remonter pour lire mon courrier et au plus vite.

 **\- Je vais te laisser, j'ai assez mangé.**

 **\- Reste. Tu peux lire ton courrier ici.**

 **\- Je vais monter.**

 **\- Tu n'as même pas mangé la moitié de ton assiette.**

 **\- Drago, je n'ai plus faim.**

 **\- Arrête de mentir.**

Comment il sait ?

Il soupire et lâche sa fourchette en s'affalant dans sa chaise. Même dans cette position, il est vraiment bea… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?

 **\- Bon, si tu ne veux pas l'ouvrir ici, rend au moins une assiette et un verre pour manger dans ta chambre.** Dit –il d'un air résigné.

Une fois de plus, je suis surprise. Même agréablement surprise. C'est … bizarre même qu'il me laisse le planter là au milieu du repas pour lire mon courrier sans trop insister. Je m'attendais à plus de résistance de sa part. Mais il a l'air de savoir que c'est important. J'ai l'impression que ça m'attriste un peu qu'il ne souhaite pas plus que cela que je reste ici. Avec un petit pincement au cœur et d'une certaine façon un baume au cœur, je le remercie et prends la direction de ma chambre avec de la nourriture et ma chouette sur l'épaule. Avant de quitter la pièce, je me retourne vers lui, il n'a pas bougé : il regarde ma chaise vide, une main sur la table et l'autre sur l'accoudoir. Définitivement, je quitte la pièce avec un pincement au cœur.

Eh oh ma pauvre fille ! Tu te réveilles, tu t'en fou, c'est Drago et toi tu penses encore être amoureuse de ton probable ex-petit ami, Harry. Y'a le même nombre de lettres dans leur prénom mais ce sont deux personnes distinctes ne confond pas !

Je me secoue et accélère jusqu'à ma chambre. Je ferme la porte dépose tout sur le bureau et ma chouette s'envole pour se poser sur la commode afin de se reposer. J'ai deux lettres, l'une vient d'Harry et l'autre d'Hermione. Je tremble. Je ne sais pas laquelle ouvrir en premier. Je vais prendre celle d'Harry. Je souffle un bon coup et je l'ouvre.

« Anthéa,

Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire… J'ai eu Hermione au téléphone. Je ne sais pas si tu connais, c'est un moyen qu'on les Moldus pour s'appeler et communiquer entre eux à longue distance. Vu que c'est elle qui m'a appelé mon oncle était pas trop content … Mais ce n'est pas grave, je sais qu'il le fallait.

Je … je suis vraiment lamentable. Je suis aussi aveugle. Je n'ai pas vu à quel point tu es mal en ce moment, je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point ton attaque a pu te marquer, à quel point je n'ai fait tourner notre couple qu'autour de moi, que j'ai été égoïste, et ce, même si tu m'avais prévenu. Je n'ai fait aucun effort. Je suis tellement désolé. Hermione m'a expliqué à quel point tu étais, enfin est mal en point et je m'en veux terriblement.

Encore une fois, cette année je n'ai pensé qu'à mes parents et à Sirius Black que je pensais responsable de leur mort mais tu connais la suite. Je n'ai pas vu que je te laissais totalement de côté. Je suis dévasté, je me sens sale et triste. Je ne suis qu'un idiot. Je sais que te promettre une fois de plus que ça va changer ne fera qu'empirer les choses et que tu ne peux surement pas te baser à nouveau sur de simples paroles (Hermione me l'a même interdit) donc je veux te montrer. Te montrer et te prouver que pour toi je peux et veux changer. Pour nous. Pour toi.

Je sais à quoi m'en tenir, je ne peux pas te forcer à rester avec moi dans ses conditions, c'est pourquoi, comme tu as du surement te le dire, il faut que nous fassions une pause. Mais je ne veux pas. Je ne le supporte pas. Je veux être avec toi mais mes paroles ne suffiront pas alors pour toi je suis prêt à attendre et te prouver que je suis prêt à tout pour toi et que je sais te rendre heureuse. Je ne rien de tout cela par plaisir comme tu peux le voir ma lettre est pleine de tâches … Désolé d'avoir pleuré dessus … .

Je t'aime Anthéa et ce même si nous ne sommes plus ensemble pour une période mes sentiments ne changeront pas pour toi, alors attends-moi. Je vais te prouver que ça ira.

Harry P. »

 _Voili voilou :) Le chapitre est fini !_

 _Je me rends compte que je poste de plus en plus souvent ^^ Pour le chapitre 5 je vous ferais patienter un peu plus longtemps j'ai énormément de choses prévue ce week-end du coup je vais être HS début de semaine et je n'aurais pas forcément le temps d'écrire mais je vous promets de faire au plus vite !_

 _En tout cas je remercie encore Cocoonutwood et blenarkel pour leurs avis et surtout Immaastronaut (cf mon blog) :)_

 _Bonne journée à toutes et à tous !  
Bonne nuit à toutes et à tous !_


	5. Chapitre 5

Lecteurs du jour bonjour !

Lecteurs du soir bonsoir !

Voici enfin le chapitre 5 ! Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire á tel point j'ai hâte de vous faire lire la suite ... A si : Ne me détesté pas ;)

Bonne lecture !

Je venais de finir la lettre d'Harry et tout comme lui avait dû le faire en l'écrivant, j'ai pleuré en la lisant.

\- **Anthéa, voulez-vous qu'on prévienne ...** me dit Dame Jinnea au-dessus de moi.

\- **Non. Je veux être seule.**

\- **Vous ne devriez justement pas...**

\- **N'insistez pas s'il vous plait...**

\- **Je ne voudrais pas vous…**

\- **Laissez-moi !** dis-je avec une voix cassée.

\- **Bien dites nos noms en cas de besoin nous viendrons.**

Je me lève en prenant mes lettres et me jette sur le lit en relisant celle d'Harry.

J'ai mal. Très mal. Mais je sens qu'une fois que j'aurais suffisamment pleuré, je me sentirais mieux. Alors je me laisse aller et je pleure tout ce que je n'ai pas pleuré depuis un moment. Tout ce que j'ai pu refouler : L'attaque du Professeur Lupin qui me terrifie à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, les moments où Harry m'a remballé alors que je lui demandais qu'on parle de lui et moi, les disputes, les évènements de notre première et deuxième année à Poudlard. Je laisse tous ses évènements refaire surface et je les évacue en pleurant.

Epuisée.

Vidée.

Voilà comment je me sens. Je n'ai qu'un trou béant à la place de la poitrine. Mes yeux sont irrités et ma gorge sèche. Je devrais me lever pour aller boire un peu d'eau. Mais le bureau me parait si loin et rien que le fait de devoir respirer me fait un mal de chien. Bouger me semble impossible, j'ai l'impression que mes os sont comme du verre et qu'au moindre mouvement, ils risquent de se briser.

Je décide de ne pas bouger. Mes pensées deviennent de plus en plus vagues et de moins en moins nombreuses. Finalement, je m'endors.

Je suis près du Saule Cogneur de Poudlard. Harry, Hermione et Ron sont devant moi en train de me crier de courir.

Mais pourquoi ?

Je me retourne et devant moi se dresse le professeur Lupin, il a l'air blessé, je m'approche de lui. Mes amis me crient de m'éloigner et je me tourne vers eux pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi. La raison me vient directement : Derrière eux se dresse la pleine lune. Une lune immense.

Je me retourne et devant moi se dresse maintenant un loup-garou. Son regard est cruel et meurtrier.

Il m'envoie valser d'un large geste du bras et se jette sur mes amis. Ron est le premier atteint : mordu au ventre, il gît maintenant au sol se vidant de son sang.

\- **NON ! Stop !**

Je n'arrive pas à bouger quelque chose me retient. Je suis immobilisée sur place.  
La bête se jette sur Harry pour lui ouvrir le ventre.

\- **NON ! Arrêtez !**

Je continue d'hurler de toutes mes forces en espérant attirer son attention mais c'est en vain. Harry se vide de son sang à son tour en me regardant d'un air accusateur.

Le loup se jette maintenant sur Hermione qui avait réussi à courir un peu plus loin dans le but de se mettre à l'abri. Une fois son corps inerte, il se tourne vers moi.

\- **ANTHEA !**

La voix de Drago me réveille. J'ouvre les yeux.

Il est juste au-dessus de moi ses mains sur mes bras. Il a dû me secouer pour essayer de me réveiller. Je vois dans ses yeux l'inquiétude et la détresse qu'il a pu ressentir.

\- **Anthéa** , me dit-il plus doucement.

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, je suis dans le manoir de Drago. J'essaie de reprendre ma respiration.

Drago s'assied à côté de moi et je me relève le souffle court. C'était qu'un cauchemar. Rien qu'un mauvais rêve.

Sans prévenir Drago prend mon visage dans ses mains pour me forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- **Ça va ?**

Je n'arrive pas à lui répondre. Aucun mot ne semblent vouloir sortir de ma bouche.

Je lui fais un bref signe de tête.

\- **Non ça ne va pas.**

Je baisse la tête pour lui cacher mes larmes qui menacent de couler à nouveau. Je suis lamentable. Pitoyable.

Drago me prend dans ses bras et pose sa tête sur la mienne.

\- **Tu as fait un cauchemar ?**

Nouveau signe de la tête.

Il me serre plus fort. Je sens son cœur qui bat à tout rompre et son souffle est court. Aurait-il couru ? Pour moi ? J'ai donc du crier assez fort… .

\- **Tu m'as fait peur idiote.**  
\- **Pardon.** Je réussis à lui dire avec une petite voix.  
\- **Ne t'excuse pas.**

Je souris : l'imperturbable Drago s'est inquiété pour moi. Sans aucune raison, j'ai envie d'en rire et puis mes yeux tombent sur la lettre d'Harry et cette étincelle s'éteint.

\- **Tu veux m'en parler ?**

Je réfléchis. Je ne suis pas de nature à me confier à quelqu'un d'autre à part mes amis proches à savoir Hermione, Ginny, Harry et rarement Ron. Mais je me dis qu'au fond Drago est un ami que je connais depuis longtemps et que même si nous n'avons jamais eu ce type de relation avant, tout à un début. Et une fin ... Comme avec Harry ... .

Mon cœur se fait lourd.

Y a des moments où être si sensible, émotionnelle et sentimentale ça me gave. Mais je suis comme ça et je ne changerais pas... . J'aimerais ressembler à Drago : il est fort, confiant et ne se prend pas la tête pour un rien. Mais je ne suis pas lui.

\- **Je t'ai posé une question.** Insiste-il.  
\- **Je n'ai pas envie d'y répondre.**  
\- **Parce que tu penses que tu as le choix ?**

Je sens qu'il sourit. Quel con. Je suis quand même contente qu'il soit là. Mon cœur se fait un peu moins lourd.

\- **Ça pourrait attendre demain matin ?**

Il soupire.

\- **S'il te plaît ?** j'insiste.  
\- **D'accord.**  
\- **Merci.**

Mais au final, je me dis que peut-être que si j'en parle ça m'évitera de refaire le même cauchemar. Et puis une idée folle me traverse. Folle, mais totalement envieuse : je pourrais lui demander de rester dormir ici.

J'en rougis. Je sais que ça à l'air con, mais j'ai peur de dormir seule et s'il reste je sais que je ne ferais pas de cauchemar, je n'en fais jamais quand je dors avec quelqu'un. Mais est-ce qu'il acceptera ? Et puis zut ! De toute façon mise à part me ridiculiser s'il me dit non, je n'ai rien à perdre.

\- **Est-ce que tu pourrais rester ?** je lui demande d'une toute petite voix.  
\- **Pardon ?**

Il relâche un peu son étreinte.

Il le fait exprès ou quoi ? Déjà que ce n'est pas facile de lui demander quelque chose, en plus il me demande de le répéter ! Mais j'ai besoin qu'il reste. Je ne veux pas être seule.

Je respire un bon coup et lui redemande en appuyant ma tête contre son torse. J'attends sa réponse.

Plus les secondes passent, plus j'ai l'impression que j'ai l'air d'une gamine avec cette demande. Alors que je m'apprête à lui dire d'oublier, il me donne sa réponse :

 **\- D'accord.**

Je suis surprise. J'en oublie même de le remercier moi qui remercie toujours plusieurs fois les gens, et même avec excès.

On s'allonge et je reste dans ses bras. Je pose ma tête contre son torse, il remonte la couette sur nous deux et il se met à me caresser les cheveux ... .

Je ne me souviens plus ce qui est arrivé à la suite, mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que pour une fois depuis deux semaines, j'ai réussi à très bien dormir.

Lorsque je me réveille, je garde les yeux fermés et ne bouge pas. Je profite de ce moment où je me sens bien parce que je sais que ça ne durera pas. Je suis dans les bras de Drago et nous sommes tous les deux couchés sur le flanc en se faisant face. Il me semble qu'il dort encore. Sous mes mains je sens le torse de Drago et j'arrive facilement à deviner ses muscles qu'il cache derrière son habituelle chemise blanche.

Cela me fait bizarre qu'il paraisse aussi calme, lui qui est d'habitude bruyant, énervant, prétentieux et j'en passe. Il a été si ... attentionné envers moi hier soir. J'ai encore du mal à y croire.

D'ailleurs, un détail me revient : Il portait encore ses vêtements quand il est venu dans la chambre, dois-je en conclure qu'il ne dormait pas encore ? Il avait la chemise ouverte de quelques boutons et ses cheveux étaient en batailles. J'en conclus que soit-il s'est endormi ainsi, soit quelque chose lui trottait dans la tête, mais m'en parlerait-il si c'était le cas ? J'ai envie de penser qu'au vu des évènements de la veille, oui mais j'ai peur qu'au réveil ce matin il soit redevenu normal et désintéressé.

Et voilà ça recommence ! Comme à mon habitude je me pose trop de questions !

Le mieux à faire serait d'ouvrir les yeux et d'attendre qu'il ne se réveille, mais cela risque de l'effrayer, vous imaginez ? Se réveiller avec quelqu'un qui vous observe et vous ne savez pas depuis quand ?

Stop Anthéa ! Arrête de divaguer et ... Oh putain ! Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai dormi avec Drago.

Je me pétrifie.

Drago a dormi avec moi ... C'est irréel !

Je repasse en revue ma soirée d'hier et je me rends compte que s'il s'est endormi avant moi il aurait très bien pu tomber sur mes lettres dont celle d'Harry ... . Harry.

Mon cœur se serre. J'ai besoin d'en parler avec Hermione et Ginny. Je n'aurais qu'à récupérer mes lettres en espérant qu'ils ne les aient pas lues et filer ailleurs.

Bon ça ne se fait pas ... Ce n'est pas mon genre non plus.

Ahhh qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? En plus je dois avoir une tête affreuse après avoir autant pleuré et mes longs cheveux doivent être dans un état !

 **\- Anthéa tu réfléchis trop.** Me dit la voix de Drago.

Comment est-ce qu'il sait ? J'ouvre les yeux et je vois qu'il m'observe. A nouveau, je suis engloutie par son regard.

 **\- Qui te dit que je réfléchissais ?** je lui demande.  
 **\- C'est simple, ton souffle s'est accéléré et tes battements de cœur aussi. Il suffit d'être attentif.  
\- Et depuis quand tu l'est ?  
\- Depuis toujours.  
\- Tu sais que tu peux être flippant ? C'est pas très sympa comme réveil.  
**  
Il me sort un petit sourire en coin.

Je ne crois pas avoir déjà été si proche de lui mais j'aime ce contact. Je me sens bien. Et j'aime sa façon de me regarder comme il le fait actuellement. Il me donne l'impression d'être précieuse. D'être quelqu'un. Je lui souris à mon tour.

Il replace l'une de mes mèches blonde derrière l'oreille et dépose sa main sur ma joue.

\- **Bonjour.** Me dit-il.

\- **Salut.**

\- **Tu as bien dormi ?**

\- **Mieux. Et toi ?**

\- **Mieux qu'en étant seul.**

Je ne réponds pas. J'ai envie de dire que cet instant est parfait, mais peut-être que je suis en train de rêver ? Un Drago aussi … beau dès le matin en face de moi et surtout attentionné ? J'ai presque envie de fondre tellement je me sens bien. Je me demande si on peut tout le temps se sentir comme ça avec lui. Si c'est habituel auprès de lui.

\- **Tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ?**

\- **Chut.** Je lui intime.

Est-ce qu'il fait toujours sentir aux filles qu'elles sont en sécurité avec lui ? Qu'il ne voit qu'elle ? J'en sais rien mais c'est l'impression que j'ai.

\- **Anthéa…**

\- **Ne gâche pas ce moment s'il te plait.** Je chuchote.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, mais je me retrouve à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Je me demande un instant si je ne devais pas remettre de la distance entre nous, mais je n'en ai pas envie. Au contraire, j'ai même envie de me rapprocher encore… A son tour, il s'approche et je commence à fermer les yeux. Je voudrais qu'il m'embrasse.

 **\- Il n'en est pas question !**

Oui je sais, vous devez sûrement me détester ..

Donc voici la fin du chapitre 5 !

Je souhaites profiter de cet instant pour remercier toutes les blogeuses de skyrock pour leurs conseils et pour leur aide, vraiment merci. Je pense que je n'aurais pas besoin de vous citer vous vous reconnaîtrez sûrement ! ;)

J'ai tellement envie de vous publier le chapitre 6 tout de suite ! Mais je vais tout de même attendre la semaine prochaine :)

(Sadique)


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Lecteurs du jour bonjour !**_ **  
** _ **Lecteurs du soir bonsoir !**_

 **Voici (enfin) le chapitre 6 ! Après un moment d'absence pour lequel je m'excuse, je reviens avoir trois nouveaux chapitres !** **J'espère qu'ils vous plairont :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Surprise, j'ouvre les yeux et je vois que Drago est tout aussi surpris que moi.

Je n'ai donc pas rêvé. Une femme vient bien de crier « il n'en est pas question ! ». Mais pourtant à part nous deux, il n'y a personne d'autre dans la chambre. Je regarde le tableau de Dame Jinnea et Sir Loumas qui semblent regarder par la porte fenêtre du balcon que Drago devait avoir ouvert cette nuit pendant que je dormais, pour observer une scène.

\- **Puisque je vous dis que c'est non, vous allez arrêter d'insister est-ce clair ?**

Je crois reconnaître la voix de Kalinga. Drago s'affale quelques secondes sur le lit en fermant les yeux, soupire et il bondit en-dehors juste après. Il a l'air furieux. J'aimerais pas être à la place de Kalinga …

Il se dirige vers la porte-fenêtre et l'ouvre en grand. Je me lève à mon tour et m'approche doucement de la seconde porte-fenêtre. Il s'agrippe au balcon et se met à crier lui aussi.

\- **Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?!**

Une fois devant la fenêtre, je vois Kalinga, dans le jardin, avec un homme qui se sont retournés, surpris après avoir entendu Drago. A la place de Kalinga et vu le ton employé par Drago, je me serais faite toute petite.

Il a une telle autorité … . Dans sa voix, mais aussi dans sa posture. C'est impressionnant à voir.

\- **Veuillez m'excuser Monsieur, il s'agit d'un litige avec Monsieur ici présent, quant à la prochaine modification du Jardin.**

\- **Et c'est pour cela que vous haussez le ton ?! Vous étiez obligés d'en faire profiter tout le monde ?**

Ou là là … Je préfère m'éloigner de la fenêtre.

Je tente de ne pas entendre ce que Drago leur répond et récupère mon courrier, tombé à terre, que je glisse dans la poche arrière de mon jeans. En me relevant, je me vois dans le miroir. Mes longs cheveux sont en désordre, j'ai les yeux légèrement gonflés mais j'ai déjà l'impression d'avoir meilleure mine qu'avant. J'aperçois le reflet de Drago qui s'époumone sur le balcon. Il porte encore sa chemise blanche d'hier et les rayons du soleil qui rendent son vêtement transparent me laissent entrevoir son corps. Je l'avoue : il est bien plus que simplement beau. Il dégage une telle confiance en lui, une assurance sans mesure, je l'admire. J'aimerais en dire autant de moi-même, mais actuellement ça n'est pas possible.

Profitant qu'il ait le dos tourné – et je l'admets ce n'est pas correct – j'ouvre mes valises en quête du nécessaire pour me laver et prendre une douche ainsi que des vêtements de rechange. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai tout dans les bras que je me rends compte que je ne sais pas du tout où se trouve la salle de bain… . Je crois sentir une légère vibration dans ma poche, mais je n'y porte pas plus attention que cela.

Devrais-je partir à la recherche de la salle de bain la plus proche où attendre que Drago ait fini pour lui demander ?

Fais pas ta poule mouillée et va lui demander.

Je respire un bon coup pour affronter l'énergumène qui crache son venin.

\- **Tu pensais t'en aller discrètement ?**

Je m'effraie. Punaise ! Mais ce n'est pas croyable, comment il fait pour savoir ce que je pense ?

\- **Punaise Drago, évite de m'effrayer comme ça.**

\- **Tu n'as qu'à être plus attentive. Donc, est-ce que tu pensais partir en douce pendant que j'avais le dos tourné ?**

\- **Non, même si j'y ai pensé, mais je ne suis pas comme ça. Et tu devrais le savoir d'ailleurs, mais passons. Où est la salle de bain la plus proche ?**

\- **Dans ma chambre.**

Oh.

Est-ce une bonne idée ? Je ne suis pas sûre. Etre dans la salle de bain de Drago et le savoir juste à côté … . Non définitivement, ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée surtout que je ne sais toujours pas ce qui me pousse à flirter avec lui et à avoir voulu l'embrass… . Pense à autre chose Anthéa !

\- **Est-ce que je peux te l'emprunter ? S'il te plait ?**

\- **A une condition.**

Je m'attends au pire avec lui, mais je lui fais quand même signe de poser sa condition.

\- **Je t'accompagne.**

\- **Dans ta chambre ?** je lui demande.

\- **Non, dans la salle de bain.**

\- **Il faut bien que tu le fasses pour me montrer où est-ce qu'elle est, non ?**

\- **Je ne parlais pas de juste t'y déposer, mais de venir avec toi dedans.** Me dit il en marchant vers moi d'une démarche féline à couper le souffle.

Il n'est pas sérieux ? Si ? Il en donne l'impression en tout cas.

Mon ventre s'échauffe. Bordel, comment est-ce qu'il fait pour me mettre tout le temps dans cet état ?

Je sens que mon visage est devenu tout rouge. Il explose soudainement de rire.

\- **J'adore la tête que tu tires quand tu es gênée.** Arrive-t-il à me dire en rigolant.

Non, mais quel crétin ! Il se fou vraiment de moi en plus ?

Je m'aperçois soudain d'une porte cachée près de la bibliothèque. Je suis sûre qu'elle donne sur la salle de bain, et que j'en ai donc une dans ma chambre. Je pars donc dans cette direction le laissant planter là pendant qu'il rigole.

\- **Eh où tu vas ? Anthéa !**

Il a dû me suivre parce que juste après qu'il m'ait appelé, je me retrouve coincée dans ses bras, le dos collé à son torse.

\- **Ne pars pas fâchée.** Me chuchote-t'il à l'oreille.

Il me donne des frissons dans tous le corps. Pourquoi me fait-il cet effet ?

\- **Alors ne te moque pas de moi Drago.**

\- **Je ne me moque pas de toi, je te taquine un peu c'est tout.** Corrige-t'il ce qui a la conséquence de me décrocher un sourire.

\- **Tu es fâchée ?**

Son ton me laisse à penser qu'il est un peu inquiet. Je trouve ça mignon. Même pour le célèbre Drago Malefoy, bourreau des cœurs. Je me retourne pour lui faire face et il laisse tomber ses bras sur mes hanches.

\- **Ça dépendra du petit déjeuner. Mais j'aimerais vraiment prendre une douche je ne dois ressembler à rien.**

\- **Tu es très bien comme tu es,** me dit-il en replace encore une fois l'une de mes mèches.

Je suis surprise par son compliment parce qu'au fond, même si d'autres me l'ont déjà dit, je le vois dans ses yeux : il est sincère. Comme avant, j'ai envie de l'embrasser parce que ce moment est beau et j'aimerais qu'il dure. Ses yeux semblent s'être éclairés par un je-ne-sais-quoi, ce qui m'hypnotise encore plus. J'aimerais lâcher mes affaires et plonger mes mains dans ses cheveux blonds et pouvoir toucher son corps si désirable à la vue. Mais ça ne se passe pas comme ça dans la vraie vie et connaissant Drago, ce n'est qu'un jeu pour lui. Je lui souris timidement en baissant la tête.

\- **Je vais aller me doucher.**

Il ne répond pas. Il ne bouge pas. De sa part, c'est bizarre. Je lève les yeux pour essayer de deviner ce qu'il a en tête à travers ses yeux. Il semble perplexe, presque incertain et juste après, la petite lueur que je voyais il y a quelques instants dans ses yeux, s'éteint. Il fait un pas en arrière.

\- **Cette porte donne sur un petit couloir. A droite tu as un dressing pour tes vêtements et à gauche c'est la salle de bain. Je t'attends en bas pour le petit-déjeuner.**

Son ton me blesse. Il est froid, cassant. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. J'aimerais retrouver la même atmosphère qu'avant où je me sentais bien. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit qu'il s'en va.

Ma poche vibre à nouveau.

L'eau chaude coule sur mon corps et ça me fait du bien. Toutes mes muscles semblent se décontracter un à un.

De la vapeur commence à se former autour de moi. Je me sens bien. Pas autant qu'avant, mais déjà mieux.

J'apprécie être sous l'eau, je m'y sens bien et je prends le temps de réfléchir afin de chasser toutes mes idées noires. Je repense à Harry et je me dis qu'il valait mieux que l'on se quitte. Mais devrais-je l'attendre ? En ai-je seulement envie ? En parlant d'envie je repense à celle que j'ai eue au réveil : Embrasser Drago.

Nom d'un Merlin … .

J'ai vraiment eu envie de l'embrasser … . Qui l'aurait cru ? Et d'ailleurs si Kalinga n'était pas intervenue peut-être que nous l'aurions fait. Et même juste avant que je ne rentre dans la salle de bain, j'aurais très bien pu le faire. Mais je dois me dire que ce n'est qu'un jeu pour lui. Il doit avoir l'habitude avec les autres filles. Sauf qu'il est m'a remonté le moral avant le dîner hier soir. Qu'il a couru me réveiller pendant mon cauchemar et qu'il est resté dormir avec moi. Et qu'il m'a dit que j'étais bien comme j'étais. Est-il toujours ainsi ? Avec toutes les filles ?

Je soupire, je ne sais pas. Je coupe l'eau, me sèche et m'enroule dans une serviette. C'est quand je veux récupérer mon pantalon que je vois qu'il bouge tout seul.

Je me rappelle qu'il avait vibré plusieurs fois quand je le portais. Je le soulève et me rends compte que ce n'est pas le jeans qui vibre mais la lettre d'Hermione.

Merde, pardon, par Merlin c'est quoi ça encore ?

Je l'ouvre. En haut à droite s'affiche les noms de Ginny et d'Hermione. En dessous au milieu, je crois reconnaître l'écriture d'Hermione où est écrit « **Anthéa ? Ginny ?** » puis, une ligne en-dessous l'écriture de Ginny apparait « **Je suis là ! Il marche drôlement bien ton truc !** ». S'en suit un dialogue entre les deux se demandant comme elles vont. Puis une nouvelle ligne apparait avec l'écriture d'Hermione « **Anthéa enfin ! Comment tu vas ?** ».

Je suis perplexe. Comment suis-je censée lui répondre ?

« **Attends avant d'écrire quoi que ce soit, déjà il faut que tu saches que j'ai ensorcelé cette lettre pour que l'on puisse s'écrire toutes les trois en instantané. Je me suis basée sur l'idée venant d'un Moldu qui a inventé le téléphone portable qui leur permet de faire la même chose. Je travaille dessus depuis la première année et j'ai réussi à le faire marcher hier en rentrant, suite à des recherches à la bibliothèque, mais je vous passe les détails.** »

Ginny : « **Ah bon ?** »

Hermione : « **Anthéa, pour t'expliquer, en haut à droite s'affiche nos noms lorsque nous sommes en possession de la lettre et bien ouverte. Ensuite, pour écrire il te suffit de prendre ta baguette de toucher le parchemin et de faire comme si tu écrivais avec. Dès que la feuille est pleine et que tout le monde as lu, les messages s'effacent.** »

Eh bien, ça c'est de l'invention ! Hermione est vraiment un génie. J'attrape rapidement ma baguette laissée dans la chambre et je reviens dans la salle de bain. Je m'assois sur l'immense baignoire et prends ma baguette comme une plume.

« **Salut les filles. C'est une très bonne idée ton truc Hermione !** »

Hermione : « **Je sais, je travaille sur des plumes qui pourraient remplacer nos baguettes quand on sera de retour à Poudlard, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Anthéa, comment tu vas ? Comment tu te sens ? Harry t'a écrit ?** »

Ginny : « **Laisse lui au moins le temps de répondre Hermy.** »

Hermione : « **C'est vrai.** »

Anthéa : « **Le plus simple serait que je vous raconte tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que je vous ai écrit non ?** »

Ginny : « **Oublie pas les détails croustillants avec D ! Même si je le déteste ça m'intéresse !** »

Je rigole. Je leur dit avant tout, que je dois faire vite puisqu'il m'attend et je leur donne tous les détails depuis que je leur ai écrit ma lettre : le courrier d'Harry, mon cauchemar, la réaction de Drago, le fait qu'il soit resté dormir avec moi et tous les évènements de ce matin.

J'attends leurs réactions.

Ginny : « **Oh punaise …** »

Hermione : « **Tu peux le dire. C'est dingue tout ça.** »

Anthéa : « **C'est possible d'avoir plus d'informations sur ce que vous pensez ?** »

La réponse tarde à venir et j'en profite pour m'habiller et brosser mes cheveux. Hermione est la première à répondre :

« **Déjà, tu commences à prendre du recul avec ta relation avec Harry et il faut que tu te mettes en tête que cela ne pouvait plus durer : même si tu étais heureuse sur le moment même, après tu ne l'étais pas. Ginny et moi, avant même que tu nous le dise, on l'avait remarqué. Tu dois te rendre compte qu'elle est vraiment finie, après c'est à toi de voir si tu veux l'attendre encore où pas et je le lui ai dit : il a vraiment merdé, tu l'a attendu déjà trop longtemps, mais ce n'est pas à moi de juger. Ensuite, tu sais que je déteste Drago et qu'il me déteste, mais je suis bluffée par ses réactions, je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé comme ça. C'est vrai que tu nous répète que tu le connais depuis longtemps et que tu n'as pas autant de problèmes avec lui qu'on en a nous, mais de là à le voir totalement inquiet pour toi, c'est inimaginable je dirais. Et pour ce qui est de sa réaction lors du dîner, peut-être qu'il a vu qu'elle venait d'Harry et que ça l'a … perturbé ?** »

Ginny : « **Blessé, je dirais.** **Enfin Anthéa, je suis désolé, je me suis toujours un peu moquée de toi quand tu me parlais de lui, et je me rends compte que je n'ai pas pris tout ça au sérieux. Tu as raison de te demander depuis le début pourquoi il agit avec toi différemment qu'avec les autres et tu me connais : je suis au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans l'école et on m'a déjà dit (indirectement) comment il est avec les autres filles et il n'est pas comme ça. Ce ne sont pas des bobards.** »

Anthéa : « **Les filles, déjà je suis perdue. Je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit de Drago, c'est l'un des plus gros dragueur de l'école, c'est vrai qu'on s'est toujours taquiné depuis qu'on se connaît, mais je n'aurais pas pensé que cela pouvait aller plus loin et je viens de sortir d'une relation avec son pire ennemi. Il pourrait très bien être comme ça dans le but de blesser Harry ou simplement pour s'amuser. Et je ne sais pas si ce serait correct envers Harry de commencer quelque chose avec une autre personne d'ailleurs …** »

Ginny : **« Bordel Anthéa ! Depuis le début de votre relation avec Harry, tu as tout fait pour lui et mis de côté des tas de choses pour son bonheur à lui ! Alors maintenant, arrête de penser à lui et ce qu'il aimerait ou non que tu fasses ! Fais ce qu'il te plaît, c'est ta vie et pas la sienne ! Il n'avait qu'à bouger ses fesses ! Drago te fais ressentir des choses : il ne te laisse pas indifférente, il a été là quand tu en as eu besoin hier alors qu'Harry n'aurait rien vu, comme la dernière fois à l'école. Il a su te faire sourire alors que tu devais te sentir comme une merdre. Sur ce coup-là, il a été meilleur qu'Harry. D'ailleurs c'est ton ex maintenant, et même si vous restez amis il n'a plus à te forcer à faire des choix dont tu n'as pas envie. Tu as envie de Drago et pas seulement, j'ai l'impression que tu ressens peut-être des choses pour lui. Alors fonce ! Punaise, va le voir chope-le et embrasse-le sur le champ même ! Et même si ce n'est pas du sérieux au moins tu n'auras pas de regrets et tu seras heureuse. Je ne sais pas pour Hermione, mais je m'en fou que ce soit Drago ou quelqu'un d'autre, je veux juste que tu sois heureuse et si c'est Drago qui te rends heureuse, je suis prête à l'accepter. Je changerais peut-être d'avis sur lui mais je ne l'aimerais pas pour autant.** »

J'ai à nouveau les larmes aux yeux. Ce qu'elles m'ont dit était ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre et ce que je dois penser maintenant : je dois penser à mon bonheur.

Hermione : « **Je suis d'accord avec Ginny. Il faut juste que tu te dises que le retour à Poudlard sera peut-être perturbant : vous allez passer vos vacances ensemble et à l'école vous faites partis des maisons qui se détestent le plus, les autres ne seront pas aussi compréhensibles que nous. Surtout Ron et Harry, mais nous on est là pour toi et les autres on s'en fou. Ça ira ! On sera toujours là pour toi. Après on s'avance un peu trop vite, mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. D'accord ? Mais protège-toi mentalement. J'aurais aimé être là pour te soutenir hier soir.** »

Anthéa : « **Merci les filles. Je vous aime. Je vais devoir y aller il m'attend pour manger et vu la scène d'hier soir je doute que ce soit une bonne idée de le faire attendre… Mais ça me fait tout de même bizarre que vous me « poussiez » dans ses bras.** »

Hermione : « **Ça se voit dans ta lettre qu'il te fait du bien, avec Ginny on est d'accord : En te lisant, on a eu l'impression que la vraie Anthéa, celle d'avant, revienne et on a hâte de ne voir plus qu'elle ! Et ne te mets pas à pleurer et file le rejoindre !** »

Ginny : « **N'oublie pas qu'on veut connaître tous les détails !** »

Les larmes aux yeux, heureuse et en rigolant je leur promets de me « connecter » à la lettre dès que possible pour leur donner des nouvelles. Elles ont toutes les deux raisons, la vraie Anthéa, celle qui est forte, là pour les autres et toujours souriante doit faire son come-back. Je me lève le cœur léger et prends la direction de la salle à manger pour rejoindre Drago.

 _ **Voilà voilà**_

 _ **La chapitre 6 est fini et j'ai hâte de vous poster le 7 ! Je me demande d'ailleurs si je ne ferais pas mieux de le poster maintenant pour me faire pardonner mon absence ... Surtout que je trouve ce chapitre sans action ... Mais je voulais le faire pour montrer le dilemne psychologique auquel anthéa doit faire face. enfin je ne sais pas si c#était assez bien écrit ou bordel de mderde il était à chier ... Enfin bref je suis toujours et encore à votre écoute concernant vos critiques :)**_

 _ **Bonne Journee !**_


	7. Chapitre 7

_**Lecteurs du jour bonjour !**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Lecteurs du soir bonsoir !**_

 _ **J'ai l'immense honneur et une grande impatience à enfin pouvoir vous faire découvrir mon 7**_ _ **ième**_ _ **chapitre !**_

 _ **J'ai longuement hésité à le faire plus long, en fait, je pensais coller le chapitre 8 juste en-dessous, mais j'ai peur que ça soit trop long … Du coup, je pense mettre le chapitre 8 en ligne ce week-end le jour de mon anniversaire**_ __

 _ **En espérant qu'il vous plaise**_ __

Quand je commence à descendre, je suis sûre de moi, mais plus je me rapproche de ma destination, plus je commence à douter. Et si je me faisais des idées ? Je sais que je l'ai blessé tout à l'heure quand je me suis éloignée, peut-être qu'il gardera ses distances à partir de maintenant … . J'entends d'ici Ginny me coller un coup de pied aux fesses pour me faire avancer. Elle aurait bien raison. J'avais envie que Drago m'embrasse et qu'il me garde dans ses bras. Je ne vais pas me jeter sur lui comme elle me l'a incité, je vais agir normalement et si l'occasion se représente, je le laisserais m'embrasser.

A cette idée, je sens que mon visage vire au rouge et je m'arrête devant la porte de la salle à manger.

Roh bordel Anthéa, ce n'est pas le moment d'hésiter !

Je souffle et dès que je sens que mon visage est redevenu normal, j'entre.

Il est déjà là. Il porte un t-shirt blanc sur un pantalon noir, rien de très sophistiqué, mais il en est pas moins beau, au contraire. Il lit le journal – chose qui m'étonne d'ailleurs – assis à la table qui déborde de nouveau de nourriture en tout genre. Il ne lève pas les yeux vers moi, ce qui m'attriste, mais je prends sur moi et continue mon chemin pour m'asseoir à la même place qu'hier : en face de lui.

Il ne bronche toujours pas. Eh bien, soit, qu'il fasse la tête, je m'en moque !

Je termine de me servir quand il daigne me parler.

 **\- Tu en as mis du temps.**

 **\- Je sais.** Je lui réponds en buvant une gorgée d'un cappuccino.

Je ne rajoute rien. C'est lui qui est vexé pas moi, donc s'il veut me parler c'est à lui de faire la conversation.

J'entends qu'il pose sa Gazette du Sorcier et je sens son regard se poser sur moi. Je ne le regarde pas avant cinq – difficiles tant je suis me sent attirée par lui - bonnes minutes. Mais j'ai décidé que je ne me laisserais pas faire facilement. Alors j'en profite pour me faire une tartine de confiture pour m'aider à ne pas le regarder.

 **\- Et ton excuse ?** Il reprend.

 **\- Laquelle ?** Je joue l'innocente.

 **\- Tu te fou de moi ?**

Je termine de faire ma tartine, pose le couteau, et là seulement je le regarde. Il a l'air légèrement énervé. Même ainsi je le trouve beau. Ses sourcils sont froncés, son regard est droit et perçant. On se regard l'un l'autre, chacun dans ses positions.

 **\- Je te l'ai dit Drago, tu n'as aucune autorité sur moi. Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre.**

 **\- Pour l'instant.**

 **\- Je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne.**

 **\- On en discutera une autre fois. Pourquoi tu as pris tout ce temps ?**

 **\- Et pourquoi pas ?**

 **\- Anthéa,** me gronde-t'il.

 **\- Drago ?**

Je joue sur un terrain de plus en plus dangereux, s'il continue à persister je ne saurais bientôt plus quoi lui répondre… . Et merd…Lin ! Soudain, j'ai un déclic. Je baisse les yeux comme si je cherchais de quoi rajouter à mon assiette.

 **\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?**

 **\- Oui.** Insiste-t'il.

Je le regarde bien droit dans les yeux pour lui répondre.

 **\- Je voulais me faire désirer.**

 **\- Ne joue pas avec moi Anthéa.**

 **\- Je ne joue pas.**

 **\- Je me répète une dernière fois.**

 **\- D'accord, d'accord,** je le coupe. **Je me suis perdue dans la salle de bain.**

 **\- Je t'avais proposé de venir dans la mienne.**

 **\- Je me serais surement aussi perdue.**

 **\- Oui mais où ?** Me demande-t'il de manière subjective.

 **\- Dommage, on ne le saura pas. Du moins, pas aujourd'hui.** Je lui réponds plein de sous-entendus avant de le regarde droit dans les yeux.

Quand je termine ma phrase, je l'entends qui retient sa respiration.

J'aime bien ce jeu. Pour une fois, j'ai le dessus, mais ce qui me plait le plus là-dedans, c'est qu'il a du répondant et que comme moi, il ne s'arrêtera pas avant d'avoir le dernier mot. J'aime son côté provocateur.

 **\- Ça peut toujours s'arranger.** Me dit-il sombrement, ce qui a le don d'éveiller mes sens.

 **\- J'aimerais bien voir ça.**

 **\- Ne me tente pas.**

 **\- Et pourquoi pas ?**

 **\- Je pourrais te prendre au mot.**

 **\- Prouve-le.**

Ses yeux me donnent l'impression qu'il est brûlant. De mon côté, je brûle d'envie qu'il se lève, qu'il fasse le tour de la table pour venir de mon côté.

J'ai à peine le temps d'y penser qu'il se lève brusquement. Aurait-il encore une fois lu dans mes pensées ?

Non pas cette fois-ci : il quitte rapidement la salle à manger. Avec du retard, j'essaie de le suivre, mais quand je sors de la pièce, je suis incapable de savoir par où il est parti.

 **\- Drago ?**

Personne ne me répond. J'aimerais bien le suivre, sauf que je ne connais pas le manoir, je me perdrais à coup sûr et je meure de faim. J'ai un léger pincement au cœur, pourquoi est-il parti ainsi ? Est-ce de ma faute ? Peut-être que le fait de l'avoir repoussé ce matin lui a fait comprendre qu'il devait arrêter ?

J'ai un nouveau pincement au cœur : J'espère que ce n'est pas le cas.

Je termine rapidement de manger et je me mets à sa recherche. Je commence par le deuxième étage, pensant qu'il est allé dans sa chambre. Je toque inlassablement pendant cinq minutes, je sais que si j'insiste, il s'énervera et viendra forcément à ma rencontre. Sauf qu'il ne vient pas. Je me permets de rentrer ma tête dans sa chambre : il n'y est pas. Je referme rapidement gênée d'avoir fait interruption dans son espace privé encore une fois.

Je redescends dans le but de trouver Kalinga. J'arrive dans un grand salon dans lequel se trouve plusieurs canapés faisant face à une immense cheminée. Kalinga est sur le point de sortir par une autre porte.

 **\- Kalinga !** Je l'appelle.

Elle s'arrête et me regarde étonnée : elle ne devait pas m'avoir entendu arriver.

 **\- Oui que puis-je pour vous ?**

 **\- Désolé de vous avoir appelé ainsi, je ne voulais pas vous louper. Auriez-vous vu Drago ? Il est sorti rapidement de la salle à manger.**

 **\- Oui, je l'ai vu en sortir.**

J'attends qu'elle continue. Sauf qu'elle ne dit rien. Super.

 **\- Et il est parti par où ?**

 **\- Il est monté.**

Bon c'est déjà ça. De toute façon, je n'en saurais sûrement pas davantage avec elle.

Je la remercie avant de monter au premier étage pour essayer de dénicher Drago. Je fais les trois premiers étages sans trouver personne. Je continue mon chemin jusqu'au quatrième, et rentre dans une grande bibliothèque. Je suis impressionnée : je n'aurais jamais pensé trouver autant de livres dans ce manoir. Je m'avance doucement en observant tout ce qui m'entoure. Je tourne à droite, puis à gauche : je ne vois que des livres partout. Je tourne encore plusieurs fois avant d'arriver devant deux escaliers montant dans les directions opposées, l'un à l'autre. Je monte à l'étage, intriguée et finalement, je le trouve assis au bord d'un canapé les mains jointes posées devant lui, regardant droit devant lui.

Mon cœur s'accélère : je suis contente de l'avoir retrouvé. Il a l'air perturbé, voir triste. Rapidement, je partage son humeur, c'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça et je m'inquiète. Je m'approche de lui.

 **\- Reste où tu es.** M'ordonne-t-il.

Même si cela me blesse légèrement, je ne l'écoute pas et je me mets à genoux devant lui pour avoir mon visage au niveau du sien. Je capte son regard : quelque chose le perturbe et le voir comme ça, me fait peur, je m'inquiète de plus en plus.

 **\- Drago, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**

 **\- Rien, éloigne-toi Anthéa.**

 **\- Non, dit moi ce qu'il se passe.**

 **\- Anthéa… .**

 **\- A quoi tu penses ?**

 **\- Bordel, éloigne-toi.**

 **\- Non, je ne bougerais pas.**

 **\- N'insiste pas Anthéa.**

 **\- Je suis aussi têtue que toi, Drago : Je ne bougerais pas, alors dit moi à quoi est-ce que tu penses ?**

 **\- A toi. A toi et au fait que, putain, j'ai envie de t'embrasser, de ne pas me retenir et de te montrer que tout ce que j'ai pu te dire je peux le faire, te prouver que je peux tenir mes paroles.** Il s'énerve. **Sauf que je ne peux pas le faire. Je n'ai pas le droit. A l'école comme partout ailleurs, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'essayer d'avoir le dernier mot avec moi. Tu n'as pas idée dans quel état tu me mets tout le temps. Rien qu'aujourd'hui, ce matin, tu m'excite, pour ensuite m'envoyer balader, juste avant de recommencer à me chercher dans la salle à manger.** Il fait un large geste du bras pour désigner l'entrée de la mezzanine. **Tu me rends fou. Tu ne t'imagines pas comme c'est dur pour moi de devoir me retenir avec toi. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu m'attires. Et maintenant tu es là, juste devant moi, alors que je penses encore à ce que tu m'as dit juste avant, à ce que j'ai envie de te faire, à croire que tu fais exprès de me provoquer. Y a des jours où j'ai du mal à me contrôler avec toi, et c'est pour ça que je suis parti avant parce que si je m'étais écouté, on ne serait pas là en train d'en discuter, tu ne pourrais même plus dire un mot. Je n'ai pas le droit de me laisser aller avec toi parce que si je le faisais, je serais déjà en train de t'embrasser.**

 **\- Fais-le.** Je le coupe.

Ma réponse lui clou le bec, il est surpris. Une douce chaleur a envahi mon cœur à chacun des mots qu'il a prononcé. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir de lui dire le fond de ma pensée. J'étais tellement absorbée par ces mots que je n'ai pas pu me retenir de lui dire de le faire. Je ne me serais jamais doutée de la moitié de tout cela. Et je n'ai plus envie qu'il se retienne. Drago est tellement passionné, c'est vrai que quoi qu'il fasse, il le fait toujours à fond, il va jusqu'au bout des choses – même quand il s'agit de créer des problèmes à Harry. Je me retrouve à nouveau hypnotisée par sa personnalité. Ses yeux sont brillants de passion, une passion qui semble le dévorer, une passion que j'aimerais voir de mes propres yeux. Sa respiration s'accélère, tout comme la mienne.

Il se lève et j'en fais de même. Je suis obligée de lever la tête pour ne pas le quitter des yeux. Mon cœur semble sur le point de sortir de ma poitrine. D'autant plus que l'écart entre nous, s'est réduit. Il prend son visage dans mes mains et ses yeux se posent sur mes lèvres. Je m'accroche à son t-shirt et je le sens qui frisonne.

 **\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse,** me chuchote-t-il.

 **\- Si. Je le pense vraiment.** Je lui réponds tout en chuchotant.

Je m'attends à ce qu'il le fasse, sauf qu'il s'en va à nouveau. Mes joues sont en feu. Je lui cours après. Il dévale les escaliers et je tente d'aller aussi vite que lui en me tenant à la rambarde. C'était sans compter, qu'en bon Attrapeur de son équipe de Quidditch, il devait forcément être plus rapide que moi.

 **\- Drago !**

 **\- Je ne peux pas Anthéa, tu es avec cet enfoiré !** Me dit-il en crachant son dernier mot.

Je m'arrête sur l'avant-dernière marche. C'était donc ça qui le retenait ? Il pense que je suis encore avec Harry ?

 **\- Si c'est pour cette raison que tu te retiens, tu n'as plus à t'en préoccuper.**

Il s'arrête un peu plus loin que les escaliers. Il se retourne, stupéfait. J'ai encore une fois toute son attention. Il semble ne pas y croire, mais à travers ses yeux, malgré la distance, je vois qu'il s'accroche à cet espoir. L'espoir que je ne suis plus avec Harry, l'espoir qu'il n'ait plus à se retenir.

 **\- Drago,** je reprends doucement. **Je ne suis plus avec lui. C'est fini entre lui et moi.**

 **\- Mais tu dois encore l'aimer. Hier tu… il ne te mérite pas après ce qu'il t'a fait.** Il ne finit pas sa phrase.

 **\- Non. Je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui. Alors oui j'ai pleuré hier après-midi à cause de lui, mais parce qu'on a mis fin à notre relation. Et même si ça m'a fait mal sur le coup, aujourd'hui, je me sens soulagée parce que j'aurais dû prendre cette décision il y a longtemps.** Je lui explique, et je continue, il a été honnête envers moi dès le départ et après ce qu'il m'a dit je me sens obligée de devoir lui donner mon point de vue. **Pendant que j'étais avec lui, et que je passais des moments avec toi, je n'ai pas arrêté de me sentir attirée, désirée par toi, quand tu es là il n'existait plus. Sauf que j'étais avec Harry et je me sentais mal d'avoir ce genre de pensées envers toi. Ce n'étais pas normal, et moi aussi je me suis retenue, à l'école, dans le train, ici, je ne me suis pas laissée entraînée par l'attirance que j'ai pour toi. Cette attirance électrique qui m'éveille et me fait sentir si vivante. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus de contraintes mise à part ta volonté. Je peux faire ce que bon me semble et là, je veux t'embrasser. Je veux que tu me montre que pour toi ce n'était pas juste des mots, Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus à me retenir, je peux faire ce que je veux. Je ne suis plus avec lui, Drago.**

J'ai à peine le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il fonce vers moi. Il prend mon visage dans ses mains pour m'attirer vers lui. Etant deux marches plus hautes que lui, je tombe sur lui et me retiens à son torse, debout sur la dernière marche. Sans plus attendre, il m'embrasse. Après que nous ayons failli nous embrasser tant de fois, après que nous nous soyons tant retenus, enfin on s'embrasse.

Bon sang ! Je suis soulagée de pouvoir enfin sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, d'avoir mes mains sur son corps, d'être si près de lui et de ne pas avoir à me dire que je ne devrais pas, que c'est mal. Je n'ai plus à me modérer, à me soustraire de l'attirance que j'ai pour lui, je peux librement faire ce que je veux, et c'est lui que je veux : Drago. On s'embrasse longuement, insatiables. Je ne sais pas pour lui, mais j'espère que ce n'est pas juste un rêve, que je suis bien en train de l'embrasser pleinement et sans réserve. Et si c'était le cas, à mon réveil, je ferais tout pour que cela devienne vrai.

C'est si bon de le sentir contre moi, de ne plus devoir le repousser, de laisser libre cours à notre attraction. Il lâche mon visage pour déposer ses mains sur mes hanches et me colle contre lui pendant que ma main se balade sur son torse pour se déposer sur son cou. Je ressens des picotements en touchant sa peau. Je me laisse totalement emportée par sa passion. J'entends vaguement un bruit, mais je m'en contre fiche. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est le fait d'être enfin contre Drago, qu'il m'embrasse, et surtout qu'il ne s'arrête pas.

Pourtant, il s'écarte et on reprend chacun notre souffle tout en se regardant les yeux dans les yeux. Je me demande à quoi il pense, je sais qu'il n'a pas de mal à deviner mes pensées et j'aimerais pouvoir en faire de même. Mes lèvres me brûlent. Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux et me regarde comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait. Je me remets à respirer et me retrouve envahi par son odeur. Une odeur forte, enivrante, envoutante : la sienne.

 **\- Ne me dit pas que je rêve.**

 **\- C'est flatteur.** Je lui réponds en voulant l'embrasser.

 **\- Anthéa…**

Il me retient une demi-seconde avant de me laisser faire. Je ferme les yeux. Mes lèvres s'apaisent dès qu'elles ont rejoint les siennes. Ma langue rentre en contact avec la sienne et je sens qu'il se met à sourire. Je rouvre les yeux. Ses yeux pétillent de bonheur et je souris à mon tour, avec lui. Je n'arrive même pas à me retenir tellement je suis heureuse. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et il en profite pour m'entourer des siens.

 **\- Hum hum.**

On s'immobilise pour regarder dans la direction d'où venait les toussotements.

Oh bordel de M… .

Devant nous se tient une Narcissa Malefoy dans une robe de sorcière immaculée suivit d'une Kalinga à l'air outré. Drago lui fait face tout en gardant sa main autour de ma taille.

 **\- Maman.**

 **\- Est-ce ainsi que tu salut ta mère après tant d'absence** ?

Il sourit et va l'enlacer. Je n'ose pas bouger. Elle nous a vus nous embrasser, et la dernière fois que nous nous étions vus, elle savait que je sortais avec Harry… . Que va-t'elle penser ?

Gênée, je m'entortille les doigts sous un regard désapprobateur de Kalinga, adepte des bonnes manières.

Narcissa prend le visage de son fils entre ses mains pour bien l'observer.

 **\- Tu as encore bien grandit.**

 **\- Pas vraiment non. Je ne dépasse pas encore papa.**

 **\- Ça viendra. Tu as l'air d'avoir perdu du poids. Tu ne manges pas assez à l'école ?**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.**

A travers les yeux de Narcissa, je vois tout l'amour qu'elle a pour son fils unique. Elle se tourne vers moi. Je m'immobilise.

 **\- Anthéa, bonjour**. Me dit-elle en me faisant signe d'approcher.

Je m'exécute sans réfléchir en lui souriant poliment. Arrivée à sa hauteur au lieu de me faire la bise comme d'habitude, elle me prend chaleureusement dans ses bras. D'abord un peu surprise de cet élan d'affection, je ne la sers dans mes bras que quelques secondes plus tard. Derrière elle, je vois un Drago qui m'observe et je regrette de ne pas savoir lire en lui.

L'étreinte terminée, Narcissa recule d'un pas pour m'observer. Et j'en fais de même, c'est une femme grande, mince, avec de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleu clairs dont Drago a hérité.

 **\- Je vois que mon fils n'est pas le seul à avoir changé durant cette année.**

 **\- Il faut bien qu'on se mette à grandir un jour ou l'autre.**

 **\- Oui, tu as raison. Mais ne le faites pas trop vite.**

Bordel Anthéa tu n'aurais pas pu trouver quelque chose d'autre à dire ?

 **\- Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je t'enlève mon fils un moment ?**

 **\- Non, pas du tout**. Je lui réponds précipitamment, ce qui engendre un haussement de sourcil du principal intéressé.

 **\- Merci.**

Elle me sourit avant de s'en aller avec Kalinga et à mon plus grand regret, Drago.

Je m'arrête de sourire lorsqu'ils ne sont plus à ma vue. Je les entends parler sans comprendre ce qu'ils se disent avant d'entendre une porte qui se ferme. J'ai un pincement au cœur. Voilà qu'enfin je peux laisser libre cours à mon attraction envers Drago et il n'est déjà plus là.  
Allez positive ma veille ! N'oublie pas que tu es dans une bibliothèque !

Je lève les yeux et découvre le décor de la salle auquel je n'ai pas fait attention jusqu'à présent, trop occupée à chercher Drago.

Le plafond est au moins à quatre mètres de hauteur et les armoires en bois foncé –ancien connaissant l'attrait de l'histoire qu'as Narcissa- en mesurent au moins trois. Tous sont entièrement remplis de livres de toutes les couleurs. Je me mets à arpenter les différents couloirs qui me semblent infinis. Tous les quatre couloirs se trouvent un petit espace – à chaque fois de couleur différente- comportant quatre canapés formant un carré, une table et plusieurs lumières. Les Malefoy ont dû jeter un sort d'Extension sur cette pièce, elle est immense.

Lorsque je tombe sur un espace dont la couleur prédominante est le gris, je me décide à choisir un livre qui semble regrouper différentes histoires et je m'installe dans un des canapés. Lorsque j'ouvre le livre, je suis étonnée de voir que le livre est écrit à la main et non imprimé : c'est donc une œuvre originale. Je me moque de moi-même : j'aurai dû me douter qu'au vu de la fortune des Malefoy et de leurs besoins de l'exposer, la plus part des livres doivent être des originaux.

Je commence à lire la première histoire : celle d'une change-forme qui tombe sous le charme d'un Moldu. Rapidement je me retrouve à la place de cette femme qui est follement amoureuse de cet homme, contre l'avis de sa famille. Tout se déroule à merveille entre eux, un mariage pourrait même avoir lieu, puis un beau jour, ne pouvant plus lui cacher l'existence de notre monde elle décide de lui raconter qu'elle est une sorcière. Sauf que ce jour-là, elle le surprend dans les bras d'une autre femme.

J'arrête ma lecture à ce niveau-là. Je me sens observée. Je regarde autour de moi mais ne vois personne et aucun tableau à l'horizon pour que cela soit Dame Jinnea et le Chevalier. Je ne me sens pas en sécurité, je garde le livre avec moi, en espérant que Narcissa me permette de continuer à le lire dans ma chambre et je prends le chemin de la sortie. Du moins, c'est celui que je croyais être. Je me sens encore épiée, j'accélère le pas en jetant des regards en arrière pour m'assurer d'être seule. Ma panique s'accentue. J'ai l'impression que la présence se rapproche. Cette sensation familière que j'ai éprouvée quand le loup-garou m'a poursuivi dans les bois me reprend. Je me mets à trembler et soupir de soulagement lorsqu'une porte arrive dans mon champ de vision. Dès que je suis sortie, je continue ma route à la même vitesse et percute quelqu'un au premier croisement.

Je ferme les yeux quand je me sens tomber en arrière et cette personne me rattrape. Quand je rouvre les yeux, je suis déçue. Je m'aperçois que je m'attendais que ce soit Drago. Sauf que ce n'est pas lui. C'est un jeune homme, surement de mon âge, les cheveux châtains, courts et relevés. Il a une barbe de quelques jours, qui pousse sur une mâchoire carrée. Lorsque je vois ses yeux, je retrouve une ressemblance avec Drago : ils sont aussi bleus et profonds que les siens. Je l'admets : c'est un bel homme.

 **\- Au cours tu ainsi petite chose ?** me dit-il d'une voix grave.

 **\- Désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu.**

 **\- C'est ce que je constate.**

Il y a cependant quelque chose d'étrange dans son regard. Quelque chose qui m'intrigue et m'effraie.

 **\- Désolée** , je m'excuse encore, perdue dans ma recherche de ce qui cloche chez lui.

 **\- Je suis capable de tout pardonner, surtout aux filles aussi belles que toi, même si je pense que tu dois être la seule à être aussi magnifique.**

Je rougis et je me maudis de rougir. J'ai horreur de cela, mais comment faire autrement quand un parfait et bel inconnu vous complimente ? Il m'effraie un peu plus quand son regard s'assombrit. Je ne sais pas comment me sortir de cette situation surtout que je suis encore dans ses bras.

Mon moi intérieur semble se recroqueviller de plus en plus. J'aimerais vraiment qu'il me lâche.

 **\- Si seulement tes paroles pouvaient être sincères.**

Drago !

 **\- Mais elles le sont très cher cousin.**

Il me lâche enfin pour me tourner le dos et faire face à Drago qui s'avance vers nous. Je remarque qu'il porte maintenant une chemise blanche.

Ma seule envie est d'aller le rejoindre. De me sentir en sécurité.

 **\- Aussi véritable que tu es ce qu'il parait.**

 **\- Touché.**

Ils se sourient l'un à l'autre avant de s'enlacer. Drago me lance un regard froid par-dessus l'épaule de son cousin avant de prendre ses distances.

 **\- Marcus, je vois que tu as déjà rencontré Anthéa.** Explique Drago d'une voix glaciale.

 **\- Le terme exact serait plutôt percuter. Elle m'est rentrée dedans juste à l'instant.**

 **\- Espérons que ce ne sera pas trop une habitude, maintenant si tu permets.**

Et sans attendre sa réponse, Drago me prends par le coude et m'embarque je ne sais où. Marcus me lance un au revoir alors qu'on descend les escaliers. Je reconnais rapidement le chemin de sa chambre. Il m'y fait rentrer avant de claquer la porte et de me lâcher. Il se retourne et me fait face.

 **\- Bordel tu m'explique ce que tu faisais avec lui ?**

 **\- Il te l'a dit je suis tombée sur lui en sortant en courant de … .** Je me tais.

 **\- Pourquoi étais-tu en train de courir ?**

 **\- Pour rien.**

 **\- Anthéa, je sais quand tu mens,** me gronde-t'il.

 **\- Et tu ne penses pas que c'est simplement parce que je n'ai pas envie de te parler que je ne te le dit pas ?**

Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Et c'est trop tard. Mes mots l'ont déjà blessé, je le vois dans ses yeux qu'il se construit un mur entre nous et que sa réplique risque d'être sanglante et immédiate. Pourtant au bout de deux secondes il ne dit rien, et j'en profite.

 **\- Drago ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.**

 **\- Tu en es sûre ? Parce que c'est pourtant ce que tu viens de dire.**

 **\- Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air idiote devant toi en te disant que j'étais en train de lire ce livre – je le lui montre – dans la bibliothèque quand j'ai pris peur parce que j'avais l'impression d'être observée.** Voyant qu'il ne dit rien je continue : **Alors comme une idiote j'ai pensé pouvoir retrouver le chemin de la sortie sans avoir retenu le chemin que j'avais pris et comme j'avais de plus en plus l'impression qu'on me suivait et je me suis mise à courir quand j'ai enfin pu trouver une porte. C'est là que je suis tombée sur ton cousin qui est assez flippant.**

Je me mords les lèvres. Mes excuses sont pitoyables, j'ai l'air d'une enfant. Il semble surpris. A tel point qu'il éclate de rire.

Non mais c'est quoi cette blague ? Je lui dis que j'ai eu peur et lui il rigole ?

Je lui jette un regard de reproche avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie, et comme ce matin il m'appelle et m'attrape pour me retenir.

 **\- Ne t'en va pas. Désolé, ce n'était pas drôle.**

 **\- Apparemment si, mais pour la première fois de ta vie tu t'excuse que ce soit sincère ou non alors je te pardonne.** Je lui reproche.

 **\- Anthéa.**

Il me force à me retourner. Je lève les yeux vers lui lorsqu'il pose sa main sur ma joue. Mon cœur sursaute : Il est beau. Et je me rends compte que je ne sais pas ce que le baiser que nous avons échangé il y a quelques heures signifiait quelque chose pour lui. J'aimerais qu'on en parle, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit du genre à parler.

 _Il préfère te monter les choses._ Me dit une voix dans ma tête et je m'imagine déjà ce qu'il pourrait dire – ce qu'il pourrait faire. J'aimerais savoir si ses idées, ses phrases qu'il m'a souvent dites sont vraies.

 **\- Ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux là.** Me chuchote-t-il.

 **\- Lesquels ?**

 **\- Ceux qui me demandent de lui montrer que ce je dis je le fais.**

 **\- Désolé.**

 **\- Tu es de nouveau en train de me chercher.**

Je retrouve la passion que j'ai vue dans ses yeux dans la bibliothèque et mon envie de l'embrasser se bat contre ma raison qui me demande de prendre du recul et de ne pas précipiter les choses.

Ma relation avec Harry vient de prendre fin, je viens d'être attaquée par un loup et sauvée par un inconnu. Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment pour commencer une nouvelle relation, d'ailleurs que cherche vraiment Drago ? Est-ce qu'il recherche simplement une aventure ou bien plus ? Est-ce que je souhaite ?

 **\- Tu réfléchis de trop.** Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure.

 **\- Alors aide-moi à ne plus penser.**

Doucement il me colle contre la porte avant de se coller contre moi. Je sens à travers nos vêtements à quel point il a envie que nous allions plus loin, ce qui réveil un peu plus mes propres envies.

 **\- Tu ferais mieux de m'en empêcher Anthéa.**

 **\- Je n'en ai pas envie Drago.** Je lui réponds impatiente de sentir ses lèvres à nouveau contre les miennes, ses yeux s'enflamment.

 **\- Retiens-moi.**

 **\- Embrasse-moi.**

Il ne se fait pas attendre : il m'embrasse fiévreusement tout en posant ses mains sur mes hanches. J'en profite pour entour son cou de mes bras pour pouvoir le rapprocher encore de moi. Je le sens qui s'affole lorsque j'ondule mes hanches contre lui et j'adore ça. J'aime la réaction de son corps contre le mien.

Bon sang, je n'arrive même pas à imaginer sa réaction quand on en sera plus loin. J'ai même hâte de la connaitre.

Sans prévenir, il me soulève en faisant passer ses mains sur mes fesses. Mes jambes s'enroulent automatiquement autour de lui pour ne pas tomber et surtout pour ne pas rompre le contact. Il nous emmène vers son lit et nous y dépose rapidement. J'en profite pour le retourner et me retrouver au-dessus de lui.

Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir autant eu envie d'une personne que j'ai envie de lui. Mes cheveux blonds encadrent son visage toujours collé contre le mien. Je l'entends qu'il prononce mon prénom. Mon cœur ne cesse d'accélérer. Il glisse ses mains sur mes cuisses et je me retrouve sur le dos. Il mime un mouvement de va-et-vient, ce qui m'enflamme, comme ses yeux il y a quelques secondes. Je lui réponds en tendant mon bassin vers le sien lorsqu'il recommence.

Il me chuchote que je le rends fou. Alors que je m'impatiente pour aller plus loin, il s'écarte légèrement.

 **\- Anthéa je ne peux pas.**

Je ne comprends pas. Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ? Qu'est-ce qu'il le retient ? J'allonge mes jambes tout en le regardant dans les yeux pour tenter de deviner ce qui le retient. Toutes mes envies s'évaporent. Anéanties. Oubliées. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas ?

Je me redresse et il me laisse de la place pour le faire en s'asseyant à côté. Il met sa main dans ses cheveux. Je me suis encore fourrée dans une de ses situations… . Je suis rouge de honte. Si ça se trouve j'ai tout compris de travers. Je mets mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles et je commence à me relever quand il me retient par le poignet.

 **\- Attends, où tu vas ?** Me demande-t'il.

 **\- Dans ma chambre.**

 **\- Mais pourquoi ?**

 **\- Tu viens de dire à l'instant que…** Je n'ose même pas finir ma phrase.

 **\- Quoi ? Mais non, tu n'as pas compris. Je ne peux pas me laisser aller maintenant parce qu'on nous attend. Anthéa qu'est-ce que tu t'es mis en tête ?**

 **\- Que tu n'avais peut-être pas envie.**

 **\- Parce que tu t'imagines que tu me laisse indifférent ?**

Je le regarde enfin. Il m'attire à lui. Je le laisse m'assoir entre ses jambes.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?**

 **\- Rien du tout.** Je lui réponds gênée en baissant la tête.

 **\- Tu penses vraiment que je puisse ne pas avoir envie de toi** ? me dit-il en me relevant la tête d'une main.

 **\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses Drago, alors que toi tu sembles pouvoir deviner chacune de mes pensées.**

 **\- Question d'entrainement. Anthéa, tu me rends dingue, si cela ne tenais qu'à moi tu n'aurais déjà plus de vêtements et nous ne serions pas en train de discuter. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de toi et pas seulement là maintenant, je parle aussi de toutes les fois où on s'est retrouvé enfin seuls.**

Mon cœur qui s'était légèrement calmé, reprends un rythme plus soutenu. Il me donne l'impression d'être désirable et désirée – chose qui je constate, m'avait manqué. Je pense qu'il n'imagine pas à quel point ses paroles me vont droit au cœur.

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as une si basse estime de toi-même ? Tu n'étais pas comme ça avant.**

Ma gorge se noue. Donc lui aussi à du remarquer le changement.

J'ai commencé à perdre confiance en moi quand Harry est devenu de plus en plus distant. Je me suis toujours dit que c'était moi le problème, que c'était de ma faute. Qu'il ne devait plus me désirer comme avant. Et peu à peu, j'ai perdu mon assurance. Je ne peux pas lui dire. Il ne veut sûrement pas que je lui parle de mes problèmes et encore moins d'Harry.

 **\- C'est comme ça Drago.**

 **\- Hors de question que tu te rabaisse devant moi, c'est clair ?**

 **\- Est-ce un ordre ou une suggestion ?**

 **\- Un ordre.**

 **\- Tu devrais pourtant savoir que je suis plutôt du genre à ne pas les suivre.** Dis-je en repensant à l'épisode de la bibliothèque.

On rigole. Je me sens bien. Il caresse mon cou et se remet à m'embrasser. Involontairement, je tente de le faire basculer pour le mettre sur le dos, mais il tient bon et je le sens sourire.

 **\- Anthéa.**

 **\- Ce n'était pas voulu,** dis-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

 **\- J'aimerais avoir le temps de correctement m'occuper de toi.**

 **\- Et comment le ferais-tu ?**

 **\- Si tu savais.**

 **\- Montre-moi.** Je le cherche.

 **\- Tu me rends vraiment dingue.**

 **\- Tant mieux, toi aussi.**

Il prend le temps de caresser mon visage et de l'observer longuement. Je ne m'imaginais pas être capable de me sentir aussi à l'aise avec lui et surtout dans cette situation indéfinie. Je ne peux pas le quitter des yeux. Il est si incroyable. Il peut être fâché, puis excité et juste après tellement … Tendre.

 **\- Dommage que ma mère nous attends.** Dit-il avec regrets.

 **\- Oui dommage.**

 **\- Pour ce qui est de la bibliothèque, c'était surement le fantôme de mon arrière-grand-mère, elle s'y cache souvent et ça l'amuse d'effrayer les autres.**

 **\- Eh bien tu lui diras qu'elle m'a bien fait peur.** J'en rigole. **Tout comme ton cousin.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas étonnant.**

 **\- Ah bon ?**

Il ne me répond pas, il donne l'impression de bien réfléchir avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Il me regarde dans les yeux l'air grave. Et malgré le sérieux de la situation, je me surprends à vouloir l'embrasser et me retrouver dans la même position qu'avant.

 **\- Je te donnerais les détails dès qu'on sera seuls ce soir, mais il faut que tu le saches. C'est un loup-garou.**

Un loup-garou. Encore un. Super. Génial. Voilà pourquoi je me sentais mal à l'aise.

\- **Merci de me prévenir.**

\- **Allez viens, ma mère nous attends.** Me dit-il en se levant pendant que je l'imite.

\- **Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenue que ton cousin venait ?**

\- **Parce que ce n'était pas prévu aussitôt. La fête n'a lieu que fin de la semaine.**

\- **Quelle fête ?** Je lui demande en le suivant dans le couloir.

\- **Celle pour mon anniversaire.**

Je ralenti. Son anniversaire ? Mais c'était en juin. On s'était même vu ce jour-là.

\- **Mais c'était en juin.**

\- **Je sais. Sauf que ma mère insiste pour faire chaque année une grande fête avec toute la famille.**

Et bien évidemment, le sourire narquois qui s'étire sur ses lèvres est dû au fait que je suis prise au dépourvu – n'étant pas au courant, je n'ai pas de cadeau. Je lui renverrais l'ascenseur… .

Nous sommes arrivés dans un de leurs nombreux salons, près du grand hall d'entrée dans lequel se trouve Narcissa, Kalinga, Marcus et une autre femme. Aussi grande que Narcissa, elle est brune aux yeux bruns, le regard froid et inquisiteur. Elle porte une longue robe noire. Marcus me regarde d'un air amusé et je frisonne. Je regrette que Drago ne soit pas plus proche de moi.

Non, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour me défendre.

\- **Mavina, voici Anthéa Lancaster.**

\- **Lancaster, la fille de Théodorus ?** dit-elle d'une voix trainante.

\- **Elle-même.** Je lui réponds.

Je dois faire un pas en avant pour lui serrer la main et j'en profite pour frôler Drago, qui -je le constate- retiens sa respiration sur le moment. Parfait. Ça lui apprendra.

Je m'aperçois qu'elle prend plus de temps à me juger maintenant qu'elle connait mon nom de famille – pas totalement inconnu du monde de la Magie : Nous avons une grande influence au sein du Ministère grâce aux nombreuses fonctions que ma famille a eu au fil des années.

\- **Voici mon fils Marcus.** Me dit Mavina.

\- **On s'est déjà rencontrés, mais je constate que c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir.** La coupe Marcus.

Parle pour toi. Du coin de l'œil, je me vois que Drago fronce légèrement les sourcils.

Tiens, tiens …

D'un sourire poli, je souris plus largement à Marcus. Je m'aperçois par la suite que Malvina m'observe. Encore. Je me demande pourquoi Malvina me regarde aussi longuement, on n'est pas dans un zoo non plus.

Narcissa s'approche de son fils et lui caresse la joue. Elle le prend ensuite par le bras pour l'entrainer vers le hall. Mavina, Marcus, Kalinga et moi-même les suivent.

\- **Bien, on ne reste pas plus longtemps.**

\- **Vous ne restez pas manger ?** demande Drago.

\- **Non, on avait besoin de quelques mesures du grand salon et de la salle de bal.** Lui explique sa mère. **On reviendra d'ici cinq jours.**

\- **Bon, d'accord.**

C'est peut-être égoïste de ma part, mais je pense de suite au fait que Drago et moi on sera seuls. Si on met à part Kalinga et le reste de leur personnel. Drago aura peut-être envie de passer du temps avec sa mère et c'est pourquoi je culpabilise de penser ainsi.

Ils s'enlacent, et même Mavina prends Drago dans ses bras juste avant de me tendre à nouveau la main tout en me regardant froidement après que Narcissa m'ait prise dans ses bras. Marcus va jusqu'à me faire un baisemain, ce que je n'apprécie pas trop, mais je ne sais pas réagir autrement que de le laisser faire et de ne pas réagir au regard de braise qu'il me lance.

\- **Prends soin de Drago,** me dit agréablement Narcissa.

\- **Comptez sur moi.** Lui dis-je en souriant avant de me tourner vers lui avec un regard plein de sous-entendus – et je note un léger tressaillement de la part de Drago.

Ils disparaissent, accompagnés de Kalinga derrière la lourde porte d'entrée du manoir qui se referme. Nous laissant seuls, Drago et moi.

 _ **Voilà voilà !**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous a tout autant plus que les précédents**_ __

 _ **Pensez-vous que de façon générale mes chapitres sont trop courts ?**_

 _ **Pensez-vous que je devrais refaire mon habillage ?**_

 _ **J'hésite à le passer en total look blanc … .**_

 _ **Je pense que je vais arrêter mes questions ici pour le moment ^^**_

 _ **Merci à vous de me lire, merci à ceux qui prendront le temps de répondre à mes questions**_ __

 _ **Belle journée à vous !**_

 _ **Et à dimanche**_ __


	8. Chapitre 8

La porte se ferme et je me tourne vers Drago qui me regarde intensément. Je me demande à quoi il peut bien penser. De mon côté, je pense à ce qui risque très prochainement d'arriver avec une pointe d'impatience. Et j'espère qu'il y pense aussi.  
Sauf qu'il ne dit rien.  
Sauf qu'il ne fait rien.  
Il reste planté là à me regarder.  
L'envie lui serait-elle passée ? Peut-être qu'il n'a pas apprécié le fait que je l'ai légèrement cherché avant ?  
J'ouvre la bouche pour lui demander des explications, mais il m'interrompt.

\- **Ne dis rien.** Me dit-il vivement.

Mon cœur se serre. Je lui ai tellement déplus que ça ? Je lui lance un regard furieux. Il aurait pu dire n'importe quoi d'autre. Je ravale ma fierté, lui tourne le dos et m'en vais. Je monte lentement, de façon à ne pas lui montrer qu'il m'a blessé.  
Bordel, mais qu'elle idiote je suis ! A quoi est-ce que j'ai bien pu penser avec lui ? C'est Drago bon sang ! C'est soit tout marche comme il veut que ça fonctionne soit c'est salut à plus jamais.  
Mais quand même ... Je me suis peut-être emportée trop vite, après tout vu ce qu'il m'a dit dans la bibliothèque et dans sa chambre ... . Quoi qu'il en soit ce n'est quand même pas une raison pour me dire de me taire alors que juste avant il me dise ce qu'il veut faire avec moi. Je m'arrête en haut des escaliers du troisième étage, les joues rouges. Je me rends compte que j'ai réagi comme une enfant : non seulement en le cherchant devant les autres, mais aussi d'être partie pour la simple raison qu'il m'a dit de me taire.  
Quelqu'un me saisis vivement par le poignet pour me forcer à me retourner. C'est lui. Il a l'air furieux.

\- **Bordel tu m'explique où tu vas comme ça ?!**  
\- **Ne me crie pas dessus pour commencer ! Et ensuite, évite de me dire de me taire alors même que je n'ai rien encore dit !**  
\- **C'est tout ce qui t'inquiète alors que devant ma mère et les autres tu fais exprès de me chercher et en plus de me frôler ? C'était déjà assez dur de ne pas te déshabiller sur place dans le hall, alors si tu avais dit un mot de plus ça aurait été impossible de me retenir ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer la tête de Kalinga si elle nous avait vus en revenant.**

Je garde ma réplique cinglante pour moi. Alors c'était pour ça ?

\- **Comment voulais-tu que je devine qu'elle allait revenir ? Au lieu de me dire de me taire tu aurais juste pu me dire d'attendre parce que Kalinga allais revenir ou bien juste aller dans une autre pièce.** Je lui dis doucement.  
\- **Il fallait bien que je la voie pour lui dire de ne pas nous chercher pour manger et qu'on descende quand on aura faim.** Me dit-il sèchement.  
\- **Ah bon et je peux savoir pourquoi ?** je recommence à m'énerver.  
\- **Parce que j'ai tellement attendu que je compte prendre tout mon temps pour m'occuper de toi !**

Oh bordel. Mon cœur rate un battement. Anthéa, tu étais à des kilomètres de la réalité.  
Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour rattraper le coup. Je le regarde bêtement. Mieux vaut peut-être que je ne dise rien, je risque d'empirer les choses.  
 _Montre-lui plutôt !_  
Je tire sur mon bras qu'il tient de façon à le forcer de se rapprocher de moi. Je passe ma main dans son cou et je l'embrasse sans lui laisser le temps de rajouter ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Ses lèvres sont à nouveau contre les miennes et ça me fait un bien fou. Je me colle contre lui. J'espère que ça suffira à lui faire oublier sa colère ... . Et je ne me suis pas trompée, deux secondes plus tard, il me porte. Comme avant, mes jambes s'enroulent autour de lui. Je reconnais vaguement le chemin qui mène jusqu'à sa chambre, mais je n'y prête pas plus attention : Ce qui m'importe c'est ce qui va se passer juste après.  
Il nous étend doucement sur son lit. Il semble hésiter. Je m'arrête de l'embrasser et ouvre les yeux. A travers ses yeux bleus je vois qu'il se pose des questions.

\- **A quoi tu penses ?** Je lui chuchote.  
\- **A tout.**  
\- **Mais encore ?**  
\- **Est-ce une bonne idée ? En as-tu seulement envie ?**  
\- **Tu crois que je t'aurais laissé m'emmener jusqu'ici si non?** Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui sourire et il sourit à son tour, mais je vois qu'il y a autre chose. **Drago. Je ne lis pas dans tes pensées. Dit-moi à quoi tu penses ?**  
\- **Tu viens de terminer une relation, et je me demande si c'est le moment.**  
\- **L'arrogant Drago Malefoy est proie au doute ?** Je me moque gentiment de lui.  
\- **Anthéa, je ne veux pas te faire de fausses illusions, je ne sais pas où cela peut nous mener.**  
\- **Et bien on verra. Pour l'instant j'ai d'autres choses en tête.**  
\- **Non. Je veux qu'on en parle avant.**

Il se relève, me laissant sur le lit et se met à tourner en rond. Je m'assieds.

\- **Drago, parle-moi.**  
\- **Il faut que tu saches que je ne sais vraiment pas dans quoi je t'embarque.**  
\- **Alors dit-moi de quoi tu es sûr.**  
\- **Si je ne retenais pas tu n'aurais déjà plus de vêtements. Je sais aussi qu'il me suffit d'un rien de ta part pour que j'ai envie de toi, mais je ne peux rien te promettre Anthéa.**  
\- **Je ne te demande rien Drago, et aujourd'hui j'en ai un peu marre des promesses alors je m'en fiche pas mal que tu ne m'en fasses pas. On n'est pas obligés de se promettre quoi que ce soit.**

Ok. Clairement, je viens de lui proposer uniquement d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui : donc pour être franche, je lui propose un plan cul. Est-ce que ça me dérange ? Après ce qui s'est passé avec Harry, je ne pense pas. Au contraire, je pense même en avoir besoin, et surtout : J'ai cruellement envie de Drago et que ses mains se baladent à nouveau sur moi, que ses lèvres soient contre les miennes... . Anthéa ne t'emballe pas trop ! Comment lui faire comprendre que j'ai envie de lui ?

\- **Quoi que si en fait.** Je lui dis.

Il arrête de faire les cent pas, s'arrêtant devant moi et me regarde plein de regrets. Intérieurement, je jubile. Je me mords les lèvres et le regarde, pleine de désir.

\- **Montre-moi que tu peux faire ce que tu m'as dit tout aussi bien que tu le prétends.**

Il revient – enfin ! – vers moi et m'embrasse fiévreusement. Je m'allonge pendant qu'il s'étend sur moi, et je frissonne, impatiente qu'il prenne possession de mon corps. J'ai hâte, mais je veux prendre mon temps aussi. Il me semble tout aussi impatient que moi. Je savoure ses mains qui se déplacent sur mon corps. Je lui défais lentement tous les boutons de sa chemise pour la lui enlever, ce qui l'oblige à s'écarter un instant de moi, me permettant ainsi d'observer son corps.  
Bon sang, ce qu'il est beau. Il est aussi musclé que j'ai pu le constater ce matin en me réveillant contre lui. Il revient auprès de moi, et commence à relever mon t-shirt en même temps qu'il laisse une traînée de baiser dans mon cou. Quelques secondes plus tard, mon t-shirt rejoins sa chemise balancée je-ne-sais-où et je m'en fou. Je ne veux plus aucun vêtement entre lui et moi, uniquement sa peau contre la mienne. J'ondule les hanches contre lui, mes mains se baladent entre sa tête et son torse. Mon envie de lui ne cesse de croître. Ses lèvres glissent vers ma poitrine et de ma poitrine à mon ventre. Je sens qu'il m'ouvre mon pantalon pour me l'enlever également. Et puis plus rien. J'ouvre les yeux, inquiète, mais je n'ai pas à m'en faire, il prend juste le temps de me regarder. Je porte un ensemble en dentelle noir, un basic que j'aime porter : il est à la fois confortable et sexy.

\- **Tu es à couper le souffle.**

Je rougis et instinctivement, me cache la poitrine en croisant les bras. Il m'attrape les mains en une seule et les pose au-dessus de ma tête, j'essaie légèrement de me libérer, mais c'est en vain.  
Sa bouche n'est qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes, et je meure d'envie de réduire cet espace au néant. Il frotte son bassin contre le mien et je sens à quel point je l'excite, ce qui augmente mon propre plaisir.

\- **Ne te cache pas. Pas devant moi. Tu as un corps magnifique.**

Je ne suis pas habituée à ses mots. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire d'autre que de venir. Ce qu'il fait. Il me laisse venir à califourchon au-dessus de lui et j'entreprends de ne rien lui laisser d'autre que son caleçon noir qui dessiner le moindre de ses muscles. Je remonte doucement vers ses lèvres en embrassant chaque centimètre de son torse en faisant en sorte que ma poitrine frôle son sexe. Je n'ai pas le temps d'en faire plus que je me retrouve à nouveau en-dessous de lui et que sa main glisse entre mes jambes, et plus précisément sous ma culotte. Je gémis dans sa bouche tellement c'est bon de sentir ses doigts à cet endroit. Cela fait si longtemps d'ailleurs.  
Je rougis, et il sent ma gêne car il arrête son doigt juste à l'ouverture de mes lèvres. J'ouvre les yeux et le vois qui me regarde comme s'il me demandait la permission d'aller plus loin. Je le prends dans mes bras et le rapproche de moi afin de lui faire comprendre que ma réponse est oui. Doucement, il glisse en moi, et je me cambre de plaisir en gémissant.

\- **Si tu continues de gémir comme ça je ne vais bientôt plus pouvoir m'empêcher d'aller doucement,** me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.  
\- **C'est si bon ... .**  
\- **Comment te résister ...** me dit-il avant de m'embrasser dans le cou et d'ajouter un doigt en moi.

Oh bordel. Il est si doué. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir et ses doigts se font plus pressants. A mon tour, je glisse ma main dans son dernier sous-vêtement pour prendre son sexe dans mes mains.  
Oh bordel. C'est tellement agréable de sentir l'effet que je lui fais. Il passe sa main dans mon dos et me soulève : on est maintenant tous les deux assis dans son lit, lui est sur les genoux, et je me suis accrochée à lui en l'entourant de mes jambes. Il dégrafe mon soutien-gorge d'une main et me l'enlève, ce qui m'oblige à arrêter de le caresser quelques secondes. Et il me mord les lèvres en signe de contestations. Le moindre de ses gestes me donnent du plaisir. Il prend mon sein dans sa main et passe son doigt sur mon téton. En réponse, j'accélère le mouvement de va-et-vient que je fais sur la longueur de son sexe en érection. Il gémit à son tour et nous redépose sur le lit. Nos caresses se font de plus en plus insistantes.  
Sans s'écarter, il se met à chercher quelque chose dans le tiroir de sa commode, et en ressort une boîte de préservatifs. Il la dépose sur le lit.  
Je commence à stresser un peu, mais plus je me concentre sur les gestes de Drago plus je me détends. Je ne me souviens pas avoir pris autant de plaisir que maintenant. Drago s'arrête un moment de me toucher pour m'enlever mon dernier vêtement et je frémis lorsqu'il mord gentiment ma hanche. Il enlève son caleçon et attrape la boîte. Ma raison se remet un instant en marche, vais-je vraiment le faire avec lui ? Je repense aux paroles de Ginny me disant de me lâcher et de penser à moi et cela me suffit à la faire taire. Après avoir enfilé le préservatif, Drago qui c'était assis se repenche sur moi. Je suis encore une fois frappée par tous ce que ses yeux expriment : Un désir intense. Je n'arrive pas à le quitter des yeux. Il est magnifique. Il m'ébloui. Sa main longe délicatement mon corps. Il semble essayer de se contrôler. Je suis émue de le voir ainsi. On peut dire ce qu'on veut de lui, mais personne ne pourra ternir l'image que j'ai de lui actuellement : un homme attentionné, prêt à faire ce qu'il faut pour l'autre, un homme beau comme un dieu et passionné par son désir.

\- **Ça va ?** me demande-t'il.

Je passe un bras autour de son coup et l'autre dans ses cheveux pour l'approcher de moi et reprendre possession de ses lèvres pour apaiser la brûlure qu'il me laisse sur les miennes à chaque baiser. Je sens son sexe contre mon bassin, prêt pour la prochaine étape. J'angoisse un peu. Il attrape ma jambe sous le genou pour la faire plier. Je le sens encore hésitant alors j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux. Il sait que quelque chose me perturbe. J'ondule mes hanches pour tenter de ne pas avoir à m'expliquer auprès de lui. Ses mains se font plus ferment. Il recommence à me caresser le sein.

\- **Anthéa ...**  
\- **Chut.** Je lui intime.  
\- **Dit-moi ce qui ne va pas. Je peux m'arrêter là tu sais.**

Pourquoi a-t'il fallut qu'il me dise ça ? J'ai les larmes aux yeux maintenant : On ne s'est jamais autant préoccupé de moi comme il le fait actuellement. Je décide de lui dire la moitié de la vérité.

\- **C'est juste que ça fait un moment...**

Je n'ose pas en dire plus. C'est déjà assez gênant comme ça. J'ai l'impression de voir quelque chose au fond de lui qui fond. Et au lieu de rire de moi, il m'embrasse délicatement.

\- **Arrête-moi quand tu veux d'accord ?** me dit-il.  
\- **D'accord.**

Lentement, Drago rapproche son sexe du mien et commence à me pénétrer... Il ne me quitte pas des yeux et s'arrête lorsqu'il me voit froncer les sourcils : J'ai eu une petite douleur. Il vient en moi encore plus lentement et d'une main, il se balade sur mon corps comme s'il cherchait à m'apaiser. Quand il est entièrement en moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de soupirer bruyamment tellement il me fait du bien. Je me rends compte de toute la frustration que j'ai accumulée de ne pas pouvoir approcher Drago alors que j'étais avec Harry. Il gémit de soulagement. Il fait quelques va-et-vient lentement, comme s'il voulait m'habituer à ce qu'il soit en moi. Je cache sa tête dans mon cou pour ne pas qu'il se rende compte que j'ai les larmes aux yeux. Très vite, j'oublie le reste de mes émotions pour me concentrer uniquement sur les sensations qu'il me procure. Je tends mon bassin de vers lui à chaque fois qu'il revient vers moi. Il accélère de plus en plus. C'est si bon... . Je m'agrippe à lui et mes jambes s'enroulent autour de sa taille pour l'inciter à ne pas ralentir.  
Oh bon dieu, ce qu'il me fait du bien.  
J'arrive à nous faire rouler pour aller au-dessus de lui sans le faire sortir, et je m'assieds sur mes genoux. Il me regarde et je vois dans ses yeux que je le rends fou, qu'il aime ce qu'il voit, j'impose mon rythme : tout d'abord lent, sur toute la longueur de son sexe puis plus rapide. Il s'assied et m'attrape par les hanches pour me coller contre lui violement. Oh bon sang, je risque rapidement de jouir s'il continue. J'halète, je l'embrasse pour ne pas faire de bruit. Sa langue contre la mienne, mes mains dans son dos pour le retenir au plus près de moi, je me sens merveilleusement bien. Je me laisse aller.

\- **Drago...**

Il nous recouche sur le dos, lui au-dessus et continu la cadence.

\- **Ne dit plus mon nom ou je risque d'arriver au bout.** Me dit-il.  
\- **Drago, c'est si bon,** je le taquine en accentuant sur son prénom.  
\- **Arrête, je veux d'abord te faire arriver au bout.**

C'est si bon de le sentir en moi, je sens que je suis de plus en plus proche de l'orgasme. Il ralenti le rythme, j'essaie de me retenir de jouir pour faire durer le plaisir, mais c'est juste impossible quand il reprend la propriété de mes lèvres. Tous mes muscles se contractent et je murmure son prénom. Juste après, il jouit à son tour. Et je ferme les yeux pour mieux ressentir toutes ses émotions qui nous traversent.  
Oh bon dieu ... . Il continu de venir en moi encore quelques fois pour faire durer le plaisir maximum que nous avons atteint avant de se relâcher, s'écroulant sur moi. Il pose sa tête dans mon cou, et je garde ma main dans ses doux cheveux blonds. On est essoufflés. Nos cœurs battent à la chamade. On reprend chacun notre souffle. Je crois ne jamais avoir pris autant de plaisir qu'aujourd'hui. Je n'ose pas bouger, je n'ose rien dire. Je profite des dernières pulsations que mon corps ressent suite à notre acte. Drago pose sa tête contre mon front et j'ouvre les yeux pour voir les siens. Magnifique, c'est bien le mot qui lui correspond.  
Il me dit que je suis belle et m'embrasse. Doucement, il s'écarte et se retire. Après avoir déposé le préservatif, il attrape la couverture et nous couvre. Il s'allonge à côté de moi, passe ma jambe au-dessus de sa taille et se rapproche de moi. Ma poitrine est contre son torse. Il caresse mes cheveux, et je pose ma main sur sa hanche, sur laquelle je me mets à dessiner des formes indéfinies du bout des doigts. Tout dans ses gestes m'a montré qu'il fait attention à mon plaisir, à moi. Et cela me rends tellement heureuse que ma gorge se noue.

\- **Ça va ?**  
\- **Arrête de me poser la question Drago.**  
\- **Réponds-moi alors.**  
\- **Oui ça va, tout va très bien.** Je lui souris.  
\- **Moi aussi,** me dit-il en répondant à mon sourire par le sien

Sa beauté me frappe à nouveau. Comment n'ai-je pas pu me rendre compte plutôt de cela ?

\- **Pour ce que tu m'as dit avant.** Je grimace en sachant qu'il va surement me parler du fait que mon dernier rapport sexuel datait. **Je ne sais pas si je devrais m'en excuser, mais sache que tu as très rapidement prendre une nouvelle habitude.**

Je rigole.

\- **Si c'est tout le temps aussi bon, je la prendrais volontiers.**  
\- **Je ne comprends quand même pas comment on peut seulement se passer de te voir nue. Sans oublier la réaction de ton corps quand je te touche.**  
\- **Je ne sais pas quoi dire.** Dis-je en rougissant.  
\- **Dit-moi à quoi tu penses.**  
\- **Tu le sais déjà sans que j'aie besoin de te le dire.**  
\- **Et bien faisons comme si je ne savais pas**.  
\- **Tu risques de ne pas apprécier**.  
\- **Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte de l'effet que tu as sur moi**. **Alors peut m'importe que j'apprécie ou non.**  
\- **Tu me demande de te faire un monologue.**  
\- **Je veux tout savoir et j'aime entendre ta voix, surtout quand elle murmure mon prénom quand je suis en toi.**

Je rigole à nouveau avec lui. Je prends mon temps pour peser chaque mots que je vais dire.

\- **Je n'ai pas été habituée à ce que l'on me dise tout ce que tu me dis. Et encore moins que je suis belle alors que je suis à moitié nue.**  
\- **Ou totalement,** me coupe-t-il.  
\- **Ou totalement,** je confirme.  
\- **Pourtant tu es magnifique et ton corps est sublime.**  
\- **Arrête de me complimenter. Tu risques de me faire pleurer.** Je me cache la tête dans le coussin.  
\- **Pourquoi ?**  
\- **Parce qu'après avoir joui je suis hyper sensible.**  
\- **Ha ha.** Il se moque de moi. **Ne te cache pas.** Il me relève la tête.  
\- **Je suis gênée.**  
\- **Et alors ? Anthéa après ce qu'on a fait, tu n'as pas à te cacher, pas devant moi et même avant ça.**  
\- **Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça avant.**  
\- **Faut croire que tu n'as pas seulement des avantages en nature.** Me dit-il. **Mais on s'écarte du sujet.** Il redevient sérieux.  
\- **Personne ne m'as autant prêté attention que toi.**  
\- **Tu le mérite.**  
\- **Je ne pense pas non.**  
\- **Je pense que si. Et ne t'avise pas de dire le contraire.**  
\- **Sinon quoi ?**  
\- **Sinon je vais te torturer sexuellement.**

Il se met à sourire et s'allonge au-dessus de moi pour m'embrasser dans le cou. Je rigole. Bon dieu, qu'est-ce que c'est agréable.

\- **Serais-tu insatiable ?** je lui demande.  
\- **Je crois que c'est un autre de tes avantages.**  
\- **Ah bon ?**  
\- **Tu n'imagines même pas combien de fois je me suis imaginer te faire toutes sortes de choses.**  
\- **Je me demande de quelle nature sont ces choses.**  
\- **Elles concernent principalement le sexe.**

Je le regarde affectueusement et il pose sa tête sur sa main, le coude près de ma tête. Il joue avec l'une de mes mèches blonde.

\- **Je voudrais quand même comprendre ce qui s'est passé.**  
\- **Te n'apprécierais pas.** Je soupire.  
\- **Même s'il faut que tu me parle de l'autre enfoiré.** Il rajoute.  
\- **Pourquoi tu veux absolument comprendre ?**  
\- **Parce que c'est la vraie Anthéa que je veux.**

Mon cœur fait un bon. Qu'as-t-il bien voulu dire parle là ?  
Je décide de changer de sujet, ou du moins de le rendre plus drôle, moins sérieux ne sachant pas comment comprendre sa phrase.

\- **Et là tu penses avoir couché avec la fausse ou la vraie ?**  
\- **Je ne sais pas il faudrait qu'on recommence pour que je puisse comparer.** Il m'embrasse tout sourire.  
\- **Déjà ?**  
\- **Oh tu n'imagines pas tout ce que je te réserve.** Me prévient-il.  
\- **On dirait que tu as longuement préparé ton coup.**  
\- **Seulement avec toi.**

Je reste pensive en scrutant ses yeux qui sondent les miens. Est-il toujours si attentionné envers les filles avec qui il a ce genre de relation ? Est-il comme ça avec Pansy ? J'espère au fond de moi que non. Il roule pour se mettre sur le dos et m'embarque sur lui. Il ajuste son coussin pour surélever un peu sa tête et me regarde. Je plie mon bras sur son torse et pose la tête dessus. De mon autre main, je dessine des courbes sur son corps si musclé ... . Et je repense aux fois où je l'ai aperçue avec Pansy. A-t-elle déjà remarqué à quel point son corps est parfait ? Et les autres ?

\- **Encore en train de te poser des questions ?** me demande-t-il.  
\- **Comment est-ce que tu fais pour le savoir ?**  
\- **Je te l'ai dit : C'est une question d'habitude.**

Alors il doit sûrement être aussi attentionné avec les autres qu'il l'est avec moi. J'ai un léger pincement au cœur. Pourquoi suis-je déçue ?

\- **Anthéa. Dit-moi ce qu'il y a.**  
\- **Je me demandais seulement si tu étais aussi attentionné avec toutes les autres.** Je lui réponds, franche.

Il ouvre grand les yeux, surpris.

\- **Les autres ?**  
\- **Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que je t'ai dépucelé.**  
\- **Oh non, mais je me demande de qui tu parles.**

« Oh non » ? Super... Il y en a eu tant que cela ? Mon cœur se serre à cette pensée.

\- **De personne en particulier. Je ne connais pas tes conquêtes aussi nombreuses soient-elles.** Je lui réponds, amère.  
\- **Il n'y en a pas tellement, pourtant tu sais que je ne m'empêche pas de draguer quand l'occasion vient.**  
\- **Oui.**

Si mon cœur était un fruit, il serait en train de se flétrir. Et pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Je n'ai pas de raisons. C'est bien moi qui ait décidé que ce n'était que pour du sexe entre lui et moi.

\- **Pour répondre à ta question, je ne le suis pas avec les autres. Seulement avec toi.**  
\- **Pourquoi ?** Je lui demande, en le regardant, soudaine pleine d'espoirs sans trop comprendre pour qu'elle raison.  
\- **Parce que tu es la seule qui me plaît.**

Mon cœur bats plus fort. Et je suis sûre qu'il le sens.

\- **Tu es la seule qui me rends aussi fou et je n'ai pas envie d'agir autrement avec toi ou de la même façon que je le fais avec les autres. Tu n'imagines pas combien de fois j'ai failli perdre la tête à cause de toi.**  
\- **Comme hier soir ?** je lui demande en repensant à l'état dans lequel il était quand il m'a sorti de mon cauchemar.  
\- **Et pire encore... .**  
\- **Qu'avais-tu en tête hier, pourquoi tu ne dormais pas ?**  
\- **Parce que je te savais à l'autre bout du couloir, que ma seule envie était de te rejoindre. Sauf que je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir si je débarquais. A la seule pensée de te savoir ici, chez moi en train de dormir, je ... Quand je t'ai entendu crier j'ai eu peur que quelqu'un ne soit en train de te faire du mal.**

Je reste muette. Je me demande si c'est un contre coup des nombreuses nuits d'insomnies que j'ai passées ou si c'est la réalité. Si ce que Drago vient de me dire est bien vrai. Et quand je vois la passion dans ses yeux que je retrouve de plus en plus souvent, je me dis que cela peut être que la vérité. Instinctivement, quelque chose se ferme en moi, comme un mur de protection, mais en même temps une douce chaleur m'envahi, agréable, apaisante, joyeuse.

Je me rappelle des règles que Ginny m'avait exposées le jour où elle m'a parlé de la première fois qu'elle voyait quelqu'un uniquement pour des rapports sexuels. L'une d'elle disait très clairement qu'il ne fallait pas s'impliquer. Je crois bien que je ne pourrais pas suivre cette règle.  
Je suis presque sûre que je ne pourrais pas ne pas m'impliquer avec Drago. Mon cœur s'accélère à cette pensée.


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Je vole: Ou plutôt j'ai l'impression de voler. En-dessous de moi défile une multitude de paysage tous les uns plus différents que les autres. Ce rêve ne rime à rien, mais je m'y sens bien : Pas de loup-garou à l'horizon ni d'amis qui meurent. Et cela me conviens parfaitement.  
Au mot parfaitement, une image bien claire surgit dans mon esprit : le visage de Drago et ses yeux si expressifs. Drago... Je m'immobilise, mais le paysage continue de défiler. Il me regarde et me tends la main. Je lui souris et je la prends.

Je me réveilles. J'aurais bien voulu rester encore dans mon rêve. Je me sentais bien, en sécurité et sans douleurs. Je garde les yeux fermés, l'image du visage de Drago encore bien nette dans mon esprit. Mon corps me réclame de m'étirer et c'est ce que je fais. Merlin que ça fait du bien d'ailleurs ! Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi j'ai autant besoin de m'étirer quand les évènements de la veille au soir me reviennent : j'ai fait l'am... couché avec Drago. Et j'ai adoré ça. Je me souviens qu'on a encore discuté ensemble juste après et puis j'ai du m'endormir.

Je me mets à sourire, l'euphorie de la veille me revenant et me retourne dans le lit pour le voir.

Il est là, dans son lit en train de me regarde, et bon sang qu'il est canon, allongé auprès de moi encore déshabillé.

 **\- Salut boucle d'or.** me dit-il.

 **\- Salut toi.** Je lui souris.

Il s'approche et m'embrasse d'abord doucement avant de glisser sa langue entre mes lèvres. J'ai envie de soupirer de contentement, mais je me retiens, je ne voudrais pas qu'il sache que j'étais impatiente de reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouve sous lui, et je remarque qu'il à enfiler un caleçon pour la nuit. Je sens son sexe contre mon ventre en érection. Ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire... . Je réponds à ses caresses toute aussi avide de lui. Et puis un grondement sourd venant de mon ventre se fait entendre et on explose de rire.

 **\- J'en connaît une qui a faim.** me dit-il.

 **\- Tu n'as pas idée.**

Je rigole. On s'embrasse encore un peu et puis on se lève, je me rappelle alors que mes affaires sont dans la chambre de l'autre côté du couloir. J'enfile mes affaires d'hier, pendant qu'il disparaît dans ce que je crois être son dressing.

J'imagine que je vais avoir l'air d'une idiote si je l'attends bêtement alors je vais dans ma chambre, le sourire aux lèvres. Je regarde le tableau de Dame Jinnea et le Chevalier mais ils sont absents, je leur parlerais plus tard !

Je prends rapidement une douche sans me laver les cheveux et quand je sors je percute un Drago.

 **\- Aie.**

 **\- Ça t'apprendra à disparaître sans rien dire.**

 **\- J'allais pas rester plantée là à t'attendre et je voulais prendre une douche.** je lui réplique.

 **\- Tu n'avais qu'à venir avec moi dans la douche.**

Je rougis bêtement. Aller avec lui sous la douche ? Impossible, je n'aurais jamais osé. Je n'avais jamais pris une douche avec quelqu'un d'autre... .

 **\- Pourquoi tu rougis ?**

 **\- P-Parce que je suis en serviette de bain devant toi.**

 **\- Et c'est ça qui te gêne alors que je t'ai déjà vu nue ?**

Je rougis encore plus. Maudit sois-je ! J'ai horreur de rougir. Il s'approche de moi et je me retrouve coincée contre la commode dans la salle de bain. Je n'ose pas le regarder. Je sais que si je le fais, je vais tomber nez à nez avec ses yeux pleins de désirs. D'autant plus que je voudrais me blottir dans ses bras.

J'aimerais me coller contre lui, et le déshabiller. J'ai encore envie de lui, mais je n'ose pas. Mon souffle et mon cœur s'accélèrent. Il appréciera peut-être pas trop le fait que je ne me sente pas rassasiée de son corps. Il faut que je me retienne.

Ses mains s'approchent de mes hanches pendant qu'il murmure mon prénom. Bon sang, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir me retenir s'il me touche. Pourtant j'y arrive quand elles se posent. Mon ventre s'éveille. J'oublie ma faim.

 **\- Regarde-moi.**

Mon côté je-n'ai-pas-confiance-en-moi me dit de ne pas le faire au risque de défaillir devant son regard surement brûlant et mon côté taquin m'incite à le faire, à le défier.

Je ferme les yeux et je sens qu'il s'approche encore. Je l'imagine à quelques centimètres de mon corps. Je m'effraie quand je sens ses lèvres contre mon cou, je ne m'y attendais pas. Des frissons me parcours au fur et à mesure que ses lèvres glissent sur mes épaules et ma nuque. Je m'affole de plus en plus.

Bon sang.

Oh bon sang.

Il se colle définitivement contre moi quand je gémis.

Là, je ne peux plus me retenir : je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux et l'attire contre mon visage. Il s'empresse de m'embrasser et je lui réponds avec fougue.

Il me donne l'impression d'être tout aussi impatient que moi.

Il me porte pour m'assoir sur le bord de la commode. Une première pour moi. Si on continue, ce sera la première fois que je le fais en-dehors d'une chambre à coucher. Ça m'angoisse un peu.

Mes jambes s'enroulent autour de lui. A travers son pantalon, je sens son sexe qui bande autant qu'avant dans le lit et ça m'excite. J'aimerais qu'il soit déjà en moi. Il passe un de ses bras dans mon dos pour me retenir contre lui.

Drago m'enlève la serviette et je me retrouve nue contre lui, mes lèvres contre les siennes, avide d'en avoir plus. Il s'écarte pour m'observer. Il retient sa respiration et pour la première fois, je comprends que dans sa tête il me trouve belle. Belle et sexy. Cela me donne assez de courage pour vouloir lui dire que je veux aller plus loin. Encore une fois.

Je le lui fais comprendre en ondulant mes hanches contre son bassin. Un peu difficile dans ma position, mais tout de même possible. Sa réponse ne se fait pas attendre, sa main trouve l'entrée de mon sexe et il commence par me titiller le clitoris avant de faire passer un doigt en moi. Je gémis de plaisir.

Ce que c'est bon.

Il pose sa tête dans ma nuque, il mordit ma peau et j'accroche mes mains autour de son cou, suppliante d'en avoir plus. Il fait de doux va-et-vient qui me procurent un bien encore plus fou lorsqu'il ajoute un doigt en plus. Je n'arrive pas à me retenir de gémir tant c'est bon. C'est si délicieux que le seul mouvement que je peux faire est de tendre mon bassin vers lui quand il s'enfonce en moi. Et pourtant j'aimerais lui faire autant de bien qu'il m'en fait : j'aimerais prendre son sexe et le caresser.

 **\- Dit-moi stop.** me dit-il. **Dit-moi stop où je te prends tout de suite.**

 **\- Viens en moi.**

 **\- J'ai pas de préservatifs sur moi.**

 **\- Je prends ce qu'il faut.**

Et oui autre ingéniosité de notre monde : il nous suffit de prendre une potion tous les mois pour ne pas tomber enceinte. Par contre, c'est quand même à moi de calculer quand je vais avoir mes menstruations. 

Ses caresses se font plus fortes, et mon envie est telle que j'arrive à faire descendre mes mains jusqu'à son pantalon et à l'ouvrir. Je baisse son caleçon noir pour libérer son sexe en érection.

Je le veux.

Je le désir.

Je veux qu'il vienne en moi comme hier soir. Ici et maintenant, je m'en fou qu'on ne soit pas dans un lit, je le veux juste lui.

Je commence à le caresser à mon tour et il se met à gémir lui aussi. On se caresse l'un l'autre un moment avant qu'il décide qu'on aille plus loin : J'arrête de le caresser quand il enlève définitivement ses doigts de moi. Je garde son sexe dans ma main pour le guider jusqu'au mien.  
Il s'enfonce doucement en moi. J'en tremble de plaisir.

 **\- Drago...**

 **\- Bon dieu ce que tu es mouillée.**

Je l'enlace et je savoure cette première pénétration. Puis viennent les va-et-vient que j'attendais depuis un moment. C'est si bon avec lui. Le rythme s'accélère.

 **\- Laisse-moi te coucher sur la commode.** me demande-t-il.

J'hésite. Je n'ai jamais fait de levrette avec Harry. Je n'ai jamais osé. J'ai toujours eu peur de me montrer de dos à lui. Alors pour ce qui est de le faire avec Drago et en plus ailleurs que dans un lit.

Je repense à ce que Ginny m'avait expliqué : " **Tu sais Anthéa, il y a une différence de coucher avec quelqu'un dont on a envie et quelqu'un par amour. Par amour, tu vas attacher plus d'attention à l'endroit et à la manière. Par envie, tu y prêtera moins d'attention. Le plus important c'est de prendre du plaisir. Le jour où je le ferais avec la personne que j'aime je le ferais d'abord dans un lit.** "

Ai-je envie de tourner le dos à Drago et de me pencher en avant pour lui ? J'ai toujours eu peur de le faire, mais c'est Drago et aussi bizarre que cela paraît je crois que je lui fait plus confiance qu'à Harry. J'angoisse un peu. J'ai peur d'avoir mal. Il le comprendrais je suis sûre. D'ailleurs, il doit s'en douter puisqu'il ralenti le rythme.

 **\- Anthéa, qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

 **\- Te moque pas de moi.** Je lui demande.

 **\- Anthéa, je pourrais surement pas le faire en ce moment. dit-moi ce qu'il y a.**

Ma gorge se noue par son attention. Sa voix est si tendre lorsqu'il me dit cela.

 **\- Dit-le moi où je m'arrête et je sors.**

 _Ah non !_

Je le serre fort pour ne pas qu'il mette sa menace à exécution.

 **\- Je n'ai jamais fait de levrette.** Je murmure en approchant ma bouche de ses oreilles.

Et voilà c'est dit. Je sens mes joues qui brûlent. Il s'immobilise. Merde de merde, j'ai tout gâché. Il va se moquer de moi. Il s'écarte un peu pour me regarder dans les yeux.

 **\- Laisse-moi te montrer à quel point ça peut être bon pour toi.** me chuchote-t-il doucement.

 **\- J'ai un peu peur.**

Il me regarde de façon douce. Sa main caresse mon visage, elle est chaude, encore plus que ma joue. Chaude, mais agréable. Inconsciemment, je repose ma tête sur sa main, désireuse qu'il ne l'enlève pas.

 **\- Peur de quoi ?**

 **\- Que ça fasse mal.**

 **\- Je ne te ferais pas de mal. On essaie en douceur et si ça ne va pas tu me dit stop et on arrête d'accord ?**

Je n'ose toujours pas lui dire oui. J'ai envie de le faire jouir et de jouir à mon tour, mais je bloque totalement sur la position.

 **\- Anthéa, je veux que tu sois à l'aise et que tu te sente bien, c'est tout ce qui m'importe en plus de te faire du bien. Tu peux me dire non. Je ne t'obligerais jamais à coucher avec moi sans ton plein gré, ni à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas.**

Sa voix est si douce et ses paroles si pleine d'attention que les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je secoue ma tête positivement. Il me regarde longuement.

 **\- J'ai une idée.** me dit-il. **Accroche-toi à moi.**

 **\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?**

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il enlève son T-Shirt me donnant une vue magnifique sur son torse absolument parfait. Il reste en moi et me soulève. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de m'accrocher à lui fermement. Mes bras et mes jambes autour de son corps si enviable.

 **\- Drago !**

Il s'arrête pour envoyer valser son pantalon, et j'en profite pour m'écarter un peu de façon à l'obliger de m'expliquer ce qu'il veut faire.

 **\- On va aller sous la douche. Ça t'aidera.**

 **\- Sous la douche ?**

 **\- L'eau va te détendre.**

 **\- Mais comment tu sais que ... Non ne me dit rien, je ne veux pas savoir.**

Il se mets à rire et je ne peux faire de même tellement il est contagieux.

 **\- Tu es d'accord ?**

Je le regarde un petit moment et mon cœur fait un bond. Je me réprimande moi-même pour cela.

 **\- Oui.** je lui répond.

Il nous fait entrer dans la douche et allume l'eau. La température est parfaite. On reste un petit moment comme ça, tous les deux sous l'eau, immobiles pendant que l'on se retrouve totalement mouillés tous les deux en s'embrassant. J'ouvre les yeux pour le regarder. Il est encore plus sexy trempé, ses cheveux collés contre son crâne. Il recommence ses va-et-vient doucement, et je referme les yeux tout en l'embrassant. Ses mains glissent sur mes cuisses et je comprends que c'est le signal pour descendre. Il sort de moi, et je pose mes jambes au sol. Il s'assure que je ne tombe pas et me retient contre lui dans le cas où. Je trouve ça mignon. Mon cœur bat plus fort.  
 _Putain Anthéa... Tu ne dois pas trouver ça mignon !_

Je me réprimande une nouvelle fois.

On arrête de s'embrasser et je me tourne doucement, un peu stressée.

Ses bras longent les miens jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve mes mains. Nos doigts s'entrelacent et lentement il les guide jusqu'au mur. Le carrelage brun est froid contre mes paumes.

 **\- Bon sang tu es canon.** me dit-il.

Son torse qui mon dos et ses mains se baladent contre mon corps. Un peu honteuse de la position, je ferme les yeux. De toute façon c'est soit ça soit regarder le mur. Une de ses mains passe sur mes fesses pour rejoindre l'entrée de mon vagin. Automatiquement, j'écarte mes jambes.

J'angoisse : les bras et les jambes écartés, penchée en avant je suis entièrement à sa merci. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait. J'ouvre les yeux, une de ses mains se pose juste à côté de ma main droite.

Et puis il vient en moi doucement.

Oh putain.

Il s'arrête une fois totalement en moi et cela me va très bien : je peux reprendre mon souffle. Je ne me serait jamais doutée que je puisse avoir cette sensation. Il fait de va-et-vient tout aussi doucement. Je suis paralysée. C'est si ... bon. Il colle son torse contre mon dos.

 **\- Anthéa ça va ?**

 **\- Ne t'arrête pas.** je le supplie.

Il reprends ses va-et-vient en moi et je le sens sourire contre ma peau mouillée. J'en veux plus. J'en veux encore plus tellement c'est bon. Je n'imaginais pas que du sexe pouvait être aussi bon. Et encore moins avec Drago. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de gémir, lui non plus. Je me sens proche du précipice de la jouissance, mais j'aimerais que lui aussi. Je me rappelle alors l'effet que je lui ai fait en gémissant son prénom la première fois.

 **\- Drago...**

Il me plaque contre le mur, son corps est totalement contre le mien. Mes seins se tendent au contact froid du carrelage, mais tout ce qui m'importe c'est le plaisir qu'on prend ensemble, lui et moi. Son rythme est endiablant. Je murmure encore une fois son prénom et il jouit. Je le suis juste après en gémissant une dernière fois de plaisir.

Haletants, on reste l'un contre l'autre quelques minutes, après quoi il se retire. Je ne bouge pas, je profite encore des sensations qu'ils me restent de notre ébat.

Il glisse doucement ses bras autour de mes hanches et m'attire contre lui. Je me laisse aller contre son torse et pose ma tête en fermant les yeux. Savourant avec plaisir l'eau tombant sur nous. Il embrasse mon cou et je pose ma tête contre sa joue. J'aimerais rester ainsi indéfiniment. Juste être contre lui.

 **\- Tu ne dis rien ?**

 **\- Je savoure.**

 **\- Tu as aimé ?**

 **\- Bien plus que cela.** je souris en même temps que lui.

On reste un moment comme ça. Je ne pense à rien, juste à lui et aux moments qu'on vient de passer, et ceux à venir. Je pense alors au fait qu'il va falloir que je lui trouve un cadeau et que je me trouve une robe. Il va falloir que j'aille sur le Chemin de Traverse en passant par chez moi, et pour cela il va falloir qu'il m'autorise à sortir du manoir.

Je me retourne pour lui faire face, posant mes mains sur ses bras musclés. Je n'arrive pas à dire un seul mot tant son regard me captive. Je lui demanderais plus tard.

 **\- Tu es belle.**

 **\- Tu es un bon menteur.**

 **\- Comment peux-tu seulement ne pas le croire ?**

 **\- C'est comme ça Drago.**

 **\- J'arriverais bien un jour à te convaincre du contraire.**

 **\- Peut-être. On verra,** je lui souris.

On discute un peu sous la douche et puis on en sort. Il me tends une nouvelle serviette pour que je me sèche avant d'en prendre une pour lui. Je me sèche le corps et tout en faisant mes cheveux je pars dans le dressing immense qui contient le peu de mes vêtements.

Heureusement que Kalinga avait dit vrai : Ils ont fait venir tous les vêtements de chez moi. Et pourtant cela ne remplit à peine le dressing dans lequel je n'ose pas aller bien loin.  
J'enfile des sous-vêtements blancs, une jupe noire ballerine avec un chemisier en dentelle manches courtes. Je me tourne vers mes deux colliers : l'un est de la part d'Harry : deux cœurs entrelacés, l'autre un vient de ma grand-mère. Il s'agit un collier long avec une perle bleue en forme de larme. J'avais l'habitude de combiné les deux, mais je laisse celui d'Harry sur l'un des nombreux meubles qui ornent le dressing. Je prends ma paire de ballerine noire et quand je me retourne, je trouve un Drago appuyé contre la porte me fixant. J'aimerais le rejoindre et me faufiler dans ses bras. Je le regarde habillé d'un simple t-shirt et d'un pantalon sombre, il est canon. Je n'arrive pas à me lasser de la vue.

Est-il là depuis longtemps ?

 **\- Tu t'es rincé l'œil ?** Je lui demande en le rejoignant.

 **\- Si seulement ça pouvait me suffire.** me dit-il en souriant.

 **\- Au risque de gâché ce moment, j'ai faim.**

 **\- Je vais prévenir Kalinga.**

Il sourit et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de sortir en me précisant de le rejoindre dans dix minutes dans la salle à manger. Je jubile. Un grand sourire ne cesse de s'étendre sur mes lèvres.

Je me regarde dans un miroir pour m'occuper de mes cheveux. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu repris confiance en moi, et j'aime ce sentiment. Il me fait du bien. Tout comme Drago.  
De retour dans la chambre, j'attrape la lettre d'Hermione. Pas de messages. Leurs noms sont en haut de la feuille, elles ne doivent pas être loin de leur lettre.  
Je réfléchis à la façon de leur annoncer la "nouvelle".

Anthéa : **"D in the pocket"**

Leurs réponses ne se font pas attendre, à croire qu'elles attendaient devant la lettre de mes nouvelles.

Hermione : **"Comment ça dans la poche ?"**

Ginny : **"Non d'un Merlin, c'est bien ce que je crois ?"**

A : **"Plus de détails ce soir ... Ou peut-être pas, belle journée à vous les filles !"**

G : **"Nooon ! Anthéa reviens ! Raconte !"**

A : **"Je dois aller au Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui pour faire des achats, on se rejoint sur place ?"**

H : **"Je ne pourrais pas avant 12h"**

G : **"Idem !"**

A : **"On se donne rendez-vous au Merlin's café à 13h ?"**

J'attends leur approbation avant de courir rejoindre Drago. J'arrive dans le hall sans voir personne. J'avoue que le manoir est un peu glauque quand même, mais heureusement je suis là avant Drago.

 **\- J'ai failli attendre.**

Je sursaute. Il était juste derrière moi.

 **\- Il va falloir que tu apprenne à être patient.**

 **\- Ça n'as jamais été mon fort.**

Je le défi du regard avant de lui tourner le dos et d'aller dans la salle à manger qui déborde encore une fois de nourriture. On bavarde un peu en mangeant, et puis je décide de me lancer :

 **\- J'ai besoin d'aller au Chemin de Traverse cet après-midi.**

 **\- Pourquoi faire ?**

 **\- Des achats.**

 **\- De quel sorte ?**

 **\- Une sorte qui ne te regarde pas Drago.**

 **\- Dommage que tu ne puisse pas sortir du manoir sans mon accord.**

Je soupire.

 **\- S'il s'agit de lingerie, je peux toujours venir te conseiller.**

J'en lâche ma fourchette. Il explose de rire.

 **\- Sérieusement Drago, j'ai besoin d'y aller, je dois te trouver un cadeau et les filles sont aussi là-bas, je me disais que je pourrais en profiter pour les voir.**

Il ne me réponds pas. Je vois bien qu'il n'apprécie pas le fait que je les vois.

 **\- Tu n'as pas à me faire de cadeau.**

 **\- Drago, j'ai bien le droit de voir mes amies non ? Et je t'en offre un si je veux.**

 **\- Tu as toujours réponse à tout ?**

 **\- C'est bizarre j'ai l'impression de t'avoir sorti la même chose il y a quelques jours. J'ai bien le droit de sortir un peu. Et à ce que j'ai compris, on va passer la majorité de nos vacances ensemble, donc c'est pas comme si quelques heures vont chambouler tous tes plans.**

Il se met à sourire. Je crois bien que j'ai réussi à le convaincre.

 **\- J'imagine que tu as une heure de rendez-vous ?**

 **\- 13h30.** je jubile.

 **\- Cherche tes affaires, je cherche Kalinga.**

Il se lève et je le suis dans le hall. Sur la première marche de l'escalier je me rends compte que je ne l'ai pas remercié. Je trotte vers lui, et lui attrape le bras. Il se retourne un peu surpris, mais je ne lui laisse pas une seconde : je l'embrasse sur la pointe des pieds. Tant pis s'il n'apprécie pas mon élan d'audace, j'avais envie de l'embrasser.

 **\- Merci. je lui dit.**

Je ne sais pas si dans notre relation non-officielle, je suis censée l'embrasser comme ça, ni si cela se fait et je m'en moque je ne voyais pas comment faire autrement pour le remercier.

Je me retourne pour repartir, mais il m'appelle. Je le regarde.

 **\- Par Merlin, tu n'as pas appris le sortilège d'Attraction ?**

 **\- Je te rappelle que c'est un sort qu'on ne devrait apprendre que l'année prochaine.**

 **\- Tu es dans un manoir de sorciers, tu crois franchement que le Ministère à le temps de se préoccuper de sorciers qui utilisent un sort qu'ils ne devraient pas encore apprendre ? Ils ne diront rien tant qu'il n'y a pas de Moldus.**

 **\- Dire que tu dis tout cela uniquement dans le but de me faire croire que je ne t'ai pas laissé bouché-bée en t'embrassant.** je lui réplique, joueuse.

 **\- C'est vrai. Après tout, chacun son tour.** Il s'esclaffe en me voyant rougir.

Il part appeler Kalinga, je me tourne pour utiliser le sortilège.

Bon je ne le maîtrise pas encore totalement sans baguette, mais c'est vrai que cela m'éviterais de remonter et redescendre tous les marches.

Je repense au jour où mon père m'a appris le sort : concentre-toi sur le lieu qui contient ce que tu veux attirer à toi, et quand tu te sens prête lance le sort.

Je pense à ma chambre et visualise ma baguette, posée sur la lettre se trouvant sur le lit.

 **\- Accio baguette magique.**

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle arrive en lévitant devant moi. Je relance le sort sur mon sac, mais avec ma baguette ce qui me demande moins de concentration. Je la range dans celui-ci, et rejoins Drago, assis dans le canapé de la pièce : Plusieurs tableaux font office de décoration, ils représentent divers paysages magiques. Le canapé porte les couleurs vertes et noires de la famille Malefoy, il repose sur un tapis brodé sombre. La pièce est éclairé par des lumières éternelles.

 **\- Kalinga arrive dans dix minutes.**

 **\- D'accord.**

Je vais le rejoindre sur le canapé. Il ne cesse de me regarder, ce qui commence à me gêner.

Je me tourne vers lui, pour lui demander à quoi il pense.

 **\- Je me disais que tu avais déjà meilleure mine qu'à ton arrivée.**

 **\- C'est vrai. Je me sens mieux, et je dors mieux.**

 **\- J'ose espérer en être la source.**

 **\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais prétentieux ?**

 **\- Pas assez de fois, mais je sais que tu aimes ce côté-là.**

Je rigole.

 **\- Sérieusement, Anthéa,** il prend une mèche de mes cheveux et joue avec, **qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu perde confiance en toi ?**

 **\- Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi souvent sérieux.**

Il sourit, mais je sais qu'il attend ma réponse. J'aimerais me blottir contre son torse et respirer son odeur.

 **\- Plusieurs choses sont arrivés.** Je lui réponds en soupirant.

 **\- Lesquels ?**

 **\- Je doute que tu veuilles les connaître,** je lui répond, la voix tremblante et mes mains jouant avec le bas de ma jupe.

Il s'approche de moi et me force à le regarder.

 **\- Même si ça concerne l'autre connard, je veux savoir. Je te l'ai dit, je veux tout savoir pour ne pas répéter les mêmes erreurs et pour t'aider à reprendre confiance en toi.**

Je suis frappée par la sincérité de son regard, qui aurait pu croire que Drago soit aussi ... humain ? Et surtout sentimentale ? Une voix dans mon esprit me pousse à essayer de comprendre pourquoi et une lueur d'espoir nait en moi concernant sa réponse.

 **\- Pourquoi Drago? Pourquoi est-ce que cela à tant d'importance ?**

 **\- Je te connais depuis toute petite et c'est la véritable Anthéa que je veux. Celle qui est capable de me remballer avec confiance et de me parler de n'importe quel sujet sans être gênée.**

 **\- Tu ne devrais pas me dire des choses comme ça Drago. Cela te donne un côté plus doux que d'habitude et surtout ça m'attendris.**

Il pose son front contre le mien en riant un peu et prend mon visage entre ses mains.

 **\- Reviens.**

Mon cœur se serre. Ne me dit pas des choses comme ça Drago, je pourrais commencer à avoir des sentiments et après Harry et ce qu'il m'a fait je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire.

 **\- Je suppose que je devrais me tenir éloigné de toi sur le Chemin ?**

 **\- Pas pour longtemps, d'accord ?** je lui confirme.

Je l'embrasse affectueusement, je profite du contact de ses lèvres contre les miennes qui me sont si douces et je me gifle intérieurement pour ça.

Kalinga nous rejoint, on lui prend la main et elle nous transplane sur le Chemin de Traverse, près de chez Ollivander, le fabricant de baguettes. Elle nous donne rendez-vous pour 18h et disparaît.

Je suis Drago dans les rues presque vides. On s'arrête dans la boutique de Mme Guipure, boutique de vêtements.

 **\- Bonjour mes petits !** Nous salue la gérante.

De petite taille et un peu forte, elle porte de petites lunettes dorées qui mettent en valeur ses yeux verts pétillants. Elle porte une robe de sorcière noire, toute simple qui fait ressortir ses cheveux gris tirés en chignon. Elle tient son magasin depuis que je me suis rendue pour la première fois dedans. Son magasin se porte sur plusieurs étages éclairés par un seul et immense lustre magique. Les portants sont en bois clairs ornés de motifs blanc. Les rayons ont l'air vide, mais parfaitement propre.

 **\- Que puis-je pour vous, en cette belle journée ?**

 **\- Je cherche une robe de soirée.**

 **\- Troisième étage,** nous annonce-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'escalier **. Robe de cocktail ? Robe de bal ? Robe de soirée simple ou animée ?**

 **\- Euh c'est pour un anniversaire.**

 **\- Dans quel type de famille vous rendez-vous ?** Me demande-t'elle en se retournant une fois à l'étage remplis de robes toutes plus belles les unes que les autres.

 **\- Malefoy.** Réponds Drago à ma place d'une voix ferme.

 **\- Oh, et bien excusez-moi de ne pas vous avoir reconnu Monsieur. Je suppose que nous partirons sur des robes dans le même colorama que d'habitude ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Bien, j'en ai encore quelques-unes, j'ai déjà beaucoup de monde qui est passé pour votre évènement.**

Elle termine sa phrase et nous emmène un peu plus loin, plus on avance et plus les robes prennent des couleurs sombres et brillantes. Je remarque aussi qu'elles sont e plus en plus longue… Oserais-je seulement en porter une seule ? Elles me semblent toutes magnifiques.  
Tout en nous racontant sa journée, elle m'installe sur un rondin sortant du sol et commence à prendre mes mesures pour trouver la robe qui m'irait le mieux. Drago s'assois sur un canapé en face de moi.

C'est assez étrange. Je pensais me balader dans les allées et en choisir une qui me paraissait adéquate comme à mon habitude. Elle tourne autour de moi encore quelques minutes puis elle s'en va dans les rayons. J'aimerais profiter de cet instant seule avec lui pour le rejoindre, mais je me retiens. Avec un pincement au cœur, ça me rappelle notre situation il y a des mois, quand sans le savoir il me plaisait et que je souffrais encore d'Harry. Aujourd'hui je dois encore me retenir, même s'il n'y as plus de vraies barrières.

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas juste choisir une robe qui me plaît et la porter ?**

 **\- Parce que tu ne peux pas porter n'importe quoi à cette soirée.** Me répond-t-il.

 **\- Serait-tu en train de me dire que je ne m'habille pas assez bien ?**

 **\- Au contraire, j'apprécie énormément ta petite jupe très sexy d'ailleurs, mais elle n'est pas du goût de tout le monde.**

 **\- Kalinga ?**

 **\- Entre autres,** rit-il, **mais pas seulement, les personnes qui seront là sont attachées à l'ancien temps et aux principes d'autrefois.**

Il m'explique un peu le déroulement de la soirée : apéro chic, repas fine bouche, danse obligatoire. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai déjà assisté à ce type de soirée – et merci papa et maman- de m'avoir appris à danser les différents danses qui seront jouées.

Je regarde Drago attentivement. Il est beau, et encore plus maintenant, il semble détendu. C'est rare que je le voie ainsi.

Inconsciemment, j'ai dû me mettre à sourire, parce qu'il demande ce qui me faire sourire. Je lui dit que c'est lui, mais je ne rajoute rien d'autre : Mme Guipure vient de revenir avec cinq robes derrière elles en lévitation : la première est animée, de couleur rouge sombre, elle représente les flammes d'un volcan en éruption. La seconde est noire, toute simple avec un col relevé, manche longue et une longue traine. Très peu pour moi. Elle me les présente les unes après les autres en commentant les avantages et désavantages de les porter.

La troisième me plait déjà : Bleu clair, elle scintille légèrement, elle a de légère manches en voile et semble s'arrêter à la bonne longueur. Je lui demande de la mettre de côté. Le quatrième est affreux – je n'ose pas le lui dire, mais je lui dit que je ne la retient pas. Vient alors la dernière : elle est somptueuse : Manches longues noires et transparentes, le décolleté est ouvert, elle se dégrade de haut en bas d'un noir profond à un vert plus clair. Elle est parsemée de paillettes qui brillent à intervalle régulier. Du tissu noir sombre l'entoure avec des volants.

Je suis totalement sous le charme. Je lui demande de l'essayer, obnubilée par la robe. Elle les fait s'accrocher toutes seules dans la cabine d'essayage et je la suis.

J'enfile d'abord la première robe que j'ai vue : la bleu claire. Le tissu est en soie ce qui fait qu'elle est si claire. Elle a des manches courtes en volant qui s'arrête avant mon coude. Pas besoin de faire des retouches elle est parfaite. Je sors ravie par ma silhouette.

 **Alors ?** je demande.

 **Elle vous va comme un gant. Pas besoin de faire des retouches.** Me répond Mme Guipure en me tournant autour. **Elle se porte avec un châle blanc transparent qui à la vertu de vous tenir au chaud dans le froid et inversement.**

 **Drago ?**

 **Elle te va parfaitement**. Me dit-il en souriant légèrement.

Je lui souris et fait demi-tour, sans omettre de lui faire un clin d'œil qu'il le fait s'esclaffer.

Une fois à l'intérieur, j'ose enfin toucher le magnifique tissu de la seconde robe : il est plus doux que n'importe lequel que j'ai pu toucher. Lorsque je la prends en main, le tissu s'anime légèrement et brille un peu plus fort. Je me déshabille pour l'essayer et grâce à la magie imprégnée dans le tissu, elle s'accorde parfaitement à ma taille. Je ne me reconnais presque pas tellement elle est belle. Elle s'est mise à briller plus fort de façon à me mettre parfaitement en valeur.

Je déchante rapidement en voyant le prix.

Oh bon sang de bon soir ! Même si j'ai de quoi la payer, je trouve ça dommage de l'acheter pour la porter ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Et de plus, il faudrait que je passe chez Gringotts – la banque des sorciers – pour avoir suffisamment de Galions.

 **Tout ce passe bien Mademoiselle ?**

 **O-oui.** Je lui réponds en sortant.

Je n'ose pas regarder Drago. Je regarde d'abord la gérante qui croise ses mains devant elle en me disant à quel point je suis sublime. Puis j'ose me tourner vers Drago. Il s'est figé. Il ne me dit rien. Ne l'aime-t-il pas ?

 **Tu en pense quoi ?** je lui demande timidement.

 **Achète-la.** Me dit-il en s'en allant près de la fenêtre de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Je me sens blessée, pourquoi a –t-il réagit comme ça ? Qu'ai-je donc dit qui aurait pu l'énerver ? Mme Guipure tente de me remonter le moral en me parlant du châle en dentelle noir qui s'accorde avec cette robe. Je lui souris poliment en la remerciant.

Je me rhabille le cœur lourd et les larmes aux yeux. Non mais quel con celui-là ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il me mette dans cet état. Je me ressaisie et sort de la cabine.

Je retrouve Mme Guipure et Drago au rez-de-chaussée au niveau de la caisse. J'annonce que je prends la bleue claire et la paie. Je ne regarde pas l'autre idiot. C'est à lui de s'expliquer.  
Je remercie encore une fois la vendeuse qui m'expédie la robe au manoir, et je sens qu'elle est légèrement déçue de mon choix. Je sors dans la rue sans regarder si Drago me suis. Je suis furieuse et blessée.

Il y a un peu plus de monde qu'avant. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il a réagis comme ça et surtout pourquoi est-ce que cela me blesse autant ça ne devrait pas. Dire que la journée ça avait si bien commencée.

Je fulmine encore quelques minutes en marchant vite dans la rue, et puis je soupire. C'est idiot. Je suis idiote, je ne suis pas censée réagir comme ça. Je ne suis même pas censée réagir du tout. On n'est pas en couple. Si ça avait été Harry et qu'on aurait été encore ensemble, j'aurais pu réagir comme ça et lui en vouloir, m'énerver contre lui. Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas. Je m'arrête et me retourne. Il est quelques pas plus loin, lui aussi s'est arrêté. Je dois prendre sur moi.

 **\- Tu veux faire quoi ?** Je lui demande tristement.

 **\- Rien. Allons manger.**

 **\- Tu veux aller où ?**

 **\- Peu importe.**

Bon bah … Merde. On s'arrête dans le premier restaurant que l'on trouve, la décoration est assez cosy et la serveuse est assez agréable, quoi qu'un peu trop aguicheuse envers Drago à mon goût, mais je ne suis pas censée être énervée par le fait qu'il se fasse draguer. Je me maudis intérieurement. Encore.

On nous donne les cartes et, lui comme moi on dit rien. On commande et puis on arrive à reprendre une conversation « normale ». Je ne suis pas très enthousiaste, mais j'aime parler avec Drago alors je retrouve rapidement ma bonne humeur. Lui aussi. Je crois. Puis vient l'heure où j'ai rendez-vous avec les filles. On se donne rendez-vous au Chaudron Baveur et on se sépare sans aucune forme de rapprochement physique. J'ai une pointe de regret. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me rattrape en m'appelant juste après. Il prend mon visage dans ses mains et dépose un baiser sur mon front. Je ferme les yeux pour savourer sa proximité. Chaude. Rassurante. Affectueuse. Mon cœur sursaute. Il me regarde et me demande de faire attention. J'hoche la tête trop concentrée à ne pas l'embrasser devant tous ses inconnus qui nous observent en passant.

Les filles sont déjà au Merlin's Café. On se saute dans les bras. Rapidement, je leur fait un briefing : Hermione réfléchis et Ginny saute sur place et me demande X détails. Ça me fait du bien de les voir. Au bout d'une heure, j'ai mal aux joues tellement je souris.

 **\- Ça fait du bien de te voir heureuse.** Me dit Hermione.

 **\- Le changement a été rapide. J'espère que tu ne deviens pas une de mes concurrentes !** Rigole Ginny.

 **\- Impossible de battre ton record de conquêtes.** Je lui réplique hilare.

 **\- Dire que c'est grâce à Drago. Qui l'aurais cru ?** dit Hermione.

 **\- D'ailleurs, les Malefoy ont organisé une fête pour son anniversaire et du coup j'ai dû me chercher une robe.**

Je leur relate l'épisode chez Mme Guipure.

 **\- Je ne comprends pas sa réaction. Du coup je me suis énervée et ensuite je m'en suis voulu parce qu'on n'est pas ensemble lui et moi donc, ce n'est pas censé m'énerver quand il s'en va comme ça sans rien dire ou quand une serveuse le drague sous mes yeux.**

 **\- Tu as le droit d'être jalouse,** dit Ginny en sirotant son jus de citrouille. **Après tout ça fait tellement longtemps que toi et Drago vous vous tourniez autour et aujourd'hui vous pouvez enfin vous lâcher. Après il faut que tu sois sûre que c'est pour cette raison et pas pour une autre que tu l'es sinon tu peux être certaine que tu vas avoir des emmerdes ! Les sentiments et un plan-cul ce n'est jamais un bon ménage !**

Je sais tout cela, je n'osais juste pas me le dire à voix haute, de façon à croire cette vérité pourrait être fausse. Les filles ont dû capter mon malaise et ce petit point de tristesse qui sort le bout de son nez.

 **\- Anthéa, vous avez établis des règles ?** me demande Ginny comme si elle cherchait à ce que je la rassure.

 **\- Des règles ?**

 **\- Si vous n'en mettez pas, la situation peut vite dégénérer. De mon côté, je préviens dès le départ que je ne veux pas de surnom et que je ne lui en donnerais pas. On ne dort pas ensemble à chaque fois que l'on peut mais uniquement si on couche ensemble avant. Ensuite, c'est d'abord mon plaisir puis le sien, si ça ne me plaît pas il n'insiste pas. On ne se touche pas ou on ne s'embrasse pas quand on se retrouve seuls sauf si on couche ensemble après. Une fois que la chose est faite, c'est fait point barre. Rien de plus.**

Elle s'arrête là. Je crois qu'elle m'a vue tressaillir.

 **\- C'est trop tard ?**

 **\- Oui…** je lui confirme.

Je me tourne vers Hermione qui ne dit rien depuis avant.

 **\- Je ne peux pas vraiment dire grand-chose, vous savez que je n'ai pas d'expériences dans ce domaine. Ça me gêne un peu que ce soit Drago, mais quand je vois à quel point tu vas déjà mieux en si peu de jours, j'arrive à ne pas me focaliser sur qui c'est. Le plus important c'est que tu fasse ce qui te fait plaisir.**

 **\- J'ai une idée,** l'interrompt Ginny. **Cette année, pour pimenter notre scolarité et pour t'aider Anthéa, on doit faire exactement tout ce qu'on a envie de faire. Même s'il s'agit de dire merde à Rogue ! On dit et on fais ce qu'on veut !**

 **\- Je croyais que c'était déjà ton cas,** je lui répond moqueuse.

 **\- Et bien mes années de pratique vous serons utiles ! Et puis si l'une de nous vois que l'autre ne fait pas ce qu'il faut et bien elle devra lui botter les fesses. Je me mets au défi de vous rendre plus qu'heureuse cette année on va toute s'épanouir comme pas permis !**

 **\- Ginny a raison, on avait beau être là pour toi quand ça n'allais pas avec Harry on aurait dû te forcer la main.** Renchérit Hermione. **Je m'en veux un peu de ne rien avoir fait de plus.**

 **\- Les filles vous avez déjà fait énormément pour moi.**

 **\- Alors ne perdons pas nos bonnes habitudes ! Donc on est d'accord ? On fait absolument tout ce qu'on a envie de faire ?**

Je regarde Hermione pour avoir son approbation qui hausse les épaules l'air de dire « Pourquoi pas ».

 **\- Oui.** Je réponds. Juste après mon amie.

 **\- Même si ça inclus de sortir avec Drago ?**

Je m'étouffe avec la gorgée de mon jus de citrouille.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Je dis, même si…**

 **\- J'ai très bien entendu.**

 **\- Anthéa, il te plait ça nous crève les yeux et puis comme ça tu passeras plus facilement ton cap post-rupture.**

Je la regarde un peu choquée et je vois Hermione qui lui fait les gros yeux.

 **\- De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix tu as déjà dit oui. Donc !** Elle bois d'une traite sa boisson, et sort de quoi la payer. **Il va falloir que je vous laisse, je suis déjà en retard ! On s'écrit !**

Elle nous enlace et pars rapidement. C'est du Ginny tout cracher : Elle impose ses idées sans nous laisser le choix, tout sourire et continue sa route en quête de son prochain défi. Elle est génial. Et jamais aucune de ses actions nous ont porté préjudices. Elle fait toujours tout pour nous. Je me tourne vers Hermione.

 **\- J'ai loupé un épisode ?**

 **\- Elle a rompu avec sa dernière conquête.** Me dit Hermione.

Je me fige malgré moi. De la part de Ginny, n'être avec personne c'est … irréel. Elle a toujours eu des hommes à ses pieds. Une idée apparaît dans mon esprit. Je n'ose pas la formuler.

 **\- Au risque de te blesser, Anthéa, je préfère que tu le sache. Je crois qu'elle a repris espoir avec Harry depuis que vous avez rompus.**

 **\- C'est ce à quoi je pensais.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas c'est encore trop tôt. J'aimerais bien qu'elle évite de se jeter sur lui, mais je sais que ça serait impossible. On la connaît. C'est ma meilleure amie et si je représente la même chose pour elle, elle devrait pouvoir attendre que l'eau coule sous les ponts.**

 **\- Oui c'est normal. Tu veux que je lui en parle ?**

 **\- Non. Ça doit venir d'elle-même.**

Elle me parle de ses projets pour les vacances pendant qu'on termine nos boissons.

Après avoir régler l'addition, on marche vers le Chaudron Baveur. C'est bientôt l'heure de se séparer.

On s'arrête près de notre destination finale. Drago m'attends déjà assis à une table de la terrasse. Quand il m'aperçois, il accoste le plongeur pour lui demander l'addition. J'ai hâte de le rejoindre. J'aimerais qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et sentir ses lèvres contre ma peau, qu'il soit prêt de moi. Je fais face à Hermione quand je l'entends m'appeler.

 **\- Pardon j'étais ailleurs.**

 **\- J'avais bien compris.** Elle jette un œil par-dessus mon épaule pour regarde la personne qui occupe mes pensées. **Ginny a raison tu le sais ?**

 **\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.** Je lui mens et elle le sait.

 **\- Drago te plaît. Et quand tu parles de lui tes yeux pétillent et tu souris. Y a encore quelque jours tu m'en adressait même pas un seul. Et te connaissant tu vas d'abord penser à ce que les autres vont penser, alors je te le dit : Pense à toi. S'il te faut Drago pour que tu sois heureuse, je l'accepte et tes amis aussi. De toute façon, on sera là pour toi Gin et moi.**

Elle me prends dans ses bras me voyant les larmes aux yeux. Je ne peux que lui répondre un merci tellement ma gorge est nouée. On se promet de s'écrire et elle part. Je la regarde. Elles qui haïssent Drago plus que qui conque, elles sont prête à l'accepter rien que pour que je sois heureuse. J'ai vraiment des amies bien plus que formidable.

Je sens une présence derrière moi. Pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui c'est. Le seul parfum capable de me retourner la tête ainsi c'est celui de Drago. Il vient en face de moi non sans me frôler la main. Mon cœur accélère comme à son habitude auprès de lui.

 **\- Ça va ?** me demande-t-il.

 **\- Oui.** Je lui souris plus franchement. **Tout va très bien.**

Et c'est vrai, je me sens soulagée d'un poids énorme. Il sourit à son tour. Je suis contente qu'il soit là.

 **\- On rentre ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Je lui souris plus que je ne devrais. Je le sais mais je m'en moque : je dois faire ce qu'il me plaît. Kalinga se fait remarquer derrière lui. Elle nous fais signe de nous dépêcher d'approcher, ce qu'on fait. Elle tends son bras à Drago. Doucement, je prends la main de Drago. Il me regarde d'abord étonné et je vois que son souffle s'accélère. Il entrecroise nos doigts.

J'aime le fait qu'il soit le crétin arrogant qu'il est. Je suis heureuse qu'il soit Drago et surtout je me l'avoue juste avant que l'on disparait dans le tourbillon du transplanage de Kalinga : Ginny a raison, il me plaît, et je commence à avoir des sentiments pour lui.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

Quand on arrive au Manoir, Drago ne me lâche pas. Cela me convient très bien. S'il pouvait ne pas la lâcher ce serait encore mieux.

 **\- Plusieurs hiboux sont arrivés pour vous deux. Le courrier est dans le petit salon sur la table.** Nous annonces Kalinga en s'en allant.

On retourne dans la pièce que nous avons quitté ce matin. A regret, je lui lâche la main pour récupérer une lettre qui semble venir de mes parents d'après l'écriture. Drago en a plus que moi. Il s'assied dans le canapé pour commencer à les lire. Je reste debout.

« Ma chérie, comment vas-tu ?

Tu nous manque tu sais. On est désolé d'avoir à te l'annoncer aussi tard, mais ton père et moi devons partir pour des affaires avec Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy. On ne peut pas t'en dire plus pour le moment. On espère rentrer vite pour te revoir.

Pour ne pas que tu sois, Narcissa à proposer que tu restes au Manoir avec Drago. On espère que cela ne te dérange pas. On préfère que tu sois avec lui que seule dans la maison. Ne prends pas ça comme une punition, et puis toi comme moi on sait bien que tu apprécies Drago plus que tu ne souhaites le dire. Dommage que vous ne soyez pas dans la même maison à Poudlard – enfin tu n'aurais peut-être pas rencontré Harry du coup. Désolé, j'ai oublié de te dire que j'ai pris le relai, ton père à du partir en réunion, alors c'est moi, ta maman la seule et l'unique, qui continue à t'écrire. J'ai hâte de pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras ma fille, tu me manque beaucoup. On n'a pas eu le temps de s'écrire énormément non plus. C'est aussi de ma faute, trop de boulot… . On devrait pouvoir venir te voir le temps de la soirée pour l'anniversaire de Drago.

J'en profite pour te demander comment ça va avec Harry et si la situation s'est améliorée. Les vacances doivent être compliquée pour vous deux.. N'attends pas trop avec impatience la rentrée, ton père et moi on voudrait profiter de toi aussi ! D'ailleurs, tu vas passer une sublime année crois-moi ! J'aimerais être à ta place… .

Avec les parents de Drago on s'est mis d'accord sur le fait que nous n'allons pas vous laisser vous reposer pendant les vacances. Du coup nous vous avons concoctés un planning que vous devez minutieusement suivre !- Et non jeune fille on ne négocie pas ! Kalinga fera en sorte que vous suiviez minutieusement le programme.

On vous laisse tout de même deux jours de repos après votre arrivée au Manoir.

Ensuite : Vous aurez tous les jours 4 heures d'étude (2 heures le matin et deux heures l'après-midi) durant lesquels vous ferez vos devoirs.

Vous vous entrainerez à perfectionner vos sortilèges : Sans oublier les sortilèges que nous avons vus ensemble que tu peux utiliser sans baguettes. Vous le ferez deux heures par jours.

Ensuite, vous serez libre de vos mouvements !

N'hésitez pas à vous entraider pour les sortilèges. Les Malefoy ont une salle spéciale pour cela. Kalinga vous surveillera tous les jours jusqu'à ce que vos objectifs soient faits.

Ne soit pas trop énervée en lisant cela ma chérie. Bientôt vous aurez des examens très importants à passer et nous voulons seulement que tu réussisses au mieux et pour cela mieux vaut t'y préparer.

Ecris-moi dès que tu le peux, j'essaierais de répondre dès que possible.

On t'aime fort !

Tes parents.

Théodorus et Gabriella Lancaster. »

Je soupire. Super des devoirs. Manquait plus que cela ! Je regarde Drago qui tire la même tête que moi.

 **\- Tu as lu le programme ?** Je lui demande.

 **\- Comme si celui de Poudlard ne nous suffisait pas.** Ronchonne-t-il en ouvrant la suivante.

 **\- Je vais répondre à mes parents, je te laisse lire ton courrier.**

 **\- Ça peut attendre.** Me dit-il en s'approchant laissant son courrier sur le canapé.

 **\- Non,** lis-le tranquillement, je rigole assez contente de sa réaction. **Je vais répondre à mes parents et continuer à lire le livre que je t'ai emprunté.**

 **\- d'accord,** soupire-t-il.

Il caresse ma joue et m'embrasse non sans chercher mon accord d'un regard. Je lui réponds volontiers. Je n'attendais que ça. Je m'accroche à son haut, savourant son contact.

 **\- Tu vas dans ma chambre ?**

 **\- Non, tu n'auras qu'à me chercher quand tu auras fini.**

 **\- Provocatrice, j'aime ça.**

Je lui fais un clin d'œil tout en m'éloignant pour rejoindre ma chambre, non sans rouler des fesses pour son beau plaisir.

 **\- Tu joues avec le feu,** me crie-t-il de la pièce.

 **\- j'espère bien !**

Je rigole. Depuis quand, n'avais-je pas passé de moment si agréables avec quelqu'un autre que mes amies ? Trop longtemps.

Une fois dans ma chambre, j'aperçois mon paquet de chez Mme Guipure déposer près du bureau. Je m'empresse de la ranger tout en racontant à Dame Jinnea et au Chevalier les derniers évènements.

 **\- Oh ma chère je suis si contente pour vous !**

 **\- c'est gentil, mais où étiez-vous ce matin ?**

 **\- Nous avions à faire, madame.** Me réponds le chevalier.

 **\- Voyons, Sir. Nous étions occupés à suivre Kalinga. J'adore l'embêter elle et ses bonnes manières et je l'avoue, je lui donne pas mal de conseils qu'elle n'apprécie pas pour la décoration de la salle de bal.**

 **\- Vous pourriez m'indiquer où est-ce qu'elle est ?** Je lui demande, désireuse de connaître les lieux.

 **\- Ah non. Vous ne verrez rien tant que tout n'est pas prêt !**

Je rigole encore un peu avec eux avant d'écrire à mes parents. Je leur annonce mon mécontentement concernant leur programme, mais qu'en tant que bonne fille, je le suivrais à la lettre et enfin je fais un message à part pour ma mère lui annonçant ma rupture avec Harry. J'ai toujours été proche de ma mère, mais pas au point de lui que ma relation avec Drago a évolué. Ce serait trop tôt pour elle et je ne veux pas lui donner une mauvaise image, et encore moins qu'elle puisse penser être une mauvaise mère. Je m'assois ensuite dans le lit et continue ma lecture.

Plus le temps passe plus je m'étends sur le lit pour au final m'endormir. Je ne m'étais pas aperçue que j'étais aussi fatiguée. Je me demande ce que fais Drago. J'aimerais qu'il soit là. Je sombre dans le sommeil sans sentir qu'une personne m'ôte le livre des mains et me recouvre d'une couverture.

Quand je reprends conscience, je suis dans la forêt interdite et je cours. Je cours aussi vite que je peux. Je trébuche et me prends des branchages. Je sais ce qui me suis. Je sais ce qui va m'arriver si je m'arrête. Et je sais aussi que c'est un cauchemar, mais je n'arrive pas à fuir. J'arrive au bord d'une falaise et mes trois amis sont là devant moi. Entre nous se dresse un loup-garou immense. J'hurle quand il s'approche d'eux, la scène se déroule comme la dernière fois que j'ai rêvée de cette scène.

Je me réveille aussitôt, haletante et terrifiée. Drago est en face de moi, il me tient par les épaules, je lui tiens fermement les avant-bras. Je desserre ma prise sur lui. Il a l'air inquiet. J'ai dû hurler dans mon sommeil une fois encore. Je le regarde d'un air désolé, et comme pour me réconforter, il me caresse la joue.

 **\- Qu'est ce qui se passe Anthéa ?**

 **\- R-rien.**

 **\- Tu mens.**

 **\- Je ne peux pas Drago. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler.** Je lui dis en ayant repris mon souffle.

 **\- Dit-moi au moins ce que tu peux me dire. De quoi est-ce que tu rêves ?**

Je le regarde et il me laisse le temps de réfléchir. Après tout, je peux lui parler de mes rêves sans lui dévoiler que c'est Lupin qui m'a attaqué. Même s'il sait déjà que c'est un loup-garou et que par sa faute il a décidé de partir de l'école.

Je décide de me lancer.

 **\- Je rêve que mes amis meurent devant moi, tués par un loup-garou. Enfin, avec plus de détails, mis c'est un peu près ça.**

 **\- Le professeur Lupin t'a attaqué ?**

 **\- Comment-tu le sais ?**

 **\- Je ne le sais pas, je te posais la question c'est tout. Le seul loup qui aurait pu te faire quelque chose cette année c'est lui. Je suis bien contente de l'avoir fait dégager de Poudlard.**

 **\- Drago ! C'était un bon professeur. Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça.**

 **\- Il aurait pu te tuer ! Estime-toi heureuse qu'il ne l'a pas fait !**

Il se tait. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi d'ailleurs.

 **\- Ne pleure pas Anthéa.** Me dit-il en me caressant la joue. **Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas à cause de toi que je pleure Drago, tu as raison voilà pourquoi. C'est juste que c'est encore trop récent. Et toutes les nuits, je revis cette même scène qui me terrifie et je ne sais pas quoi faire.**

Il me prend dans ses bras, et je m'apaise doucement en humant son parfum. La fatigue reprend le dessus. Je suis bien dans ses bras, j'aimerais m'endormir ainsi, mais peut-être pas lui. Il me caresse les cheveux. J'adore son contact. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas cédé plutôt à ses avances ?

 **\- Anthéa,** m'appelle-t-il doucement. **Tu veux que je demande à manger ?**

Je réponds non de la tête. Trop fatiguée pour parler.

Harry. Voilà pourquoi.

 **\- Tu veux dormir ?**

Oui. Sauf que ma tête est trop lourde pour bouger. Et puis pourquoi quitter le confort de ses bras ?

Harry et aussi le fait qu'il drague la moitié des filles. Sauf que je découvre un autre Drago. Un Drago attentionné. La preuve, qu'il m'allonge à nouveau sur le lit et me recouvre. Je suis sûre que c'est lui qui m'a couverte avant. Je ronchonne quand il s'éloigne.

 **\- Reste,** je lui murmure.

Je crois qu'il revient, mais je ne suis pas sûre. Je suis juste fatiguée.

Ce Drago est un Drago que j'aime beaucoup. Un Drago que j'aime sûrement déjà.

Je me réveille. Pas de cauchemar cette nuit. Cela signifie que Drago est resté.

Je le sens auprès de moi. Je suis dans ses bras, je profite de ce contact. Je sais qu'on devra bientôt s'éloigner. Je suis bien. Je me sens bien et c'est grâce à lui. Je soupire en me rappelant de la veille. Bon dieu Anthéa tu es ridicule ! Les bras de Drago se resserrent.

 **\- Tu as mieux dormi ?** Me demande sa voix endormie.

 **\- Oui**. Dis-je. **Merci d'être resté.**

Il me répond en m'embrassant le cou, ce qui me provoque des frissons.

 **\- Serais-tu chatouilleuse ?**

Il me mordit le cou pendant que je glousse avant de m'éloigner pour le regarder. Ses cheveux sont en batailles et ses yeux m'ont l'air fatigués. Ses vêtements comme les miens sont froissés.

Je m'en veux qu'il soit dans cet état. Sûrement par ma faute.

 **\- Tu as passé une mauvaise nuit ?**

 **\- Non,** il me caresse le visage. **J'ai bien dormi, mais pas assez. J'étais pas assez fatigué pour m'endormir en même temps que toi.**

Je m'en veux. C'est de ma faute.

 **\- Désolé.**

 **\- Ça va mieux ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Alors ne t'excuse pas. Au fait, tu veux toujours jouer avec le feu ?** Dit-il soudain taquin.

 **\- Ca dépend pourquoi,** je lui demande en rentrant dans son jeu.

 **\- Je pourrais bien avoir envie de te voir à l'œuvre.**

 **\- Ah bon ?**

 **\- Oui.** Sa voix se fait grave, et j'en vibre.

Je lui souris. Comment peut-il être si touchant et à l'école un parfait salaud avec mes amies ? Et comment peut-il me donner envie de lui aussi rapidement ?

Mon cœur s'accélère. Je regarde ses lèvres. J'aimerais les sentir contre les miennes. Il me pousse sur le dos et roule sur moi. Il m'embrasse. Bon sang, ce que j'aime quand il le fait ! J'ai envie de le sentir contre moi. Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux et le presse contre moi en ondulant les hanches.

 **\- Anthéa, ne fais pas ça…**

 **\- De quoi ? Ça?** Je lui demande en ondulant à nouveau mon basin contre son sexe déjà en érection.

 **\- Oui, ça.**

 **\- j'ai envie de toi Drago.**

Il m'embrasse de plus belle. Un peu honteuse de ma phrase je rougis. J'espère ne pas passer pour une accro en lui disant ça, mais je l'oublie rapidement : Il vient de poser sa main chaude contre ma peau, sur ma cuisse qu'il caresse doucement après avoir remonté ma jupe. Je frisonne d'impatience. J'ai déjà envie qu'il soit plus loin.

Oh Merlin. Pourquoi faut-il que quelqu'un toque à la porte maintenant ?! On soupire tous les deux.

 **\- Anthéa. Il faut vous lever, vous avez des choses à faire et la matinée est déjà bien entamée.** Me dit Kalinga, à travers la porte.

 **\- Ne lui réponds pas,** me chuchote Drago.

 **\- Ça vaut pour vous aussi Monsieur Malefoy !**

 **\- Comment elle sait que tu es là ?** Je lui demande à voix basse.

 **\- Elle a dû voir mon lit vide. On arrive !** Lui crie-t-il.

Il soupire, exaspéré, et je me moque de lui. Il est mignon comme ça.

 **\- De qui te moques-tu ?**

 **\- De toi !** Je rigole.

 **\- Tu crois que je vais me laisser faire ?**

 **\- Je n'espère pas.**

Je passe mes mains autour de son cou et l'approche pour prendre possession de ses lèvres qui ont laissé les miennes brûlantes de ses baisers. J'en oublie presque que Kalinga est derrière la porte. Je suis si bien avec lui, dans ses bras. Le monde semble ne plus exister.

 **\- Je vous attends toujours Drago.**

 **\- Bordel !**

Il s'affale sur moi, énervé.

 **\- Pas de gros mots, jeune homme !**

 **\- Allez viens on se lève,** je lui dis avant qu'il ne lui réplique je ne sais quoi que je ne veux pas entendre.

On se lève et il sort de ma chambre pour aller se changer. Je me lave rapidement et enfile un short et t-shirt accompagnée de baskets pour descendre. Tout en dévalant les marches, je me fais une queue de cheval. Je retrouve Drago dans la salle à manger discutant avec Kalinga de sa fête. Juste après, elle nous emmène dans une grande pièce dépourvue de décoration. Elle nous fait apparaît chacun une chaise et une table, éloignés l'un de l'autre pour que l'on se mette à travailler.- « **Et sans discuter** ! » comme elle nous l'ordonne.

A la fin des deux heures et après avoir lancé des regards plus d'une centaine de fois à Drago qui s'amuse à communiquer avec moi par le regard, ce qui a eu l'effet de me faire pouffer plusieurs fois. Quand Kalinga décide que cela fait deux heures, on prend nos baguettes et on s'entraine sur des coussins animés magiquement par Kalinga. Elle ne nous laisse pas une minute de répit, quand elle estime que l'on a jeté suffisamment de fois le même sort à la perfection, elle nous demande d'en faire un autre. Je suis épuisée au bout de l'heure. Drago aussi.

A midi, on peut enfin souffler et on s'affale dans les chaises de la salle à manger. On discute bruyamment et une fois le repas fini je m'imagine dans un canapé pour faire la sieste. Sauf que Kalinga ne pense pas pareil. Elle nous refait travailler dans la salle pendant deux heures, ce qui me permet de terminer mon devoir d'astronomie. Je me masse la main en lâchant enfin ma plume. Drago a terminé avant moi. Et me regarde tout sourire. Je vois qu'il est aussi fatigué que moi. On se lève sous l'air sévère de la gouvernante.

 **\- j'ai cru ne jamais en finir !** Je lui dit.

 **\- Tu n'es pas la seule.**

 **\- Vous avez beaucoup de pièces comme celle-là ?**

 **\- Non, c'est la salle d'entrainement, je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi elle nous y a emmené, on l'utilise que quand je m'entraîne en sortilège.**

Je viens de me souvenir d'un truc. Un truc super important.

 **\- Oh putain !**

Il se retourne sur moi, étonné.

Le cadeau de Drago !

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?**

 **\- j'ai oublié quelque chose.** Je lui réponds. **Il faut que je voie Kalinga.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

Je reprends la direction inverse, mais il m'arrête au tournant.

 **\- Tu as oublié quoi ?**

 **\- Rien, Drago.**

 **\- Je dois vraiment reposer la question ?**

 **\- Fais-moi confiance, s'il te plait. Il faut que je fasse quelques recherches, d'accord ?**

Peu convaincu, il me laisse tout de même rejoindre Kalinga sans me suivre. Je m'empresse de lui expliquer la situation et lui demande si elle a plusieurs magazines que je pourrais consulter. Elle en fait apparaître une trentaine et s'en va sans plus de politesses. Je m'enferme dans ma chambre tentant de trouver un cadeau pour Drago. Les heures passent et Drago m'appelle du couloir.

 **\- Je peux rentrer ?**

 **\- Une minute !**

Je quitte ma position de tailleur pour me relever, mes jambes me font mal d'être restées inactives aussi longtemps. Des mèches s'échappent de mon chignon défait. Je range rapidement tous les catalogues et le rejoins la mine défaite par mes recherches infructueuses. Mon cœur s'allège un peu en le voyant.

 **\- Ravi de voir ta tête aussi.** Me dit-il.

 **\- Je n'ai pas trouvé ce que je voulais.**

 **\- Si tu me disais ce que tu cherches, je pourrais t'aider.**

 **\- Non.** Je lui dis sèchement en le suivant dans le couloir.

Anthéa. T'es vraiment trop conne. Je l'ai vexé. Il continue la route sans moi tandis que je me suis arrêtée.

 **\- Drago attend.**

Il se retourne et m'attends. Aie. Je n'aime pas ce regard.

 **\- Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas de bonne humeur, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'en prendre à toi.**

Je m'approche de lui, mon corps me crie de le prendre dans mes bras, mais ma raison me dit de ne pas le faire.

 **\- Passe la nuit chez moi et je t'excuserais peut-être,** me dit-il d'une voix grave.

 **\- Je suis déjà chez toi,** je lui réponds et j'ai presque envie de lui dire que je suis à lui – gifle mentale.

Ses yeux deviennent sombres, je sens tout le désir qu'il a en lui et cela ne me laisse pas indifférente. Il s'approche de moi. Il ne se trouve qu'à deux centimètres de moi et c'est déjà de trop. Je veux réduire la distance. Son parfum m'enivre. Je ne vois plus que lui. Mon souffle se fait plus rapide quand il met ses lèvres juste devant les miennes.

 **\- Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pensais.**

 **\- Laisse-moi dormir avec toi alors.** Je lui réponds, hypnotisée par lui.

C'est ridicule de ma part de lui demander ça, je le sais. On est pas ensemble, d'après Ginny, on ne devrait pas dormir ensemble, ça complique les choses, parce que l'un de nous risque de souffrir à cause des sentiments qu'il pourrait développer. Sauf que je le veux. Et dans mon cas, je crois que c'est déjà trop tard.

- **Parce que tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais laissé retourner dans ta chambre pour dormir ?**

Il va m'embrasser, j'en suis sûre.

Il se redresse et fais un pas en arrière. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ?

Je me retourne et vois Kalinga qui arrive. Super. Quelle joie. Je ne devrais pas lui en vouloir, mais c'est ce que je fais. Elle me tient éloignée de Drago depuis ce matin et maintenant à nouveau.

On descend avec elle, en l'écoutant râler que le repas est sûrement déjà froid par notre faute. Après le repas, elle retient Drago. Celui-ci vient me dire d'aller dans sa chambre pour l'attendre avant de suivre la gouvernante du manoir.

Je remonte les marches en marbre, fatiguée. Je prends mon pyjama composé d'un short et d'un t-shirt ainsi que le livre, puis je me dirige vers la chambre de Drago. Il n'est toujours pas là. Je me change, et m'allonge sur le lit sous la couverture pour lire. Le temps passe lentement dès qu'il n'est pas là… Je me demande ce qu'il fait. Je pense tellement à lui que je me rends compte que je n'ai rien retenu du chapitre que je viens de lire. Je me râle dessus et retourne en arrière de quelques pages. Si je n'étais pas en pyjama, je serais déjà allée voir pourquoi il n'est toujours pas là. Ça fait plus d'une heure.

Juste avant de m'endormir de fatigue, je lui laisse un mot. « Désolé, je tenais plus debout » Au dernier moment, je me ravise. C'est peut-être trop personnel ? Trop intime de lui laisser un mot ? Alors que je m'apprête à le froisser, il rentre dans la chambre.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** Me demande-t-il en parlant du bout de papier.

 **\- Rien.** Je lui mens en tentant de le lui cacher.

Je me lève pour le jeter, mais il m'attrape en chemin. Je mets mes mains devant moi le plus loin possible pour ne pas qu'il l'attrape. Sauf qu'il est plus grand que moi et que naturellement il l'attrape et le lis.

Je deviens toute rouge. Je le sens. Je vais avoir l'air totalement ridicule.

 **\- On dirait que je suis arrivé à temps du coup.**

Je suis soulagée qu'il ne dise rien, mais le connaissant il peut toujours me le reprocher juste après, alors je ne dis rien. Il m'attire à lui, les bras autour de mes hanches et m'embrasse sur le front.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je comptais te laisser tranquille cette nuit**.

Je suis étonnée. Agréablement étonnée. Je l'enlace et retourne me coucher pendant qu'il se change et me rejoins ensuite dans le lit. Mon cœur fait un fond lorsqu'il me prend dans ses bras avant d'éteindre ses lumières grâce au sortilège d'extinction « **Nox** ».

Les prochains jours se passent de la même manière. Plus les heures passent, plus je m'entends mal avec Kalinga. Plus les jours avancent, plus je stresse de n'avoir toujours pas trouvé de cadeau. Plus les jours passent, plus je m'accroche à Drago. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, qu'il ne peut rien me promettre, mais je crois que c'est ce qu'il me faut.

Quand je me décide enfin, j'envoi en urgence ma chouette au magasin pour que son cadeau arrive le jour de la fête, en espérant que le vendeur accepte ma commande en vol.

Le jour avant la fête, son cadeau arrive. Je descends pour le repas de midi un grand sourire aux lèvres. Enfin ! Je me sens tellement soulagée de l'avoir trouvé. Je suis encore plus enthousiaste de retrouver Drago pour le repas.

J'arrive dans la grande salle et je sursaute. Je m'attendais à trouver Drago et je me retrouve en face de mes parents et des siens.

 **\- Surprise ma chérie !**

Je me reprends et saute dans les bras de mes parents. Je suis contente de les retrouver, alors pourquoi je sens une pointe de tristesse dans ma poitrine ? Par-dessus l'épaule de ma mère qui a relevé ses cheveux blonds dans un parfait chignon, je vois Drago qui parle avec ses parents.

 **\- Bonjour ma grande,** me dit mon père quand il me prend à son tour dans ses bras. **Tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Oui. Mieux maintenant.**

 **\- On n'était pas sûrs de pouvoir venir aujourd'hui alors on voulait te faire une surprise.**

 **\- c'est super.** Je leur dit.

Pendant qu'ils me posent des questions sur mon année scolaire, je m'approche des Malefoy pour les saluer. Narcissa me prends à nouveau dans ses bras, tant dit que le grand Lucius aux yeux de fer et aux long cheveux blonds me tends la main que je serre courtoisement, toujours aussi impressionnée. Je me retiens de glisser un coup d'œil à Drago, de peur que ma mère se doute de quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à me retenir de frôler ma main à la sienne lorsque je me tiens à ses côtés.

Quelle idiote ! Non, mais vraiment !

On mange tous ensemble autour de la grande table sur laquelle est maintenant dressé six couverts. Je suis mes parents jusque dans leur chambre. Sur les escaliers, je me retourne sur Drago qui suit les siens. Il me regarde d'un air maussade. J'aimerais le rejoindre pour le faire rire et voir son beau sourire à nouveau. Je le perds de vue quand il rentre dans une nouvelle pièce. Ma mère me raconte ce qu'elle a fait dans sa boutique de décoration intérieure pendant ma scolarité, je l'écoute d'une oreille si distraite que je ne remarque même pas que nous sommes dans ma chambre seules toutes les deux.

Ça t'apprendra à ne penser qu'à Drago.

 **\- Chérie, que me caches-tu ?**

Elle prend sa voix de maman poule triste et inquiète, cela même qu'elle utilise lorsqu'elle veut me forcer à lui dire qu'elle que chose que je veux garder pour moi. Elle me fait culpabiliser à chaque fois.

 **\- c'est à cause d'Harry ?**

Mon cœur se fait lourd.

 **\- Non, je … Un peu… Je ne sais pas.**

Elle me prend les mains et on s'assoit sur le lit.

 **\- Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose que j'ai découvert moi-même à ton âge. Les gens vont et viennent dans ta vie. Tu les rencontre à un moment donné pour que vous vous apportiez mutuellement quelque chose, et il arrive que les chemins se séparent ensuite. Cela fait mal bien sûr, mais il t'a permis d'apprendre quelque chose pour mieux te pousser vers une autre. Cela prendra peut-être du temps pour que tu trouves vers quoi il t'a poussé, mais lorsque tu le trouveras, tu comprendras. Et un jour, tu trouveras une personne qui jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, aura le même chemin que toi. Cela peut très bien être quelqu'un que tu as connu, comme Harry. Vous vous êtes rencontrés quand vous aviez besoin l'un de l'autre et vous vous retrouverez peut-être plus tard.**

A travers ses yeux bleus qu'elle m'a transmis, je vois à quel point elle s'accroche à ses paroles. Je sais qu'elle a déjà été mariée avant mon père. Elle m'en avait déjà parlé et j'avais compris qu'elle en avait énormément souffert. Aujourd'hui, je sais qu'elle s'est reconstruite grâce à mon père qui était l'un de ses premiers petits amis à l'école.

 **\- Comme papa et toi ?**

 **\- Oui, c'est ça. Et tu sais qu'il m'a énormément aidé à me reconstruire suite à mon premier mariage. Ça a été très dur, mais regarde aujourd'hui comme je suis heureuse grâce à lui et grâce à toi.**

Mes parents sont merveilleux et ça me pèse de ne pas pouvoir lui dire ouvertement ce qui se passe. Je me rappelle alors que je suis censée dire et faire ce que je veux.

 **\- Harry ne faisait plus attention à moi comme avant, on ne faisait que de parler de ses problèmes, il ne me demande presque plus si j'allais bien,** les mots sortent d'eux-mêmes et d'une certaine façon, me libèrent. **Notre couple ne tournais plus qu'autour de lui et c'est sa notre erreur. Ca n'aurait jamais dû se passer ainsi, mais c'est aussi de ma faute d'avoir préféré le mettre en avant lui plutôt que nous deux. Combien de fois j'ai fait des choses que je ne voulais pas parce que lui le voulais ? Je ne compte même plus. J'ai mis de côté tous mes amis à part Ron, Ginny et Hermione parce que je voulais me concentrer sur le fait que Harry devait aller mieux pour que j'ailles mieux. On ne se parlait plus comme avant.** Lui parler me fait un bien fou, comme si le fait de le lui dire, me les faisait accepter. **Cette situation a commencé à me bouffer, pardon de l'expression maman, mais je ne vois pas comme dire autrement. Et puis, j'ai perdu confiance en moi, parce que je pensais que c'était de ma faute si notre couple n'allais pas bien, parce que je ne faisais pas correctement, alors que ce n'était pas moi le problème, c'était nous deux. J'ai donc pris la décision de mettre fin à notre relation, et ça, grâce à Hermione et Ginny. Sans oublier Drago. Il m'a aidé à réaliser certaines choses. D'ailleurs, maman, je-je voulais que tu saches que… enfin, tu sais que lui et moi on s'entends bien, du moins en dehors de l'école et on se taquinait toujours un peu quand on se voyait. C'est vrai qu'on ne se fréquente pas à l'école, et de nouveau c'est à cause d'Harry, alors que je connais Drago depuis un moment, je sais qu'il n'est pas que le crétin arrogant qu'il veut montrer.** La gorge serrée à force de lui dire, de m'avouer tout cela, je souris en parlant de Drago. **Et depuis notre retour de vacances, il est … attentionné, affectueux, ouvert et il me dit ce qu'il pense sans la moindre gêne, sans la moindre hésitation. J'ai rarement passé d'aussi bons moments que ses derniers jours avec d'autre personnes que Gin et Hermy. Il n'y a pas eu une seule ombre, pas un seul moment où je me suis dit que je devais faire attention à ne pas faire de gaffes et à faire en sorte qu'il se sente bien, c'était naturel. Je me sens bien quand je suis avec lui, et pour le peu qu'on se voyait il a remarqué que je n'étais plus vraiment moi-même. Mes amies avaient déjà essayés de m'aider et sans trop de succès et lui du jour au lendemain il déboule et je… je relâche la pression. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être parfaite, juste d'être moi. Aujourd'hui, je veux redevenir comme avant, une fille presque insouciante qui fait ce dont elle a envie et ce dont elle a besoin, ce qui me rends heureuse et pas ce que les autres attendent de moi.**

Ma mère pleure, je fini ma phrase et elle me prends dans ses bras. Bon dieu ce que ça fait du bien de se lâcher. Je sens mon cœur plus léger qu'avant. On se lâche et elle m'essuie mes larmes en souriant.

 **\- Je ne comptais pas te dire tous ca maman tu sais, mais tu es une mère merveilleuse, je pouvais plus le garder pour moi. Je ne veux pas que tu te dise que tu ne l'est pas parce que sinon je t'en aurais parlé plutôt, je n'osais déjà pas l'admettre moi-même que ça n'allais pas.**

 **\- Je sais mon ange. Je sais.** Me dit-elle. **C'est très dur d'arriver à la conclusion que tu as fait mon cœur, surtout que depuis ton plus jeune âge tu faisais tout le temps en sorte que les autres soient heureux. Tu me disais tout le temps que tu ne voulais pas faire quelque chose qui te plaisais par peur d'être égoïste. Et pour ce qui est de Drago, c'est dommage que vous ne soyez pas dans la même maison, les choses auraient pu être différentes, mais tu n'en serais pas là ou tu en est aujourd'hui.**

Je me mords les lèvres, soudain hésitante. Je lui en ai déjà dit beaucoup, je devrais peut-être attendre demain pour lui en dire plus…

 **\- Chérie, tu recommences.**

 **\- Quoi ?** Fis-je étonnée.

 **\- Je t'ai mis au monde, je sais très bien que tu es en train de te demander si tu dois continuer à me dire autre chose.**

 **\- Désolé…**

 **\- Ne t'excuse pas et dit moi ce que tu veux.**

 **\- Je … Je me suis pas mal rapprochée de Drago depuis le retour et je sais que ça peut paraître soudain, mais les filles m'avaient déjà fait remarquer que j'étais attirée par lui. Enfin, ha ha…** je rigole. **C'est assez étrange de t'en parler.**

 **\- Dit-moi les choses comme elles viennent, ne cherche pas des phrases compliquées pour me dire indirectement ce que tu veux.**

 **\- Bon, d'accord.**

Je souffle un coup pour prendre du courage.

 **\- Il m'a toujours fait de l'effet. Quand on se croisait à l'école seuls tous les deux, on discutait toujours un peu et il me faisait du charme… Ok, il me draguait en me disant ouvertement ses pensées.** Je corrige sous son air –ma fille tu ne me dit pas tout-. **Et disons, qu'avec mon répondant ce n'était pas neutre pour lui et on s'est beaucoup rapprochés, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur lui et sur ce qu'il pensait de moi. Par exemple quand j'ai fait un cauchemar la première nuit, il a déboulé pensant que j'avais un problème et au lieu de se moquer de moi, il m'a prise dans ses bras et a dormi avec moi. Il arrivait pas à dormir parce que j'étais pas loin et que je ne laisse pas indifférente.** Je parle de plus en plus vite. **Et puis quand j'ai reçu la lettre d'Harry je me suis endormie en pleure et je ne voulais pas le lui montrer de peur qu'il me trouve faible et en deux trois mouvements il m'a redonné le sourire. Il peut être con des fois je ne le nie pas, mais quand il fait quelque chose il le fait à fond. A chaque fois qu'on est ensemble, il prend soin de moi, à ce que j'ai ce dont j'ai besoin et je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais il arrive à deviner la moindre de mes pensées la plus part du temps et ça me rends dingue je ne sais pas comment il y arrive !**

 **\- Tu lui as déjà demandé ?**

 **\- Il me dit que c'est une question d'habitude. Alors je me demande s'il m'observais à l'école. Je sais que c'est un peu narcissique, mais pour une personne que je ne vois pas souvent, il sait beaucoup de choses sur moi. Enfin, bref tout ça pour te dire qu'on a commencé à se fréquenter.**

 **\- Vous sortez ensemble ?** Me dit-elle déjà en train de sourire.

 **\- Non, pas vraiment…** je rougis.

 **\- Ah.** Dit-elle en comprenant. **Mon cœur, n'ai pas honte, je veux juste être sûr que tu te protège comme il faut. Je préfère savoir que de ne pas t'entendre en parler et de me fait des cheveux gris. Le plus important c'est que tu prenne ton plaisir, que tu fasse ce que tu veux et pas ce que lui il veut. Vous devez être honnête l'un envers l'autre. Sans tabous. Et dit-toi aussi que ton père et moi on a commencé à se fréquenter avant de sortir en semble.-** Elle éclate de rire. **Je me disais aussi que quelque chose avait changé entre vous. J'ai vu tous les regards que vous vous lanciez. Je suis contente que tu m'en parle.**

 **\- Tu sais, j'ai un peu peur de la réaction des gens à l'école s'ils savaient que un Serpentard et surtout lui, et moi une Gryffondor, s'apprécient.**

 **\- Il ne faut pas en avoir peur. Ils ne feront pas ton bonheur alors que lui semble le faire. Surtout que tu as l'air de t'être accrochée à lui.** Me dit-elle en me replaçant ma mèche derrière l'oreille.

 **\- Je… Je crois que oui, sauf que je suis incapable de savoir ce que lui a en tête et ce qu'il pense de moi.**

 **\- Tu m'as toi-même dit qu'il est ouvert et te dit ce qu'il pense sans gêne. Anthéa, soit le toi aussi envers lui. Va le voir et dit-moi tout ce que tu m'as dit. Demande lui directement sans détour.**

 **\- Je… j'ai peur de sa réponse, maman.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur mon cœur.**

 **\- Si.**

Je joue avec ma mèche de cheveux pour ne pas avoir à la regarder, sauf que si je veux lui dire ce que je vais lui dire, je dois le lui dire droit dans les yeux. Sinon, je ne l'admettrais pas.

 **\- Si, j'ai peur. Parce que sa réponse pourrait tout changer et me faire du mal.**

 **\- Je pense que ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut faire, je l'ai vu avec toi et il ne veut que ton bien.**

 **\- Je sais. Mais maman, un jour il me fera du mal. C'est obligé. Parce que je l'aime.**


End file.
